


A Thousand Nights to Live

by chaosminion



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arabian Nights style, Arranged Marriage, As you wish, BDSM, Bondage, Genderfluid Loki, Incorrect views of women, Intersex Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Princess Bride References, Sexism, Slow Burn, Some dub con but only one chapter i promise, Thanos grows a heart, Thanos just needs someone to understand him, author does not hold the rights to the movie, story telling, you will pry this trope out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 68,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Loki is sent as tribute to appease the Mad Titan, knowing full well he has only one night to convince the king not to kill him. His plan is simple: begin to tell a story, then cut off at the good part once dawn arrives. Loki's plan succeeds, but how  many nights can he make the stories last?





	1. A Cry Went Through the City

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS. AS I PROMISED. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS HERE. MY SHEHEREZADE FIC.
> 
> Ok so first I want to start off with a discourse about intersex and genderfluid. I truly hope that I am not offending anyone in this fic. I am not trying to present the case that intersex and genderfluidity is the same. It just so happens that for this story, Loki is BOTH intersex and genderfluid. If I am misrepresenting anyone, please let me know how, so I can fix it. 
> 
> Now that is out of the way, I want to thank singleloki from tumblr for helping me with the ideas, and HOMG GUYS. I HAVE FANART. I SHALL POST THEM I PROMISE THEY ARE SO SO LOVELY. IT MAKES ME SO FUCKING HAPPY YOU HAVE NO IDEA.

The mid morning sun was already stifling hot in the wide courtyard, the gleam of the executioner's axe blinding and disturbing in the peaceful summer air. It was a mockery of the cheerful light, the gentle breeze that blew through the crowd that stood there, watching the figures in the middle, as silent as an empty tomb. The galactic city of Sanctuary had not known peace in nearly a year. The citizens could barely remember the meaning of the word.

It was a year ago that the killings started. The discovery of the queen's betrayal drove the king mad with rage. Thanos, the great titan, destroyer of worlds, had caught the queen with a lover, and took off not only the offending man's head, but hers as well.

No one was allowed to utter her name.

In a fit of twisted logic, Thanos decided that all women were treacherous devils, and could not be trusted. His mind carried the sin of one to the rest of womankind, and all must be punished for it.

He sent out letters and decrees to all the realms and galactic cities in the known universe, every location that knew of the might and power of Thanos, and demanded that a consort be chosen from the highest station and sent to Sanctuary, to marry the Mad King.

Marry, spend one night with him, then be executed the following morning.

The soft tears of the current consort was the only sound in the courtyard, while Thanos and his court watched the executioner lift his axe in a blinding arch, then bring it down upon the pink skinned woman's neck. The sick crunching sound fell on stone ears, as the king turned away once the deed was done.

"Who is next?" He asked. The heavy thud of his iron boots made the walls shake as he passed. Behind him scurried attendants and other officials, but Thanos had addressed his chief advisor.

The creature's real title was Vizier, but everyone in the kingdom knew the blue skinned being as The Other. He was nearly as cruel as his master, and most hated him.

A row of sharp teeth flashed beneath the cowl as The Other recited from memory. "The last three were from Vanaheim, Kree, and the Federation, my Lord. The next realm due to send tribute is Asgard."

The titan frowned, bringing his knowledge of Asgard to the forefront of his mind. "The royal house of Asgard does not have females, only princes."

"This is true, my Lord, just so. However, I happen to know that the middle prince, the dark haired one, holds within him the qualities of both sexes, and is fully capable of bearing children."

That was news to Thanos, and mildly interesting. The titan had known many different kinds of creatures, and his consorts had been a variety of species, but all had been female.

"He is the must logical choice," the Other went on. "But if the thought is distasteful to His Excellency, I will search from among the Asgardian noble families a more appropriate bride."

Thanos hummed, thinking it over, his measured steps taking him in strides through his massive palace. The others scrambled to keep up, though The Other seemed to have no such difficulty.

"The other realms have all provided tribute from the royal family, have they not? Does this prince fit the other requirements?"

"Indeed, just so, my Lord. My sources all tell me that the prince has known no lover."

"Let me see him."

Thanos stopped, which caused a ruckus as the cluster of people behind him also tried to stop without running into their monarch. The gaggle earned a disapproving glance from the titan, before he accepted a hologram from the hands of the Vizier.

Hovering above the disc was the slowly rotating bust of a young man, eyes sharp and intelligent and framed by dark lashes. His hair was also dark, and cut short, smoothed back in a sleek look that made him look even younger, more innocent. From one angle he looked more masculine and rugged, and another he looked softer, almost womanly, then it was a mix of both.

The titan's face betrayed none of his thoughts. He took a moment to examine the image before handing it back.

“He will do. Send the decree to Asgard.”

The twisted Vizier flashed his pointed teeth, bowed low in obedience, then broke apart from the group, scurrying down a side passage to follow the will of his master.

~~~~~~~

The doors to the private chambers of the second prince of Asgard burst open, admitting the furious countenance of the eldest brother, the storm within the sharp blue eyes brewing to a fever pitch as he searched the room. He had just heard the news told to him by his mother, and nothing but blood could calm him down.

“Loki! Brother, where are you?”

“I am in here, Thor, do not bellow so.”

Thor stomped over to the open doors of the inner room, the red cloak fluttering behind him, to find Loki on a chaise lounge, calmly folding up books into squares of cloth for travel. Thor recognized the worn covers, they were Loki's favorites.

For a moment Thor tried to breathe against the crushing weight of anger and betrayal on his chest. This was too awful to be true, and yet here Loki was packing, as if for a holiday. Then he was struck by the difference in Loki's appearance, and gaped.

Loki had _hair_. Well, hair that was longer than normal, long enough to braid into a thick plait and drape over his shoulder, like the maidens wore in the square. There was no way to tell that this was not Loki's natural hair, though Thor knew for a fact that it had been short two days previously.

“Why are you staring?”

The sound of Loki's calm voice shook him from his stunned silence. “I- just... your hair.”

Loki glanced down at the braid and hummed, giving it a self conscious stroke. “I thought it would be better suited for where I am going.”

Thor swallowed passed the lump in his throat, realizing that the unspeakable was truly happening.

“I have just heard the news... “ Thor said, feeling helpless. “Why are you bothering with those?” He asked, gesturing to the books. “You're not going to be needing them.”

Loki's hands calmly went on folding and placing the books into a crate. He was pristine in a loose robe, comfortable in his rooms. There was a tightness to his face that spoke of the sadness he was trying not to show. “You do not know that,” he answered.

That's when the ragged storm burst out of Thor's mouth, reckless and heavy. “I don't know that? This isn't a diplomatic visit, Loki! You aren't going there to sample tea and meet with sorcerers and then come home! This is _suicide_!”

The green eyes flashed up to meet Thor's gaze, and Thor was taken aback by the vicious steel he saw there.

“You think I am unaware of this? I have known this was coming for _months_ , Thor! If you had been paying even a fraction of the attention to the news you would have as well! If you think I am going to allow myself to be lead like a lamb to the slaughter, then you know me not at all!”

Thor closed his agape mouth, and took a breath, taking a few more steps into the room, while Loki tossed his book into the crate and snatched up another.

“What do you mean, you've known? If that is the case, why are you being so complacent? We should be running, or fighting! This is your life, brother!”

Loki let out a scoff of derision. “And bring down the wrath of the Mad Titan on our peaceful realm? Splendid idea, Thor. I've known because I recognized the pattern. All other realms have sent tribute, it only stands to reason that Asgard falls on that list somewhere.”

Thor shook his head in denial, slumping down on a couch next to the bed, his large hands feeling empty without his weapon. This could not be happening. “But why you?”

“You would wish this on the Lady Freya?”

“I- that's not what I said.”

“It _has_ to be me, Thor. The last time I checked, out of the three of us, I'm the only one with a cunt.”

The calm way that Loki said the disrespectful word enraged his brother, and Thor shot up again, pacing furiously across the floor. Loki watched him out of the corner of his eye, still packing. He knew Thor would have a hard time with this, but it was better to get it out now.

“This is unacceptable!” Shouted the distraught prince. “Why would Father agree to this? Is he too old and frail to protect his own? What kind of king is that for Asgard?”

Loki sighed and left his packing to stand before his brother, stopping Thor in his tracks. “A very wise one, who is just as upset as you are, but is putting the need of the realm before personal ones.”

He watched as Thor's expression twitched and raged, trying to understand. It hurt his heart, but he could not spare his brother this.

“But Loki... you will die,” Thor whispered urgently. “He will kill you, like he killed the others. I have been paying attention to that, at least.”

Loki tipped his head to the side and smiled. “Well... he can certainly try. I will be putting forth the effort to disrupt that.”

Thor glanced up, hopeful. “You- you have a plan, then?”

“I should be insulted. When have I ever _not_ had a plan?” Loki waved his hand and the books all folded themselves into the squares of cloth and floated into the crate, packed neatly, and the top closed with a click. “I told you, I've known about this for months. I have had time to create an outline of what I need to do.”

Thor cracked his knuckles, eager and ready to reach for the handle of his war hammer. “And I shall be at your side, brother, just tell me my part!”

Loki grimaced slightly, then shook his head. “I am afraid not, Thor. You cannot come with me.”

Thor was stricken, unable to believe his ears. “Th-that's... but why? Loki, please!”

The younger stubbornly shook his head, crossing his arms. “You cannot. If I bring you, I will be killed, and you more than likely, and Asgard cannot lose its heir.”

“Asgard cannot spare you, either!” Thor insisted. “At least, I cannot! You have to have someone to help, you can't do this alone!”

“Oh, I won't be going alone,” Loki said, his lips slyly turning up on the corners. “Balder is going with me. Isn't that right, Balder?”

“He's _what_?!” Thor turned around to where Loki had been speaking to find a large pile of clothes about the height of his waist emerge from the closet, then the head of their younger brother popped up, ears jutting out of his blonde hair, and smiling brightly at Thor.

“That's right! I get to travel outside of Asgard, Thor! Isn't that exciting?”

For a long moment, Thor was lost for words, watching as Balder dumped the clothes on the floor, then set about sorting them into piles.

Thor turned back to Loki, his brows coming together again with a snap. “Is this a jest?”

“Would I joke about something as serious as this?” Loki demanded.

“Yes, you would!” Thor regarded the youngest again, gritting his teeth. “Does Mother know about this?” He asked, giving disapproving looks to the both of them. Balder only looked up and smiled.

“She said I could go!”

“It was Mother who helped flesh out my plan,” Loki said, turning to help Balder sort the clothes. “No, I don't want to bring too much. I will be getting new clothes there.”

Thor looked aghast, once more slumping down on the chaise. “But.. Mother... why was I not informed?”

“We knew you would be sad,” Balder replied, his brows wrinkling in concern. The youngest prince was completely guileless, and had kept his silence so as not to hurt Thor. “And we didn't want you doing anything dangerous.”

The big blonde scowled, crossing his arms as if he were the petulant child. “So my entire family kept secrets from me, so that I would not rush off in a reckless fit. My trust has grown. Rethink this, brother, I urge you! Balder is only twelve!”

“Balder is essential to my plans,” Loki said, discarding a pair of riding gloves. There were no horses where he was going. He adjusted the braid to his other shoulder, unused to the weight. “Without him, I will die.”

Thor was struggling with all of this. It was as if he was gazing down at Loki dangling from a cliff, holding onto a thin staff, his feet dangling above a black void. If he lets go.... Loki would be lost.

“So... I am the only one who is useless,” Thor grumbled, his voice sounding thick. Loki looked up with sympathy.

“I am sorry, brother. If there were another way...” He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “But there isn't. I've tried and tried to think of one. This is the only way I can see forward.”

Reaching over, Balder laid a comforting hand on his brother's knee, his young and open face worried for his family.

“It's going to be alright, Loki. Your plan will work. They always work.”

Loki tried to smile, and was only halfway successful. “I need not remind you of that time Thor woke a giant, and I tried to sing it back to sleep...”

Thor made a choked laughing sound, the memory hurting. “Or of the time we needed to get down from a mountain quickly, and you suggested that I split a tree with Mjolnir to make a sled.”

“We got down, didn't we?”

“Aye, with four broken ribs between us!”

For a moment the tension in the room was lifted by the sound of chuckles and breathless giggles. It was a shining, bittersweet moment, and Loki wanted to lock it into his memory forever. Balder begged for more stories of their quests, and Loki's fingers combed through the unruly blonde curls while his younger brother leaned against his shoulder while he talked.

He watched as Thor's expression darkened little by little, taking the sun and the laughter with it. There was no easing the pit of anxiety in his stomach, but Loki had to put on a brave face so his brothers would not see the depth of his fear.

There were few moments in his life where Loki had felt that things were out of his control. He and the Queen Mother had spoken at length the night before, speaking of many things, but mainly savoring each other's company in an unspoken need to be close. With the words of his mother echoing in his heart and mind, Loki felt he had a chance. It was slim, but it was there, and he would use every tool and weapon in his arsenal to ensure his survival.

It was not in his nature to surrender.... not even to fate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the start. I'll be back shortly with the next chapter. I just went through surgery again this week, so please excuse the mistakes. I suck at editing, and I mostly don't care. I already have a couple of chapters written, so stay tuned!
> 
> ALSO check out this BEAUTIFUL art of Arabian!Loki by flowersalad *SQUEALS* http://68.media.tumblr.com/d661f5bf4d6cd2b65993b9e6d0f6d03f/tumblr_oho7oytX6K1twzuvwo1_1280.jpg


	2. Tested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a breath* Ok so, in this fic there will be a lot of blatant sexism. Surprise. There will be nasty things said about women that are very untrue. This is modeled after the story of Sheherezade, and what she did to stop the senseless murders by a jilted Sultan. (Go read 1001 Arabian Nights) There may be some confusion, as to why Loki is being shoved into this mess, because he is not strictly a woman. That's the entire point. Because of Loki's unique gender, he is able to challenge the twisted mindset of Thanos. I really really look up to Sheherezade, and I borrowed some of the culture that comes along with her story, modeling the palace and Loki's clothes and such. I have more lovely art at the end!

Waiting for the titan's new consort to arrive was a tiring ceremony for the city. It had been done over and over, waiting for each young woman to be escorted from the ship vessel to the open roofed hovercraft that would take both the king and consort through the city on the same plotted course as all the others, while the population looked up with saddened eyes as yet another was taken to the palace, where they were never seen again.

The same superficial routine, played without the joy a wedding would bring.

Loki stepped from the vessel that had taken him from Asgard to Sanctuary and the first thing that caught his eye was the imposing and towering figure of his husband to be, the ceremonial armor that Thanos wore gleaming and well polished. What struck Loki as his first impression was how forbidding and indifferent the titan looked. His bright blue eyes looked right at Loki without truly seeing him.

The prince clenched his jaw to fortify himself, drawing the embroidered headscarf around his shoulders, as if it were a barrier between him and the frigid gaze.

The traditional wedding garments had been sent to Asgard with instructions for Loki to be wearing it when he arrived. They has been modified for him, in that Loki wore wide pants with a jeweled waistband rather than a skirt, but the legs were puffed at the bottom and gathered at his ankles, so that if he stood with his legs together it looked like he wore the female version. The pants and bustier was a heavily gold embroidered material of a rich wine color, with a matching head scarf that cascaded down his back to the floor. Across his forehead jiggled a chain of gold discs, holding the scarf in place. It was nothing at all what Loki was used to in Asgard, but he had to play the game.

If Thanos wanted Loki to appear as womanly as possible, then that was what he would do. The only secret Loki had was that he had never had any qualms with donning women clothing, and felt just as comfortable in a skirt as he did in trousers. Loki has accepted his peculiarities a long time ago.

He approached on confident steps towards the crowd, his brother and retinue following behind, and when he was within ten paces of the king, Loki knelt, bowing deeply in the manner the keeper of ceremonies had shown him.

"Well met, Your Majesty," Loki said, causing a small stir in the crowd behind Thanos. He was supposed to remain silent. "I wish to thank you for allowing my brother and fellow prince to attend this important event with me."

Loki waited for Thanos to speak, or even acknowledge him. He waited. He started to tremble with nervousness, not daring to look up. He could sense the titan's disapproving glance look beyond him to his brother.

"Well met," rumbled the voice like stone grinding down a mountain. Instantly Loki felt relief that he had not erred badly. "The boy may follow in the hovercraft behind ours. Come."

If Balder had taken any offense at being called 'the boy' instead of his property title, his cheerful smile showed none of it. He hopped into his awaiting hovercraft along with a green skinned woman who looked like she could kill someone with the smallest finger on her hand, and waved to Loki while he boarded his own craft. Loki could not help but smile at Balder's exuberance. What little bit of cheer his brother glowed with was sorely needed.

Loki stepped into the elaborate craft that was lined with the softest of velvets, and sat down on the cushions, watching the proceedings with interest. He didn't need to turn his head to feel the consuming presence of the titan next to him, silent and dominating. Loki couldn't decide if the king approved of him or not. Surely he must, for he had demanded Loki as tribute, rather than an Aesir Lady.

Loki let that knowledge be his confidence, and waved towards him one of his attendants from home. The strong servant brought over a large metal bowl that gleamed like gold, and handed it to Loki over the side of the craft. It was filled to the brim with cut flowers, wild ones from the fields of Asgard. Loki set the bowl at his feet just as the craft began to take off, lifting into the air and turning towards the path that would lead them to the palace.

If Thanos was curious about the bowl, he said nothing, watching his consort with a distant expression while Loki gazed about the city with open curiosity. The prince was never still, moving from one side of the car to the other, taking in the landmarks and the taller than life buildings, made from a material he could not even guess at.

As they drew nearer, Loki began to notice the balconies and bridges that connected the city in a myriad of different paths, but what drew his attention was the lines of people standing there, watching the royal parade.

There was something eery about the scene, but Loki couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't until he watched the faces, of many different colors and shapes, slide past that he realized what it was.

The people were silent. There were no cheers, no sound, nothing. Loki felt his skin begin to crawl. There was something dead in the expressions that were turned up to watch him pass, an overwhelming sense of pity aimed at the titan's victim.

Loki felt anger start to stir, his nails clicking on the edge of the craft. This would not do.

Bending down, he grabbed the bowl of flowers and hauled it up to the side, dipping his hand in to grab several of the blossoms, then tossing them over the edge. The bright colors floated down to the quiet astonishment of the crowds, watching as this strange consort gave away cheer on a solemn occasion.

Loki watched as some caught the blossoms, glancing up in dismay, and he smiled and waved to what he was already considering his subjects. No one waved back.

That didn't stop him, however. As the palace drew closer, Loki kept tossing flowers, smiling and waving, putting on the bravest front that he possibly could. It was a lesson he has learned early from his parents. No matter how bad the circumstances, the people drew strength from their rulers, and a smiling face earned more confidence than a dour one.

Thanos watched in silence, neither encouraging nor trying to stop Loki's actions. His eyes were drawn to an interesting slice of pale skin around the waist every time Loki stretched out his arms to toss more flowers. The bowl never seemed to get empty, and the titan almost smiled at the cheek required to use magic in his presence.

"Is this customary in Asgard?" Thanos asked, making Loki jump ever so slightly at the sudden speech.

"Th-these were picked by my brothers," he answered, stirring the blossoms with his fingers. "For a wedding, the closest and dearest of the bride go and gather wildflowers to decorate the feast hall with. I tried to dissuade them, but my brothers insisted."

Thanos tapped his fingers on the arm of his seat, giving no opinion if he approved or not. After a painful moment of waiting to be told to stop, Loki shrugged a shoulder and turned back to the passing city.

"They will not thank you," Thanos said, glancing at the still crowd below. "They will not even remember your name tomorrow."

Loki's jaw clenched as he sought to reply without using sarcasm. "Perhaps not. But they will remember me as _the-smiling-queen-who-gave-us-flowers_." Gracing the king with an effortless smile, Loki went back to throwing, watching as children gathered the bright ones. Maybe they would remember. At least the little ones will smile for a little while.

“A queen?” Scoffed the titan in a derogatory manner. “For a night perhaps. In the morning you'll just be another whore for the executioner's block.”

Loki gave a curious hum, tilting his head back. “How am I a whore if I am not paid?” He asked, a twist of triumph swelling inside at the titan's uncertain eye blink. “How interesting to be compared to a respected trade, yet spoken to as if it were the worst possible option.”

“For you, there is no other,” rumbled the deep voice, and Loki could tell the titan was not amused.

But the prince kept pushing his luck. “Truly? Those are my only options? To be a queen or a whore? Hmm, I wonder.... do you know the difference between them, my king?”

Thanos crossed his arms before his chest, weighing Loki with his eyes. “Is this a riddle?”

“Perhaps.”

“Then the answer is nothing.”

A knowing smile curled across Loki's face, and he shook his head in disappointment. “Ah, that would be too easy.”

Thanos grew dangerously still. “Dare you to mock me, boy?”

Loki's eyes widened with innocence. “I would not! That would be suicidal.” He saw they were drawing close to the entrance of the palace, and the last of the city was falling behind. Loki picked up the bowl and tipped the flowers over the side, creating a colorful waterfall effect that drifting behind the craft in the wind, then set the empty bowl back on the floor.

Thanos frowned, reluctantly relaxing his anger and letting it slip away. None of the other women and consorts had ever spoken back to him, too intimidated by his power and cruelty. Loki was an oddity, one that Thanos was not sure what to do with yet. In the morning, it wouldn't matter anyway.

Still, it would be a shame to waste such potential.

At last the flying carriage pulled up to the palace of its own accord, the door opening to release its riders. Loki tried very hard not to stare, but found his jaw dropping anyway. The palace was more like a fortress, and was easily three times as big as the palace in Asgard. There was so much open space between columns, and the courtyard was massive, large enough to hold three armies.

What kind of a man boasted of his might with such arrogance?

Loki felt a hand on his back, and then the palace made sense. He moved forward, guided by the hand, and was grateful when they reached the shade. Glancing behind him at the courtyard, Loki wondered what he could make of that area. Perhaps a market, or an open gallery would be welcome. Anything to liven the place up. It felt like a crypt.

There were people, of various species and races, their different styles of clothing and accessories catching Loki's eyes. It was clear they were all dressed in their finest, however, watching their king pass with Loki at his side. Only a few glanced at Loki. The ones who did, many of them Loki noticed were either women, or he guessed were female, looked on with pity.

Loki straightened his spine. Fools, he was a proud Odinson. He had no need for pity.

Thanos lead the group that gathered more and more people to it, to a large banquet hall, and here, finally, was color. There were drapes curling around columns or fluttering from the ceiling, in golds, reds, oranges, and blues, like autumn arrangements. Some could be tied together to make partitions, but for now they were all pulled back to create one large communal area that had a full view of a platform at the far end of the hall.

The platform, Loki discovered, was covered in thick mats and fluffy pillows, arranged to face the hall, and was clearly where he and his husband were going to sit and recline. It was fascinating, and reminded Loki of the nomadic tribes of Vanaheim, who carried their houses with them as they moved.

The pillows were covered with beads and embroidery, but remained soft and wonderfully comfortably. Loki chose a silver and yellow one to lean against while Thanos settled down next to him. The titan clapped his big hands together, and servants bustled around, bringing platters of food to all the attendants.

Loki watched as the crowd meandered about at first, talking and mingling, slowly finding cushions and seats to eat their meals at. He saw that Balder had been shown to an area to the far left of the platform, apparently a place of honor, but not near enough for Loki to speak to him. His brother saw him and gave a cheerful wave, allowing Loki to relax a little now that Balder was taken care of.

The feast was very informal, but Loki liked that. It meant he could watch without worrying about rituals or manners that he knew nothing about. Thanos did not address him, and ignored Loki's presence, so Loki drank in the sights and sounds eagerly, tasting each new dish that the servants brought. Each time he liked something he would ask for the name of the dish and commit it to memory.

Before too much time had passed, Loki noticed a curious thing. He scowled, searching the faces of the crowd, and it finally dawned on him that the majority of the people in the hall were men. The women that were in attendance all seemed to stick close to a man, either a husband or a relative, and only a precious few were holding themselves with pride and self confidence. The rest did not look comfortable beneath the weight of the titan's gaze.

Loki pressed his lips together. Even in Asgard the court was a fair mix of gentleman and ladies, married and single. The lack of women was troublesome indeed. This court was saturated with fear.

Feeling full and bored, Loki stretched his arms to the side and let out a yawn.

"My, what a welcome!" Loki exclaimed, smiling calmly, knowing full well it was causing Thanos more confusion. "I have never eaten such food before. Far superior to over cooked wild boar. Is there to be entertainment, dear husband, or am I to imagine what my last day among the living is to be like?"

Thanos tipped his head to side to consider the odd Asgardian. "You wish for entertainment? Will you spend the time annoying me with useless pleading to spare your life?"

"Would that be successful?" Loki asked, curious.

"Highly doubtful."

Loki shrugged. "Then why bother? You have made a royal proclamation, and like any good monarch, you couldn't _possibly_ change your mind. So why should I try?"

As if to clarify just how much Loki _didn't_ care about his execution in the morning, he rolled into his stomach and propped his chin on a pillow. "How long do these feasts usually last? Not all day, I hope. I'm going to need a nap after all that I've eaten."

For a while Thanos was silent, watching the strange creature before clapping his hands once more.

"Bring in the dancers!"

Loki perked up, eyes sparking with delight. "That is more like it!"

~~~

Loki's eyes were beginning to grow heavy and fall, the pillows beckoning him down, down, when the last of the dancers bowed and made their exit. Thanos spoke to someone on the side, and Loki felt a light touch on his elbow. He turned to find a smiling creature with four eyes and no hair on its head, kneeling by his cushion. Loki guessed it was male.

"If his majesty would like to follow me?" The servant asked, and Loki decided it was male, with the deep voice. "Orlo will show him the way to be refreshed before this evening."

Loki glanced at Thanos, the titan giving a brief nod. Loki stood up, remembering his manners and giving the king a deep bow, which would have looked silly in the feminine attire had he not been so graceful, then turned to follow the servant from the platform. He would not worry for Balder, for his brother would be treated well.

He followed the hairless servant through corridors and archways, happy to be moving in order to shake the cobwebs from his mind. Loki had no time for dread or gloom. He had a plan to put into place.

Lattice doors opened before him, revealing an interior network of rooms and courtyards that were intimate and private. Gardens lay next to bedrooms, with fountains splashing merrily into basins decorated with mosaics. Loki was pleasantly surprised to discover so much life and color in this grim place.

Yet the silence echoed with each step of his slippers, the ghosts of laughter and voices evading him at every turn. This place has been built for someone long departed, and the soul was gone. Now there was a hushed feeling, as if just waiting for death to be announced.

Loki tried to imagine the rooms and courtyards filled with people, and the only ones he could imagine were the nobles of home. The warrior swords and ladies skirts did not fit in with the calm paradise-like surroundings.

One central room was their destination, and Loki could see at once that this was where he would greet his new husband. The communal area had comfortable couches piled with cushions, and instead of a traditional bed there was a large circular mattress next to open windows, with so many blankets and pillows Loki could build his own fort. It looked comfortable, and intimidating.

Ignoring the bed, and the anxious clenching of his stomach, Loki listened to the servant show off the room, and accepted the offer for a relaxing bath. He had a few hours to himself, he was told, before Thanos would arrive. The smiling servant either had no opinion about his master's habit of executing consorts, or he was a very good actor. Loki would not let it shake him, and started to remove the myriad of jewelry he wore for show, along with the head scarf.

One amazing soak in scented hot water later, Loki was braiding his hair in a thicker, more relaxed braid, going over bits and pieces of his plan in his head. He was glad for the solitude, it allowed him to calm himself and focus. The wedding garments were gone, and Loki was dressed in green pants that were see through below the thighs, and a matching green vest with gold embroidery that showed off the cut of his chest well. Loki knew he was not ideal like Thor, but he had caught Thanos' eye once or twice during the meal, and allowed that to boost his confidence. For once Loki was not hindered by not being the Asgardian model of manhood, and his duel gender would help him with his cause.

If he had dashing good looks and a sharp mind on his side, he could accomplish anything.

Loki discovered a screen made of light that allowed him to summon or speak to servants, which was most helpful, and he asked that a few of his things be brought to him. The box soon arrived, and Loki was happy to discover that the crystal decanter holding his present had handled the journey well.

He has just pulled out a favorite book to relax when it was announced that Thanos would arrive soon, on his way through the harem gardens. Loki checked himself in the mirror, decided he was ready, then settled down on a lounge and opened his book to a random page, picking up the familiar story in the middle.

It wasn't long before the lattice doors opened, admitting the imposing figure of the titan, still in his ceremonial armor. Loki raised his head, calmly watching, and wondered if the armor was a fashion choice, like in Asgard. Thanos removed the helmet, revealing dark red hair cut short that almost blended in with his skin tone.

The titan regarded Loki, who had remained reclining on the couch instead of crouching into a bow, placing the helmet on a table nearby. The calm, relaxed pose belied the anxiety and uncertainty that Thanos could smell coming from the prince. He was not weeping, or pleading, but Thanos was confident he could break the little man soon.

Loki kept his silence, flipping a page while Thanos removed a few more pieces. The tension thickened when the titan smiled, looking like a wolf about to devour its prey.

"I confess," Thanos said, his rumble sending goosebumps over Loki's skin. "The curious nature of your anatomy was a large factor in choosing you over a noble woman. Do you have a preference of what gender you go by?"

Loki allowed an easy smile to spread over his face, as if they were two old friends coming together for a chat. "And here I thought it was my bubbling personality that drew you in," he teased. The question was a curious one, as the king had made it perfectly clear already which sex he labeled Loki as. "I prefer to be spoken to as a man, though I am comfortable as either gender, really. The best part is being able to choose to be whatever I want." A heartbeat later, Loki added, "I thank you for asking, your majesty. It is rare to be asked."

Thanos snorted, the buckles of his boots releasing of their own accord so he could step out of them. "Regardless of what you call yourself, the title is the same, and you have the same failings as the sex you share half your features with."

"Ah yes, my crimes," Loki closed his book and set it aside. He stood up from the couch and crossed over to the crystal decanter he has prepared. "Tis a shame to blame an entire population for one person's poor choice. But society does it all the time, does it not? One frost giant sneaks into the weapons vault, and my brother wants to punish all of Jotunheim! Father would not let him, of course, but it is the same mind set. Examples _must_ be made of!"

Thanos was frowning, the piercing eyes of an abnormal blue watching Loki's every move. The young man's were grating, and irritating. Many had tried to convince the titan to recede his declaration but he would not.

"Your paltry arguments have been expressed before," Thanos said, reclining on a couch fit for him. His dark grey clothes were skin tight, yet looked breathable and comfortable. "What do you hope to accomplish by repeating the same tired defense that fails to impress me?"

Loki thought for a moment, then shrugged a bare shoulder. "Nothing."

He poured a bright orange drink from the decanter into matching crystal goblets.

"Nothing," Thanos repeated, the implication of the word being that he doubted it.

Grabbing the goblets, Loki sauntered over with swaying hips. "If many before me have made no impressions, what could I do to change your mind? Your mind does not want to be changed. You only ask because you wish to get the same reaction from me as you have gotten from all the others. I am valuable to you for only a night, after that you could care less about me. Am I correct?"

The king's scowl deepened, the thick eyebrows merging into one. Loki's statements were not wrong, but the unconcerned way Loki said them caused his anger to rise.

Thanos glanced at the goblet that Loki was holding out to him, then met the green eyes once more. There was a strain to the edges of them, and that helped Thanos see through the younger's facade.

"What is that?"

Loki's smile grew as he shifted his weight to poke out a hip to one side. "This is Dwarven Fire Brew! A gift, from my elder brother for my wedding night. I know you cannot be poisoned, so it did not cross my mind."

The titan's gaze never wavered as a large burgundy hand brushed against Loki's, the tension thickening even more, before accepting the cup, bringing it to his nose to smell. He could detect no poisons among the sharp yeasty smell.

Loki's strange manner of speech was refreshing, though the titan would never admit to it.

"Alcohol does not affect me the same way," Thanos said. To his great surprise, the prince hopped onto his lap, perching sideways on one knee and knocking the glasses together in a toast.

"Oh, I am aware of that! This is for me." Loki hid his amusement behind the edge of his glass. "This is my first and only chance in lying with anyone, and I want to be relaxed enough to enjoy it, not acting like a quivering virgin. Make no mistake, I do not have a deathwish, but... well, since I can't change your mind."

He gave a shrug, then tossed the potent drink back, swallowing it in one gulp. Thanos could not hold back a grin as the prince began to cough roughly, tears gathering in his eyes as the drink took affect. The display amused him enough to consume his own glass.

"Odin's beard!" Loki squeaked when his voice returned. "Is Thor trying to burn my esophagus to ash?" He looked accusingly at the goblet before setting out aside, a random cough escaping now and again.

He felt better, though, as the fire brew ignited in Loki's belly, spreading through his veins and licking at his consciousness. It was working exactly as Loki wanted it to, not making him inebriated, but filling him with liquid courage, destroying his lingering anxiety.

"I hear that sibling rivalry is competitive," Thanos chuckled. "I have encouraged such amongst my brood."

Loki, of course, knew about the men and women Thanos had created as his 'children' but wouldn't let the interesting topic distract him. Instead he leaned back against the arm of the lounge, resting a knee against Thanos and letting the other leg dangle over the side. His pale face was framed by his dark braid, and a single green jewel sparkled on his forehead.

It was a position that practically welcomed Thanos to touch and explore, the slight flush to Loki's cheeks just adding to the picture. The titan would have begun, if it weren't for the suspicion that the prince was up to something.

"Thor and I have always pushed each other to be stronger," Loki said idly. "But I am not here to gripe about siblings." He bounced his knee against the solid chest, grinning like a boy. "So? What shall we do first? There are many options, after all."

Admiration conflicted with irritation, the titan's expression growing colder the more relaxed Loki seemed. A split decision had the titan's grip on Loki's waist, flipping the prince down onto his back on the lounge with Thanos looming over him. Loki's gasp became a hoof sound as the wind was knocked from his lungs.

"Do you seek to mock me, boy?" Came the menacing snarl. "You underestimate my patience with your gilded tongue."

What the titan could not understand was why the prince showed no signs of fear. There were no tears, no trembling lips, and the lack of which was insulting. Was the boy too stupid to realize what would happen? Loki had shown intelligence, but perhaps that was not accurate.

Loki gave a short squirm, kicking his feet to either side, meeting the snarl with a sneer of his own. "Does my lack of self preservation surprise you? Why would I bother to waste my breath in mockery? I have one night left to live, does it not make sense that I wish to make the most of it?"

Thanos' grip loosened, the hostile expression slipping.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, curious once more.

Loki licked his lips, calming the frantic drumming in his chest. Thanos' strength had scared him, but he had a hook in the king's mouth, and now he has to reel him in.

Loki's hands dropped to Thanos' wrists, his thumbs brushing along the sleeve's hem, then guiding the massive hands down to his slim waist, resting them on the jeweled belt. The titan's heat rivaled the alcohol in his system.

"I want to know what I will be missing," Loki said, his firm gaze unwavering from below. "If this is to be my last night, then I want to experience as much as I can, and I want to _enjoy_ it." He leaned up, onto his elbows, closing the gap. "Compared to you, my sexual experience is non-existent, and I no longer have the time to take it slow. So show me your prowess, mighty king! Give me my one night."

Thanos could scarcely believe what he was hearing. No one had ever made such demands of him! Yet the prospect was intriguing, even more knowing it would make no difference in the outcome.

"Why should you I give a slut like you anything?" He asked, being intentionally provocative, while giving away none if his thoughts.

Loki raised a single eyebrow. "I have had no past lovers and you dare call _me_ a slut? Is a virgin not the opposite of that?"

Loki settled back down and boldly traced up the grey sleeves to the broad shoulders, letting his inhibitions fall away in order to admire the view. What a view...

"Why not do it?" He asked, almost a whisper. "I would think one would grow tired of sniveling, reluctant lovers. Here I am, practically gift wrapping myself for you, giving you what you want." His nails dug into the material of Thanos' shirt, his eyes narrowing. "You will take my life in the morning for a crime I did not commit. So give me what _I_ want..."

The two stared at each other, both stubbornly holding their ground. What Thanos had not expected was the way Loki's demands went beyond amusement and sparked a lust deep inside him. If this was how the prince wanted the night to go... perhaps Thanos was tired of crying consorts.

He sat back, humming as a smile slipped into place. A hand cupped Loki's cheek, brushing back the black braid. Loki's lips yielded to his thumb beautifully, parting slightly as he pressed against them, Loki's breath a tiny puff of hot wind.

"Perhaps I will, little one," Thanos purred, noting the shocked blinking in the other's face. "You have convinced me. If you cry it will be from overwhelming sensation, but even then I will not stop."

The knots in Loki's shoulders eased, relaxing back against the lounge once more. Teeth nipped playfully at the purple thumb, tasting iron and salt.

"You had better make do on that promise, mighty king," Loki said, laughing when Thanos picked him up with a growl. He gasped when a hand found his ass cheek and gave it a squeeze, feeling his entire face flush.

"Be careful what you wish," Thanos said as he carried Loki across the room to the stuffed mattress. "I may decide to break you."

Loki's back hit the pillows, and he wasn't sure if it was the Dwarven drink, or the thrill of winning a victory, but despite the king's words Loki no longer felt afraid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another by flowersalad! Arabian!Loki reclining on pillows. <3 http://flowersalad.tumblr.com/image/154026314793
> 
> I can't believe I have more art for this fic. Next chapter is teckmonky!


	3. One Night of Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm making really good progress on my chapters, so I felt alright in uploading a new one for ya. You're welcome!
> 
> BLESSED FANART AT THE END!!

Exploring the differences between them was a challenge of size. Loki had felt comfortable in his height, usually inches above the others of the Aesir court, and rivaled only by a few, including Thor. Now, beneath the titan, Loki felt small and petite, which served to bring out his feminine side, enclosed by large arms and a brick wall pretending to be a chest.

His hips moved in a different way, giving over to this feeling of silky, sinuous rolling that intensified with each strike of the large hands over his waist and hips. Loki had never thought he would like petting so much. The cloth snagged on Thanos' rough hands, pulling down the pants around Loki's hip bones without taking them off completely.

Loki gave a shout when Thanos surprised him by placing an open mouthed bite on one side, driving a spike of heat between his thighs. He _could_ be devoured, and taken apart, piece by piece, but with the way Thanos was watching each new reveal of skin, Loki felt powerful and in control. He was going to fight to keep this.

Once his vest came off, Loki surrendered to the new sensations, tipping his head back while Thanos opened an entire new world of shadows and sounds, of peaks and groans, giving Loki the awakening he had always dreamed about.

The titan's tongue was a tool all on its own. It was rough, like a cat's, which did interesting things to Loki's sensitive areas, in particular his nipples and neck. Loki did not even try to silence himself, letting his husband know what felt amazing.

Being the only one unclothed was not his style, so Loki dragged the shirt from Thanos' back, mapping the muscles and the hard lines edged with a layer of fat that only served to make the titan look bigger. The sight made him shiver, teeth snagging onto lips. Loki had caught himself looking at powerful warriors before, as well as strong maidens, and could recognize his own preference. Thanos was _the_ most powerful being in the known universe.

All Loki had to do was twist the titan around his little finger...

At one point Loki grew tired of being looked at, and wanted to be the one to explore. With a firm inquiry he pushed Thanos back, happy that the big man gave in, and straddled the thighs, taking the time to examine the burgundy skin, comparing it to his own soft cream. He felt Thanos' gaze while he tentatively tasted and kissed, wanting to feel the connection that would take him out of his body and to a new plane of existence. There was a shimmering line of hope, he thought that if he could not reach it tonight,then maybe he could achieve it with time.

Time that he had to buy.

For now he pushed the thoughts from his mind, focusing on finding each new touch and sound that he liked, taking as much time as he wanted.

Loki liked the way the cloth hushed across his skin as it was pulled off. He liked the way Thanos could encase Loki's entire manhood in his hand, pulling keening whines from his throat with each stroke. He liked the wet saliva that left trails, causing shivers to crawl up his spine. He even liked the rugged taste of Thanos' skin, the way he could draw soft grunts from the titan's stomach as if he were surprised.

"That is... wow," Loki said when the rest of Thanos was revealed, trying to take it all in. "By the Nine."

Thanos chuckled, drawing a finger down Loki's arm. "Scared, little one?"

Stubbornly Loki shook his head. "I will not back down now! Can... I taste it?"

"If you can fit it in your mouth," Thanos grinned at the scowl that remark earned. He was having fun with this lively consort.

"Perhaps just the tip," Loki replied, bending to experience the titan's cock.

It was strange and awkward at first, but the more Loki understood the curve and texture, the more he grew confident in his work. It created a surprising response in his own body, heating him up and taking over where the affects of the alcohol began to wear off. Thanos' hands were never still, spreading more warmth over Loki's skin with caresses.

His face was flushed and his pupils were blown wide by the time Thanos switched them once again, laying Loki on his back and taking him to the edge of ecstasy with his tongue on Loki's soaked folds. Loki's cries echoed about the room while his thighs clamped around Thanos' neck, his nails nearly shredding the sheet beneath him.

Loki was still reeling with the aftershocks when Thanos kissed him for the first time, allowing Loki to taste his own juice on the titan's lips and tongue, making him hungry for more.

He had no idea how much time had passed already, the concept not even entering into their bubble of pleasure. In this room it was about sharing breath and gasps, and experiencing for the first time what made his mind and body sing.

"Ah! W-wait! It is.... too big..."

"That is why we start with fingers, little one. You have three now, that is good."

Loki hissed, trying to remain still. "The stretch is... uncomfortable."

"Give it time. You wanted to enjoy it, did you not?"

Loki growled, frustrated with his own body. "Hand me that fire brew!"

Another drink, more oil, and Loki was loose enough to take the entire girth, groaning as each inch filled him, making it nearly impossible to move. He did not have to, though, only hold on while sensation poured over him like waves, building to an impossible peak that he was scared would shatter him.

Sweat dripped down his sides, his chest pounding while he watched, each thrust stuffing him to the brink. His seed had long since spilled, but Loki's cock was still interested, quivering, while Loki felt he was about to burst with light or sound, or both.

He gave back equally, scratching and biting, squeezing Thanos harder until he felt the tipping point, and warmth gushed between his legs and deep inside him. Thanos gave no word of praise, but Loki felt accomplished nonetheless. A quivering virgin, and he still managed to enjoy himself. His only regret was that he had waited so damn long to experience sex.

Loki lay beneath Thanos, gasping for breath, his mind a fuzzy whirl of emotions he could not even try to pick apart. He knew the numbness was holding back a tired state that he would feel later, but for now he rested on the pillows, encased by the large arms, allowing himself to drift in the warmth for a little while longer before the real work began.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing the smut scene a little bit differently this time, following Loki's thoughts and experience rather than a play by play. Tell me what you think!
> 
> This chapter's art is brought to you by the talented teckmonky! Such a sweetheart!! I adore this flirty Arabian!Loki <3333 http://pre07.deviantart.net/f4c4/th/pre/f/2016/349/5/f/hjkl_by_teckmonky-darptc8.png


	4. It begins with a tale of lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Merry Christmas! \o/ Here's a chapter for you to open, yay! I hope you all have a wonderful day with family and know I love my adorable readers! <333

Time was never a major factor to the titan. He knew he had all the time he needed to do whatever he wanted, accomplish any goals. Whether his goals took days or centuries, it mattered not to him. Time was his tool, to use as he wished. Now, however, time seemed to stand still, an oddity that did not happen often.

The soft black hair beneath his palm was no longer perfect, artfully muffed in the best kind of way. The sparkling forehead jewel was still there, even after all the activity. Thanos refrained from crushing it. The green did truly go well with the creamy skin.

It was strange to him, gazing at the gentle rise and fall of the petite body reclining on his own, how different this one was from all the others. Thanos was used to being feared. He loved it. The fear and respect fed his power, gave him purpose, and fulfilled the blackness of his soul.

Yet this one...

It was good that Loki was resting with his eyes closed, so he could not see the miniscule smile that graced the titan's face as he thought about the fire in those sharp eyes, demanding to be served instead of to please Thanos, as the others had tried to do. Tried and failed. None had kept his attention.

Yet this one...

If Thanos ever indulged in fantasy, he would imagine the nights ahead. Of showing his consort new things, seeing those eyes light up with wonder and delight at each suggestion. Of sharing his vast knowledge and opening the possibilities to the bright mind beneath the sultry voice, smooth as satin, yet containing sharp barbs that could cut.

And the blunt way he spoke his mind...

It certainly seemed like the young Aesir prince was a perfect fit. He was witty, sarcastic, and the kind of ambitious seeker that Thanos enjoyed cultivating. If Thanos allowed himself to give in to weak imaginations, he could see Loki staying in the harem, filling it with crooked laughter, and meeting him every night with a special smile reserved only for Thanos.

The titan's expression began to darken, his thoughts taking a turn down the path that had lead him there before. He had accepted that after his wife's betrayal that he would never again give another the same amount of power over him. Even one person was too much. Thanos had given everything, and in return...

This young prince would be just the same. No matter that his features favored his male half, he was just as conniving and secretive as _she_ had been. Loki was half female, and thus shared the same faults and weakness. Loki would turn one day, his eyes would wander, his heart would no longer belong solely to Thanos. It would be the same pain, the same betrayal, as before.

Which was why Thanos could not afford to change his mind. One night was enough. Then he could surrender each consort to Death, as a friend handing over a precious jewel, and move on.

The slight movement beneath his hand brought Thanos out of his thoughts. Glancing down, he saw the eye lashes flutter open, the pink mouth open in a yawn, and he couldn't help but remember how wide that mouth had to stretch in order to fit around his cock.

"What time is it?" Loki asked, wincing slightly as he turned and stretched himself over Thanos' belly, like some sort of feline.

"It is an hour past midnight," Thanos answered. Already he was withdrawing emotionally from the enchanting creature. By sunrise he must be cold and heartless.

"Already?" Loki asked, sounding surprised. He gave no indication that he heard the warning signs in the titan's voice. "I must send for my brother. I gave him my word that I would speak with him one last time. If that is agreeable with you, my husband?"

Thanos inwardly cursed those large green eyes that held a galaxy in their depths.

"I have no objection."

Loki smiled, leaned up to press a kiss to the strong jaw, then scrambled from the mattress to the servant board and sent a request for his brother to join them in the suite. Thanos noted with pride the messy signs of sex that Loki carried, and how the Aesir walked on stiff legs to the bathroom to clean himself. For his part, Thanos cleaned his skin with a spell, then wrapped his frame with a loose robe that reached to his ankles but cinched at the waist.

When Loki returned he had rosy cheeks from the hot water, and was humming as he braided his hair, in a new outfit of pearl white and periwinkle blue that was comfortable to sleep in. He sat on some cushions away from the ruffled bed, and waved at Thanos to join him.

"Come over here! When my brother arrives you can listen as I tell him a story."

Thanos frowned as he folded himself on a couch. "What story is this? You requested a last farewell."

Loki's face fell ever so slightly, his eyes becoming downcast. "Oh. You see, my king, I have been telling my little brother bedtime stories for years now. I took over for our mother when her duties would not allow her to see us to bed. It is a tradition that I had hoped... I might have one last time. I gave my word to Balder that I would tell him his favorite before I..."

Thanos gave a huff of annoyance. So now the prince showed his soft side.

"Is it a decent story?"

Loki glanced up, hopeful. "Oh yes! It had everything! Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles!" He made each feature sound unique and steeped in the promise of adventure.

Thanos tapped his finger tips on the arm of the couch. What harm could one story do?

"It had better have good torture, and not a wimp's idea of it."

Loki snickered behind a hand. "I think you will enjoy that part immensely, my king."

Before they could exchange more words it was announced that the third prince of Asgard had arrived, despite the late hour, and the lattice doors opened to admit him. Balder was a gangly youth with a mop of blonde hair, and he hurled himself at Loki with childish abandon. His brother caught him up, and squeezed him tightly, the two of them sharing both tears and smiles that were shadowed with sadness.

It struck the king how different the two brothers were, and yet there was a deep affection that bound them together. Balder gave Loki a report of everything he had seen and done that day, including all the dishes he had eaten at the feast, and the strange animals that roamed the gardens in the harem.

It was clear that despite their smiles and excited talk, there was a melancholy beneath it that spoke of a greater sorrow. Both brothers knew this would be the last time they were allowed to embrace.

Finally, Loki settled Balder down on his own cushion, and the three of them made an irregular triangle where Loki was facing both Thanos and his brother.

"Now, little brother. The king has been kind and granted our request that I be allowed to tell you one last story before you return home. He will stay and listen along with you." Balder frowned at his hands in his lap, but nodded quietly. "Have you nothing to say?"

Balder set his shoulders straight and turned to Thanos. "You have my deepest gratitude to grant us this request, your majesty."

Thanos waved an impatient hand for Loki to proceed.

"Very good, little brother. Now, I had planned to tell the story of the Princess and the Dread Pirate-"

"Oh, that's my favorite!" Balder broke in, turning to Thanos with an excited grin. "You will love it!"

Loki's heart would surely break. "Ehehe, yes I know. Now, you know the story, but his majesty does not. Let us start at the beginning. Once upon a time...there was a young woman named Buttercup, who was raised on a small farm in the country of Floren. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse, and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Wesley, but she never called him that."

As Loki spoke, his voice slowed and changed, creating a world between the syllables of the words, and painting the scene like an artist uses paint on canvas. With his voice Loki described the farm and the rolling hills of the country it laid in, placing a longing in the listener to go there and see it for themselves. Balder found a pillow to grip in his lap, sighing happily at the familiar cadence.

The younger prince turned to Thanos with a smile. "Isn't that a wonderful beginning?" He asked.

Thanos couldn't admit that he liked it, so he turned down his face in a grumpy pout and told the boy to shut up.

Ignoring them both, Loki continued.

"Nothing gave Buttercup as much pleasure as ordering Wesley around..."

Thanos smiled to himself as he realized that Buttercup and Loki shared the same hobbies.

" _'Farm boy, polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning.'_ " Loki's voice took on the perfect pitch for a young woman, just the right amount of arrogance that beauty could bring.

Then his voice changed to a soft spoken young man that answered. " _'As you wish.'_ "

In the air between then, Loki's hands rose, swirling gentle circles until images and figured emerged, illustrating his story. The young woman was shining gold, with flaxen hair, and the young man was hefting an axe, built for physical labor.

" _As you wish_ was all he ever said to her."

The gold figure approached the man with two buckets, dumping them at his feet.

_'Farm boy, fill these with water. Please.'_

The farm boy slowly straightened, looking at the young woman in the eyes.

_'As you wish.'_

"That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying ' _as you wish_ ' what he meant was... ' _I love you._ '"

The woman walked away, but turned to glance back at the farm boy. Then the scene changed, and Loki showed the interior of a kitchen, where the farm boy had just entered with an arm full of logs. He stopped when the woman said his name.

"Even more amazing was the day she discovered that she truly loved him back."

 _'Farm boy!'_ The figure paused. _'Fetch me that pitcher?'_

The farm boy did as requested, handing over an earthen pitcher that the woman could have easily taken down herself.

_'As you wish.'_

The farm boy's voice was saturated with his love for the woman, the sincerity overflowing. The next scene the figures were embracing, their colors mingling and mixing into a blazing glow that filled the room.

Thanos clapped a hand down loudly on the couch arm, ending the sickening display. Loki and Balder turned to the titan with wide eyes. "What is this mockery? Do you seek to trick me? You promised torture and revenge." He fixed Loki with a suspicious glare. "Is this story about kissing?"

"It is just starting!" Balder proclaimed, upset that the story had been interrupted. Loki settled his brother down with a few quiet words, then smiled at his husband.

"Not to fear, my king! Every story has a beginning, this is merely the set up for the heart break that is to come."

Thanos settled back in his seat, slightly more at ease. "Well, get on with it."

"Yes, my king," Loki said cheerfully, then returned to his story teller voice.

"Wesley had no money for marriage, so he packed his few belongings and left the farm to seek his fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Buttercup..."

Thanos groaned and rolled his eyes, while Balder made a hushing noise.

In the air, the two figures in love embraced again, this time with a desperation that had them clinging to each other.

 _'Hear this now. I will always come for you.'_ Said the farm boy.

_'But how can you be sure?'_

_'This is true love. You think this happens every day?'_

The two figures separated, Buttercup watching her love let go of her hands and leave her sight.

"Wesley never made it across the sea. His ship was attacked by the vicious Dread Pirate Roberts, who never left captives alive. When Buttercup received the news that Wesley was murdered-"

"Finally," Thanos muttered.

"-she went into her room and shut the door, and for days she neither slept not ate."

_'I will never love again.'_

For hours Loki spoke, weaving his tale with his voice and his illusions, drawing his audience deeper into the story. When Buttercup was announced to be the bride of the prince of the nearby kingdom, Loki introduced a new figure, the Prince Humperdink, and Balder whispered that he was an awful prince before Loki flicked him on the ear.

Then the Princess was captured by rogues, a short bald man and his two henchmen, who were a champion fencer, and a giant. Loki made up voices and accents for each one, describing their witty conversation with ease. Buttercup was taken across by boat to the neighboring country, where the bald man planned to murder her in order to incite a war.

That pleased Thanos immensely. Wars were always good in his opinion.

But the Princess was proving hardier than she first appeared, for she attempted escape by jumping over the edge if the boat, narrowly avoiding being the next meal for the Shrieking Eels that inhabited those waters. Then by morning, the scheming rogue realized they was being followed by a pirate craft, and made for the impossible Cliffs of Insanity that he was sure the pirate would not dare to follow.

Only follow them the pirate did. All the way up the rope he climbed, until the rogue cut it with a knife. The pirate, instead of plunging to his death, hung on for dear life to the side of the cliff.

_'Inconceivable.'_

_'You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.'_

Thanos laughed, throwing his head back at the accent and the wit. Loki was mildly startled, sharing a look with Balder.

He went on, explaining how the bald man and the giant took the Princess and left the sword fighter behind to dispose of the meddling pirate. In a stroke of decency, the fencer helped the pirate reach the top of the cliff where they exchanged friendly banter. The fencer told his story to the pirate, of how he thirsted for revenge on the man who had killed his father thirty years ago. How he studied every sword technique, traveling the world to find the six-fingered man from his childhood, but for now his quest was at a stand still.

“ _You see, I cannot find him! It's been twenty years and I'm starting to lose confidence. I just work to pay the bills, not a lot of money in revenge.”_

When the pirate had caught his breath, he stood up to face his opponent.

_'Well, I certainly hope that you find him someday.'_

_'Are you ready then?'_

_'Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair.'_

_'You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.'_

_'You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to die.'_

Thanos smiled, leaning forward in anticipation. The moment was right, the two figures faced each other in the air, their swords raised and poised, ready to draw blood...

When Loki happened to look out the window, and saw the sky outside was a light pink, the sun just staring to rise.

With a sigh he dissolved the illusions, bringing his knees up to his chest and curling up into a tight ball. Balder let out a pained cry and nearly flopped over a cushion in his haste to get to his brother's side. The younger held onto Loki, the both of them silent and shaking.

Thanos blinked, the sudden ending a shock when he had been ready for a skillful description of a duel to the death. For him this was the end of the story. Dawn had come before Loki could finish it.

The titan turned his face away from the pathetic display. He had forgotten about being cold and distant, too caught up in the tale. Now he had to watch Loki walk down the courtyard to meet the executioner's axe. The thought was not at all pleasing.

It was just a children's story. What did it matter if he never knew the end of it?

Why was it do difficult to look at his consort? The one who had been fearless the night before?

Loki pulled himself out of Balder's arms, clenching his jaw and straightening his spine. Standing up, Loki came to rest just in front of Thanos' knees.

"I am ready," was all he said, meeting the titan's eyes.

On the floor, Balder sucked in a proud breath. His brother would face death as a warrior, not a coward.

After a tense moment, Thanos finally nodded.

"Then let us not delay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention before that I was evil? 
> 
> Guys, I HIGHLY recommend that you go and watch The Princess Bride if you are not familiar with it already. I borrowed it for my story as Loki is using it. It's classic. Go watch. It cracks me up.
> 
> Have a WONDERFUL picture of reclining consort!Loki drawn by the talented teckmonky!! I love the attitude here. http://pre05.deviantart.net/b57c/th/pre/i/2016/346/4/c/loki_scheherazade_by_teckmonky-darelvd.png


	5. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It Christmas. Or really... two hours past. Ok, so I stayed up late writing and decided to post another chapter for you guys since you're so adorable and I love you!
> 
> Art at the end!! <3

 

Balder stood at the edge of the courtyard, a hand pressed to his stomach as he nervously watched the entrance where his brother would appear. The crowd around him seemed tired, despite the hour being after breakfast, and blank eyes were glazed while trying to avoid looking at the gleaming axe in the hands of the executioner, a troll like being from the savage edge of the galaxy that Balder had only seen in story books.

The young Aesir chewed on a lip, his hand inching up towards his neckline and the golden necklace that lay beneath his vest. His mother had given him a pendant in the shape of a sprig of holly, and it was a small comfort to him. With a jerk, his hand went back to his side, stubbornly refusing to touch it until there was a need.

Balder still believed his brother's plan would work. It had to work. Loki was the cleverest brother in the entire universe!

While the rest of the courtyard waited on sleep deprived legs, Thanos approached from his usual archway, his boots lingering at the invisible line before leaving the alcove. For once he did not have the desire to step out there and watch his consort approach, a change that did not sit well with the tyrant.

Images of Loki danced before his eyes, the precise shape of his hips, and the curve of his smile. The hint of skin beneath slashed cloth. The echo of laughter and stubborn demands, his enchanting voice whispered in the titan's ears, describing scenes and characters that crafted something new.

It had been a story. A terrible one at that. What did it matter if it had been cut off before the woman could be murdered, or the fencer could seek his revenge? The identity of the pirate had not yet been revealed, and it would forever remain a mystery.

There had been no torture yet, either.

“My Lord?” Came the voice of his Vizier, the Other tilting his head, hidden beneath the twisted gold cowl. “Are we ready to summon the Asgardian?”

Thanos scowled, his expression turning dark and forbidding. Usually such a face demoted doom for an entire species, and The Other rubbed his hands in sadistic anticipation.

“Send the executioner away,” Thanos ordered, causing the creature to splutter.

“M-my Lord? Did I mishear your command?”

Thanos turned with a growl, smacking the idiotic adviser aside. “I said send him away! Order the royal craft around to the front and escort my consort to join me on a tour of the city!”

The Other scurried away to do as he was told, stumbling over the hem of his robes to skirt the courtyard and whisper in the executioner's ear before rushing off to intercept the prince consort.

Balder watched, hope shining in his face, as the troll grunted, looking disappointed for a brief moment, then hauled the sickening weapon onto a shoulder and stalking off, making the ground shake with its passing. Balder wanted to shout and whoop, throwing his fist up into the air in triumph, but the young prince held his excitement within, watching and listening to the confused chatter around him.

Was the titan not going to execute the consort this morning? Were the murders at an end? What could they expect now? Did this mean the Asgardian would be the new queen?

Balder was approached by a servant, and he swaggered to an awaiting hovercraft, the same one he had traveled in behind Loki the previous day, happiness practically bubbling in his chest. This was a good morning, he could feel it!

Balder watched carefully through the entire ride, but Loki was just as shining and energetic as the day before, despite having been up the entire night. His brother waved to the crowds that turned out as part of their duty, and from somewhere he had conjured up flower blossoms and petals, showering them down on the astonished population.

No one had expected the prince to be spared. The tyrant had made it clear before that he would execute every woman he married.

How had Loki done it?

The problem was the titan, and Balder glared at the back of his brother in law's head. The king was entirely too stiff for his liking, his thick brows pinched together in a look of discontent. Balder was happy that his brother was alive, but that look made him nervous.

His hand crept back up to his throat, and the holly pendant. He had to keep believing in his brother, that clever Loki would find a way to end this cruelty.

Balder had absolute faith in Loki.

 

~~~

 

Far away in the golden realm of Asgard, the unblinking gatekeeper watched from his perch in the Bifrost observatory, his dark face grim beneath the horned helm, his hands folded over the pommel of his great sword, poised to activate the traveling bridge if it was necessary.

Beside him stood the Queen Mother, Frigga, standing as straight as a pole, her countenance as smooth as glass, though no one was deceived by her outer calm. She was dressed for battle, armor clad over her breasts and torso, and at her side was a wicked looking sword.

She was not the image of a mother who would stand idly by while her child was murdered.

Behind her stretched one hundred Einherjar warriors, hand picked to be swift and deadly. They stood in ranks, as silent as the danger beneath the surface of the water. They would respond at the word of their queen, their discipline impeccable.

The silence stretched on, as the entire room waited for events to happen that only the Gatekeeper could see. Finally Frigga could not hold her silence.

“Good Heimdall, what do you see?”

It took a moment before the deep voice rolled out in answer.

“I see the open courtyard of the titan, ringed by his minions and the slugs that feed from his filth.”

Frigga's mouth tightened. She did not want to think about the man who held her precious children. “Do you see Loki?”

“The prince is within the walls of the palace. He has not yet emerged.”

“And Balder?”

“The third prince is standing within view.”

Frigga settled down, resisting the urge to smooth her skirts, or better yet, take out her sword and sharpen it.

She stiffened at the sound of the gatekeeper's surprise, his golden eyes piercing the lightyears that separated her from her babies.

“I see the tyrant emerge. He has spoken with his chief adviser, a cowardly worm. Now the worm is hastily speaking to the executioner.”

Frigga's hand leapt to her throat, unable to completely hide her fears any longer. She wanted to scream at Heimdall to speak, to tell her everything, but could only wait as the man watched what she could not.

“The executioner has picked up his axe, shelving it on his shoulder.”

Heimdall turned to Frigga with a beaming smile.

“He lives, my queen.”

Her breath left her in a shuddering heap. “Oh my boy... my clever, brave boy.”

“Prince Loki is being escorted into the hovercraft beside the tyrant. He is waving and smiling at the people. You would be very proud of him, Your Majesty.”

Frigga patted her hair nervously, breathing to regain her composure, her lips fighting the spread of her smiles. “I _am_ proud of him! As proud as a mother can be. What of Balder?”

“The younger prince is riding behind his brother. He, too, looks well.”

“Has there been a public pardon for Loki?”

Heimdall scowled, tilting his head as he searched. He could not hear, only see. “None that I can see, my queen.”

Frigga's lips pressed together, her hands twitching her skirts behind her. “Well, until we have proof of Loki's pardon, we will continue to act on the presumption that his life is in danger. We will return every morning, and wait, for the call.”

She turned to give the orders to the Einherjar, the captain bowing deeply before ordering the rest back to their barracks and to rest for the following morning vigil.

Frigga's mind was made up. If her children had to stay up all night to fight for their lives, she would also stand with them, watching from afar, ready to come to their rescue. Her sons would not fight alone.

“I must give the news to the king,” she said, thanking Heimdall for his service.

The gatekeeper bowed his head in response, more grateful than the queen could know that he was not forced to watch the tragedy unfold. “I am sure the news will bring much relief to our grieving king.”

Frigga smiled sadly, thinking of her husband hunched over his throne, using what magic he had to plead with the Norns to spare their son this fate, adding what strength the old man had left while Thor watched and grew wiser in this hardship.

“Yes, it will comfort Odin much to hear that he lives. Perhaps now I can get the man to eat something,” she said, gripping her sword as she accepted her horse from a nearby assistant, swinging into the saddle to ride down the rainbow bridge.

Loki would return to Asgard one day, Frigga knew this in her heart. She _will_ embrace all her sons again, and kiss their pain away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Thanos so niiiiiice? :)))) Don't get used to it. 
> 
> Did you honestly believe that Frigga would be ok with Thanos killing her precious boy? I didn't think so, either. Frigga is a badass warrior queen and you will never convince me otherwise.
> 
> MOAR ART!! Seriously, teckmonky is a gold mine, and she's already made these pictures, and I asked her if I could share. <33333  
> http://pre08.deviantart.net/aa2a/th/pre/i/2016/255/0/0/loki_god_of_mischief_by_teckmonky-dahdam2.png 
> 
> And dancing! http://orig13.deviantart.net/a258/f/2016/284/9/e/loki_by_teckmonky-dakmhe0.gif
> 
> http://teckmonky.deviantart.com/art/Loki-Dancer-Gif-624092304


	6. Unforeseen Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter may be rough for some people. I'm tagging it as dub con, though there is no actual sex. I had written a non con scene, but it didn't sit right with me, and I replaced it with this. If you wish to skip the dub con, stop reading at the paragraph that starts with Loki saying "Very well!" I'll write in the notes at the end what happened. 
> 
> You can skip ahead to the paragraph that starts with "Loki slammed the door shut behind him."
> 
> I can't just take away Thanos' cruelty. He's not a nice guy. BUT after this it is going to take a positive turn and things will get much better for our boys, I promise. :) This is the only dub con of this story.

The palace was in a flurry of gossip and hushed whispers, everyone expressing their opinion about the unusual morning, but Balder ignored all of it to rush to the room that a servant told him was Loki's residence. When the royal party had arrived back at the gates Loki had begged the king to be allowed to rest.

Now Balder burst into the room, found Loki taking off his head scarf before a cheerful fire, and practically squealed as he threw himself into his brother's arms.

"You did it! Loki, it worked!"

Loki swung his brother around by the momentum of his jump, laughing along with the youth before tossing him onto a pile of cushions.

"Hush, brother, not so loud," Loki gently chastised. "We are not so safe even in these rooms. Give me a moment." Loki stared at nothing with concentration, and when Balder saw a light shimmer in the air he knew no one could listen in. "There. Better. Apparently these are traditionally the Queen's rooms, so I can rest here without being interrupted."

Balder whooped and tossed so pillow. "But we did it! Thanos stopped the execution!"

Loki's smile turned sad. "Yes, he did. For one day."

Balder froze. "You don't mean.... tomorrow..."

"Thanos did not officially pardon me," Loki reminded him, as casual as could be, though Balder could sense the underlying tension to the words. "Until he does, we must act as if my life is still in danger."

Balder groaned and reached for his hidden pendant. "So you will call for me again tonight? I can do it! How did I do last night? I tried to do everything you told me!"

Loki settled down and pulled Balder close, pressing a kiss to the lad's forehead. "You were superb! I could not ask for a better cohort. I am alive and well because of you, dear Balder."

The boy beamed, filled with happiness. Then, because his curiosity was as great as Loki's, his smile turned sly.

"Not to pry.... and you are probably tired..."

Loki groaned, shoving Balder over. "Go on, out with it."

Balder giggled. "How did...you know. How did it go with the king? Was he... nice?"

Loki stuffed his blushing face with a pillow so Balder could not see the crazy grin he wore. "You are entirely too young to share such details with!"

"But Loki!" Balder whined in the way he knew his brother hated, tugging on an elbow. "You promised to tell me everything! I am old enough, I know how sex works!"

The elder gave a grunt of defeat and rolled over to clutch the pillow to his chest, biting on a lip. "It was... not awful. He came in with arrogance, certain I would tremble at his boots, but I think I acted so differently than what he expected that I put him off. Once I talked him around to doing things my way, he was very amiable. It was... quite wonderful actually."

Balder grinned as he listened to Loki talk, kicking his feet idly while details were given in hushed tones. After half an hour of talking, Loki could not keep his eyes open any longer. He was bone tired.

"Do not disturb me until dinner," he said, rolling over with a blanket. "On pain of death."

Balder fetched another blanket and settled down next to Loki, his hand within easy reach of his brother. They had made it through one night. Loki's plan was so clever, Balder knew they could do it again until the king had mercy and pardoned Loki.

The brothers feel asleep, resting peacefully together.

~~~~~~~

Thanos was in a foul mood. So far two men had died for speaking out of turn, and a high noble had been imprisoned for making a noise like a cat. No one understood the titan, or knew what way his temper could turn. They could only only shift and move about nervously, trying not to trip the sensitive spider webs.

The titan knew what the problem was, and it was slumbering in his harem, alive and unaware of Thanos' wrath. He felt tricked, and unsettled that one person had managed to stall what he had decided was the only course of action, making him look weak and impotent before his subjects. Thanos hated when his power was challenged, yet that was what Loki had done the night before.

A fist clenched at the arm of his throne, making the nearby captain of his guard sweat nervously.

Damn the Aesir slut! If only he had finished the tale before the sun rose, Thanos could have easily let the man go, and pretend that he had not almost fallen whim to his charms. Thanos had sworn it would never happen again. Yet a pair of pretty green eyes and sinuous hips, and a witty tongue was all it takes.

The titan's heart grew hard, remembering again the bitter pain that haunted him. Loki had thought he had won, buying himself time. The titan would not allow this.

He would show his consort who was truly in control.

~~~~~~~

Loki toyed with a fork, frowning at his plate of untouched food. He had woken up hungry, and a servant had fetched him for a private meal with the king. But the king was not there, and Balder was exploring the gardens.

He sighed, glancing from the table to the only other occupant in the room. The green skinned woman stood by the door, watching Loki with a hidden hostility in her steel gaze. Loki did not blame her. It was rather boring to stand there while he ate.

Finally, he could bear the silence no longer. "Your name is Gamora, correct?"

The woman lifted her chin ever so slightly, but said nothing. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why must everyone be so suspicions?

"I am not going to leap over this table and try to strangle you," he said, leaning on a palm.

"You would be dead before your feet touched the ground," Gamora answered, her voice like a soft hushing sound of a sword being unsheathed.

Loki grinned. "I have no doubt. You are the best assassin and warrior that serves Thanos, I am told."

Gamora sneered, her first real emotion. "I have no need of false flattery."

"Why is flattery false if it is true?" Loki asked, to which the woman said nothing. He sat back in his chair, glaring at the empty seat next to him. "I find myself in a predicament, Gamora, and because you are the only unfortunate one within my reach, I must use you as a source of information. Tell me, did Thanos usually dine with his wife?"

There was a long pause while Gamora weighed Loki's question. "No one is allowed to speak of the old queen."

Giving another sigh, Loki picked up a bread roll and slowly tore it to pieces. "I am aware of that. I am not asking about her. What I want to know is was it customary for the king to dine alone with his wife on a regular basis."

Gamora pressed her lips together, but could not find a reason for remaining silent. "Yes, it was customary."

Loki's frown deepened. "Then... am I being shown disrespect by the king being left to eat alone, with an assassin for company?"

"I am here to guard you."

"From what?" Loki demanded. "The appetizers with twelve legs?" He tossed a roll at Gamora, who caught it one handed. Loki crossed his arms, seething. "Is Thanos displeased with me?"

Gamora approached the tale on slow steps, turning the roll this way and that. "I can tell you.... if you are honest with me in return."

"I make it a point to be honest when it is necessary."

She shot Loki a glance that said she was not fooled. "Two men have been killed today, because of the king's foul temper."

Loki pressed a finger against his lips, thinking that over. If Thanos was angry, Loki would have to be cautious when they were alone.

"So he seeks to punish me with a cold shoulder?"

Gamora shrugged. "I could not say. Only important business or a war would keep him from missing a meal with the queen."

Loki ground his teeth together. The insult was sharp. Respect would have to be something he would need to teach the titan. "I see."

The assassin settled down in the chair across from Loki, the tension remaining despite the outward relaxed show. "So... you survived one night. How did you do it?"

Loki gave her a sharp smile. "I made him drink a potion and now he is in love with me."

Gamora looked briefly confused. "I know of no such potion."

Norns spare him from dullards. "It was a joke. I know, not a funny one. I've had better days." He picked up his goblet to wet his throat. "What does it matter how I did it? I intend to keep doing it, for I have no wish to see Valhalla yet."

Gamora tilted her head. "What if you had the chance to escape? Would you take it?"

"My dear girl. Even if I _could_ escape, why would I place my trust in the eldest daughter of the man who holds me?"

She leaned over the table, gaze intent on Loki's. "Thanos is not my father."

Ah, Loki was beginning to understand. "So you would give me aid to do what? To hurt him? To take something from him in the same way he took something from you?"

His remark had hit the target, but Gamora had a poker face like none other. Loki was mildly impressed.

"Thanos has murdered countless women," she said, "because one could not stand his touch anymore. It is time that he was stopped."

"And you think that if I ran away that would make him repent?"

Gamora paused, uncertain. Loki went on.

"Thanos had murdered _thousands_ of people, including yours. He is a feared and powerful being, and he knows it. If I ran away, it would only serve to reinforce his idea that women," Loki laid a hand on his chest with a slight bow, "or those who share their sex, are not to be trusted."

"So you will remain in the slim chance that Thanos will not kill you? Why are you so confident that he will come to love you?" Gamora sneered, her questions blunt but honest.

Loki shrugged, lifting his goblet. "If I was relying on his love, I would have surrendered to the axe this morning."

He could see that the woman was struggling with it, trying to grasp his plan that he only hinted at. Gamora sat back in her chair, blinking a few times.

"You are just as mad as he is," she said, making Loki snort into his cup.

"Perhaps...It is often considered insane, or brave, to disregard ones safety for the sake of others." There, let her think that Loki was doing it for a noble cause. "Now, the real question is, do I trust you, and if I _do_... then how will you help me stop the murders, starting with my own?"

There was a long pause before Gamora stood up, tossing the bread roll back to Loki.

"Allow me to prove that you can trust me."

~~~~~~

Loki's dinner lay unsettled in his stomach, the nervous churning thanks to the agonizing wait he suffered in the wedding rooms while waiting for Thanos to arrive. It was a few hours after dark, and Loki could not focus on the page of his book, too wound up to read.

Two men had died...

If Thanos did not arrive, or if he did not allow Loki to summon Balder, then Loki would die.

If Loki finished the story too soon then he would die.

He absolutely refused to think about that now, and tried to settle his nerves. One night at a time, he reminded himself. Loki glanced at the decanter of Fire Brew, but he thought better of it. Better to know what sort of reception he would get first.

The door finally opened, and Loki put down the book, rising gracefully to his feet with a warm smile to greet his husband.

"Good evening, my king. I hope your day was pleasant and enjoyable."

Thanos paused on the threshold of the room, regarding Loki with suspicion. Instead of answering the greeting, Thanos merely watched Loki, whose smile became strained but did not fall.

Sensing that something was off, Loki tilted his head and tried again. "Would you care for some wine to refresh yourself, my king? You have come to relax, have you not?" Loki gestured to the carved wooden cabinet that held all manner of drinks and bottles. He turned towards it, going to fetch something.

"No drink," Thanos said.

Loki paused, regarding the titan who had crossed over and sat in a chair, instantly making it a throne with his posture. Loki shrugged, leaning against a lounge with a hip, refusing to be shaken.

"Very well, but I am very thirsty myself-"

"Come here, Loki."

Loki's stomach plunged at the stern command, but he did not let his hesitation show, padding over to stand right in the middle of the titan's knees. He kept up a pleasant smile, remaining charming and demure, hoping that was enough to appease Thanos. A blush threatened to creep over his cheeks as he thought again of how he had been touched the night before. Loki couldn't cease the hopeful flutters that it might happen again.

"You are not as clever as you might believe," Thanos said, in a low and dangerous voice.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked, his smile slipping as alarm bells rang in his head.

A thick hand shot out and grabbed Loki by the jaw, pulling him close so quickly that Loki stumbled, grabbing onto the arm to steady himself. He dared not retaliate with a defensive spell.

"Do you seek to play me for a fool?" Thanos asked, his breath a hot desert wind on Loki's face. "Did you think I would not see through your little games?"

Loki's first instinct was to go limp and surrender, but he knew that was what Thanos wanted, to intimidate and terrorize him. So Loki resisted, squirming in the grasp and snarling like a canine, digging his nails into the vambraces, though it did no good, of course. When his efforts did nothing Loki went still and glared up at the titan.

"Release me!" He demanded, his eyes stinging with tears from the painful grip on his jaw. "I know not of what you speak!"

"Don't you?" Thanos asked, a rough chuckle digging into Loki's ears. "Try again, little one."

Since Loki could not admit to anything that would get him into more trouble, they were at an impasse, with Loki leaning painfully on one knee while his head was held back and up.

"Have I done something wrong?" Loki asked, forcing himself to calm down and let go of Thanos' wrists, resting them on the thighs. "What have I done to displease you, husband?"

Without warning he was released, and shoved backwards down to the floor.

"You, like the rest of your filthy gender, are wicked and conniving," Thanos replied, as cold as a winter's chill. "Your mistake was in thinking that your arts would work on me."

Loki carefully felt at his mandible, and one side of his mouth pulled back into a sneer. "Which gender would that be, my king? Need I remind you that I share _yours_ as well."

He saw Thanos' eyes flash, and silently chided his reflex to backtalk.

The titan stood, looming over Loki on the floor, who was wise enough to stay as low as possible. "You will keep you forked tongue behind your teeth. I made the mistake of allowing you to speak freely. I now rescind that privilege."

Slowly and carefully Loki shifted to a more comfortable position, reclining as if he had always planned to sit on the floor. This was bad, and he needed to salvage what he could.

Loki hung his head, using the piteous and contrite method, and adding a dash of confused hurt, playing up the tears that were already in his eyes.

"I meant no disrespect, my king," he murmured. "I had thought... since you enjoyed yourself so well last night, and-and I did as well...that you approved of my forwardness. Was I wrong?" He turned his shining eyes up at the titan, but was met with a fierce cruelty.

"Even now you attempt to manipulate me."

"I merely want to-"

"Enough! You are nothing except a play thing for my amusement, and I will hand you over to Death when I am finished."

Loki felt a surge of anger as his ploy proved to be ineffective. There was no winning with this man, and Loki knew there was nothing he could say to convince the titan not hurt him. He could see the mad gleam in the eyes, the hand reaching for him...

No! Loki would do this on his terms!

"Very well," he shouted, surging to his feet and away from Thanos. "Your ears are closed to anything I would say. I have no defense against your baseless accusations. Then have it your way!"

Flicking his wrist, Loki summoned a lethal looking riding crop, wrapped in stiff leather, and thick at the handle. He tossed it to Thanos, and apparently it was enough of a distraction to give the titan pause, who regarded both Loki and the object with grim curiosity.

"Go on, use it on me," Loki challenged, tilting his chin up. "Since you seem determined to punish me for the crime of being self assured. Or the crime of being born as both genders. Or is it the crime of actually enjoying myself last night that offends you?"

Thanos' fist tightened around the crop, a chilling smile starting to show. A long moment passed, and Loki was unsure if Thanos would continue. He gritted his teeth, hating the wait.

"You seem eager for pain, little one," Thanos said, stepping forward, swinging the crop down against his thigh with a loud crack, making Loki flinch. "Remove your clothes."

Loki took his time, glaring while he tossed his vest and pants away. At least the embroidered pink gauze would not be ruined.

When Loki was completely bare he sauntered to a table that was waist high for him, turning his back on Thanos and bending over it. Even in this debasement he was royalty. No matter what Thanos said or thought, he could not take that from Loki. Thanos may think that he was punishing Loki, but he was only doing what Loki wanted.

In this, Loki had the control.

A touch of leather to his back side, and Loki shifted his legs. "You had better start before the dawn arrives," he said, testing his luck.

The crop continued to trace the inside of his thigh, and Loki thought he heard the catch of a breath. Strange, because Loki had not thought this to be remotely sexual. Had he made a mistake?

"This is good, little one," Thanos said, looking over the expanse of creamy skin, just waiting to be marked up. The crop teased the underside of Loki's balls, then the pink folds of his cunt. "This is your place. You were made for this alone. You belong to me."

Loki shuddered at the deep tone, wondering why it struck a chord within him. He should not be feeling this warm.

The first strike was sharp, straight across both of Loki's cheeks. He held in the grunt, rocking into the table to absorb the blow. More strikes came, one after another, creating stripes of fire that burned and devoured. Loki refused to make a sound, but that was becoming more difficult as more blows rained down on his unprotected rear.

The crop left bright red marks on Loki's skin. He bit onto his wrist to hold back the groans of pain. He could not turn to watch his husband, but by the breathing and the scattered grunts behind him, Loki thought that Thanos was enjoying himself.

Then the crop went lower, the harsh leather smacking against Loki's tender thighs, spreading more pain and fire than he thought possible. Holding in his cries had become impossible, and tears streamed from Loki's eyes. Cries turned to howls, his fingers gripping onto the table until the knuckles were white.

Loki could survive this. He had to.

Trying to think of anything else, Loki theorized that Thanos was not actually angry at Loki, but was taking out his pain and bitterness from the old betrayal out on him. Clearly what the queen had done had left Thanos feeling inadequate, and he had to make up that deficiency by being extra harsh, and extra cruel, proving he was more powerful than anyone.

He must have loved her greatly, to never want to feel that pain again.

It did not absolve Thanos of Loki's treatment, or the murders of his previous consorts, but it did help Loki to understand the king a little more.

At last the room was still, and no more blows came, but their absence was worse than anything that had come before. There was nothing to distract him from the agony. Loki was aware of his pathetic sobbing, whimpering as the burning became unbearable.

A hand pressed against Loki's spine, pinning him to the table, while fingers probed at his hole. Loki weakly protested, tensing his shoulders, but the fingers did no more than spread him open, and look. Thanos' breathing sounded ragged.

"This is what you are...and always will be."

Loki bite his tongue, though he wanted to scream and claw the titan's eyes out. It was wrong, wrong, wrong! Thanos had taken nothing except what Loki had already given! This was just another trick that the titan was unaware of.

"Tell me... who owns you."

The prince whined, knowing what he had to answer, but hating it.

"I... I belong... to the mighty Thanos," he gasped out, fighting a brief and unexpected flare of arousal.

Thanos swore, surprising Loki, who could breathe again when the hand was lifted.

"Be still," Thanos ordered.

Loki did not have to wonder why when warm liquid splashed over his rear and back, sliding down his waist to pool on the table. Appalled, Loki realized what had happened, and a glance down confirmed the presence of pearly fluid.

He dropped his forehead to the wooden surface, feeling dirty for the first time since he arrived at this wretched palace. Thanos had marked him, claimed him, in such a savage and primal way. The fierce pain in his back and legs was echoed by the burning rage in Loki's gut.

"Now summon the boy," Thanos said with only a hint of breathlessness. "You _will_ finish your ridiculous tale tonight, so my executioner will not be disappointed again."

Loki wiggled away as fast as he could, hissing as each movement brought unspeakable pain. "Get. Off of me!"

He managed to extract himself from the sticky table, vacating the room as quickly as he could to stumble and limp towards the bathroom. He would not let Balder see him like this, it was unspeakable!

Loki slammed the door shut behind him, then clutched the side of a sink as everything shattered, the pain sending shooting barbs all over his body. He could not even touch the inflamed skin, it was torture. He ought to be glad that Thanos had drawn no blood, but Loki would be a mass of bruises in the morning. Loki spied himself in a mirror and almost sobbed. His forehead rested on the marble counter top, shaking and quivering in the mess Thanos had made of him.

The worst part had been the end, the confusion of emotions swirling in Loki's mind. He wasn't supposed to _like_ it. What story of depraved creature was he? Even now there was a smoldering warmth between his legs at the memory of being claimed.

He couldn't think about it right now. Maybe it would be more clear in the morning, when his skin wasn't trying to kill him.

After an eternity, Loki became aware of his surroundings again, hiccuping as he limped to the shower to wash away the filth. He could not even think about sitting in the tub. He did not have the luxury of remaining there to pick up the pieces. If he wanted to survive he had to go back out, and use his tongue to buy himself another night.

He could do this. He was Loki! Proud son of Odin and Frigga, brother of Thor, Silvertongue and Master of Riddles! Balder had absolute faith that Loki would succeed.

He could not be beaten. He _will_ survive.

Unsure of how much time had passed, Loki spent another half an hour beneath a stream of cold water, sighing in brief relief. He could not sit up entirely straight, but if he reclined then the pain would not be so great. Loki washed his face, then placed a mild illusion over his features so as not to worry his brother, banishing the puffy eyes and red cheeks.

It would also serve to unnerve Thanos. Loki styled his hair and dressed in a robe of dark green and sunset gold, comfort colors that reminded Loki of home. Home reminded him of his mother, and with that thought, Loki had the strength to leave the wash room and return with a smile in place, ready for battle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when Thanos had plans to hurt Loki, Loki instead summoned a thick riding crop and allowed Thanos to whip him on a table. By suggesting this, Loki kept the power balance, and that helped him endure it. Thanos stuck to his buttocks and thighs, but it hurt a lot, leaving Loki with bruises and flaming red marks. There was mild sexual contact, and some degrading words. This is *not* the right way to perform bdsm. 
> 
> This will tie into some kinks later on, but as I already promised, this will be the only dub con. 
> 
> HEY GUYS HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	7. The Continued Tale of the Princess and the Dread Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I feel guilty for the last chapter, here's another one. I know where I am going with this, and it's a happy ending. Bear with me one more chapter, then the fluff can begin.

<!--  
@page { margin: 0.79in }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.08in }  
\-->

Balder waited nervously in the evening hours, unable to nap any longer, so he lingered about a splashing fountain with exotic fruit trees around it that were perfect for climbing. It was several hours after dark, and the young prince was beginning to let his imagination run wild. Thanos had not looked happy during the ride, and Balder had been listening to the servants talk.

Apparently, when the titan was angry he has a tendency to hurt people for fun.

When the chief harem servant, the one with four eyes, came to fetch Balder, he practically ran down the hall, intent on seeing his brother alive and well.

Loki greeted him with his usual warm smile from the floor, and relief flooded through Balder at seeing him unharmed. He wanted to rush forward like before, but something in the way Loki held his gaze told Balder he had to be careful.

So Balder settled for a happy gush of emotion, settling on the pillows and telling Loki about his day and the things he had discovered in the gardens. He described all the new creatures and species he had seen and how tasty the new fruit was. He reminded himself that he must play his part, if he wanted Loki's plan to succeed.

While he spoke, Balder noticed the small details that Loki couldn't tell him, but practically shouted with his silence. His brother was moving stiffly, and was reclining on his side, rather than sitting on his bottom, or back. Loki kept still below the waist, and his answers to Balder's talk was a little _too_ enthusiastic. Almost forced.

Balder knew when Loki was putting on a brave face. Though his brother was quite clever, and was able to fool the best of the best, he could not fool Balder.

Another clue was Thanos, who sat in the same couch as before, looking more solemn than ever, watching Loki very, very carefully, with something dark and sinister in his gaze. Loki, for his part, refused to even glance the king's way. That also told Balder something was wrong, for Loki only used his cold shoulder for when someone truly angered him. He and Thor had once ignored each other for a decade.

The worst part was that Balder could not ask, or even show concern. He had to smile and laugh and pretend to be so _thankful_ that they could sit and talk and listen to the rest of the story. When, in truth, Balder ached inside, and wanted to hold his brother close and comfort him, soothing the pain away, then scold Thanos from now until the world ended.

Finally, Balder settled down, hopping on his pillow like an eager child. “Can we continue the story, brother? Please?”

Loki tilted his head to the side, smiling. “Hmmm, I do not know...”

“Puh-leeeeeeaze?”

“Oh, alright,” Loki grinned, tucking another pillow beneath his hip. His face tightened as he shifted, but hastily relaxed again. “Now, where were we? As I recall, our protagonist, the Princess, had been whisked away by terrifying rogues, who carried her to the enemy country and there plotted to end her life in order to start a war....”

Thanos leaned back, his focus sharpening as Loki began to speak. “The pirate and the fencer,” he said, wanting more than anything else to know the outcome of the duel.

Loki glanced at the king for the first time, looking pleased. “Ah yes... the Cliffs of Insanity.”

He continued his tale, taking a moment to set the scene with his illusions, the man in black and the swordsman facing off, circling each other, their swords touching briefly in tests of skill before they danced to and fro across the rocky terrain.

While they fought, Loki kept up the dialogue, switching his voices between the two, playing up the banter, and drawing the sword play out. Normally he would be up and demonstrating some of the moves himself, but Loki did not dare move an inch from his spot, and Balder did not mention it.

The swordsman was indeed very skilled, but the man in black kept up with him, as they moved up and down, chasing each other over and under the ruins of an old city. The climax came as a bit of fancy work disarmed the fencer, who knelt and begged for death, but the pirate was both merciful and clever, knocking the man out so he could not follow him. Then the pirate pursued his goal, chasing down the path the rogue and the giant took with the Princess.

To no surprise he was ambushed by the giant, who was left behind by the rogue to stop him. Thanos listened with rapt attention as the pirate faced the giant in a duel of strength. The giant was not as fearsome as he pretended, and the banter between the two of them greatly amused Thanos.

“ _So what happens now?” the pirate asked when the rock the giant had thrown had missed his head by merely an inch._

“ _We face each other as God intended,” the giant answered in his deep rumbling voice. “Sportsman like! No tricks, no weapons. Skill against skill alone.”_

“ _You mean, you put down your rock and I'll put down my sword, and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?”_

_The giant hefted another rock in a playful manner. “I could kill you now.”_

_Hastily and carefully, the pirate put down his sword onto the grass. “Frankly, I think the odds are slightly in your favor at hand fighting.”_

“ _It's not my fault being the biggest and the strong,” the giant said with amusement, tossing his stone away. “I don't even exercise!”_

The two circled each other, and the masked man made the first move, attempting a couple of times to use his strength against the giant, who merely stood there and watched him struggle until he stopped.

“ _Look, are you merely fiddling around with me, or what?”_

“ _I just want you to feel you are doing well! I hate for people to die embarrassed.”_

They continued their conversation, even as the giant switched to the offense, but the pirate leapt from a boulder onto the giant's back, and got his arms around his throat, now having the giant at a disadvantage, slowly choking him into surrender.

That was a nice touch, Thanos thought, who liked cleverness winning against brute force. He was mildly disappointed that the pirate once again spared his opponent's life, flying off once the giant had fallen unconscious on the grass.

The tale made up for it when the pirate faced off against the rogue in a battle of wits for the life of the Princess, who was bound and blindfolded next to her last remaining captor. They sat across from each other on a stone table, with drinks and food, and the rogue waited while the pirate poured poison into one of the goblets, challenging the man to guess which one held life, and which one held death.

Loki paid very close attention to what pleased Thanos, and he noticed it was when life and death hung in the balance, as well as when one person outwitted another. He played up the conversation, the rogue ranting on and on about his supposed superior intellect, but in the end, he fell over laughing until he died. The Princess questioned how the pirate had chosen correctly, when the man in black revealed that both drinks had been poisoned, and he was merely immune.

Thanos sat back with a broad grin, chuckling to himself and rubbing his chin.

Loki begged for a moment to wet his parched throat, and Balder fetched him some cool spring water to drink, then he continued.

It was exhausting talking for hours, but Loki made it through, cutting off from time to time to show how Prince Humperdink was also chasing the rogue and the pirate, finding the evidence of each fight and piecing together the details based on the tracks left over. In all the land there was no better tracker than Prince Humperdink. Now, as the pirate dragged the Princess with him towards the border of the land, they were running from the Prince, who was intent on obtaining his stolen bride.

Thanos was beginning to grow bored, making an irritated noise when the pirate revealed his identity to be Wesley, the farm boy come back from the dead. It did amuse him that Buttercup found out it was her lost love by shoving him down a steep cliff, then throwing herself down after him. They connected at the bottom, amazed at the sight of each other, exchanging vows of true love once more. Loki skipped the kiss, though he implied it for Balder's sake.

The excitement picked up again when Prince Humperdink began to catch up to the pair, and in order to escape they had to plunge into the forbidding Fire Swamp.

The Fire Swamp was an apt name, and was fraught with danger as every step the couple took brought new challenges, while Wesley explained what he had been doing the past five years that transformed him from an honest farm boy to the Dread Pirate Roberts. The couple looked out for each other, saving each from burning flames that randomly popped up, the quick sand that swallowed them whole, and the giant, terrifying rats that attacked, trying to eat Wesley, but Buttercup bravely fought them off.

Each time they almost died it filled Thanos with much glee, though he was grumpy each time they survived.

Apparently, it was a testament to their stead fast love, or something.

Loki almost laughed when Thanos perked up again as the Prince Humperdink intercepted them on the other side, just as they thought they were safe, demanding Wesley to surrender. The lovers could not catch a break. Wesley mouthed off to the Prince and nearly started a fight, when at the last minute Buttercup surrendered on their behalf and made the Prince swear he would return Wesley safe and sound to his vessel.

However, off to the side, the Prince gave a secret order to his ruthless second in command, the Count Rugen.

_"When we are out of sight take him back to Floren and throw him in the Pit of Despair."_

_"I swear it will be done."_

Thanos nearly rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Such a name could only mean delicious screams, and it pleased him that the Prince was revealing himself to be a ruthless villain.

When Prince Humperdink took Buttercup away on his horse, Wesley found himself cuffed and facing the cold blooded count, when he noticed something odd.

_"What are you looking at?" Asked the man._

_"You have six fingers on your right hand,” Wesley answered with a smug smile. “Someone is looking for you."_

Thanos barked out a laugh just as Wesley was knocked unconscious.

Here Loki paused, stretching and moving to a different position on his pillows while Balder took a brief bathroom break, and fetched some refreshments. Loki subtly checked the time, reasoning where his story would land by dawn. He had enough time. It would last.

Thanos tapped his finger with impatience, but allowing the other two to move about. His eyes lingered on Loki whenever the prince shifted, a fierce satisfaction beneath the calm surface. Loki still refused to speak to him.

Loki picked the tale back up as Wesley woke up, finding himself strapped to a table inside a dark and dank underground dungeon. Loki took care in describing the torture instruments that Wesley spotted all around him, and the way an albino attendant revealed he was in the Pit of Despair, carefully cleaning his wounds while casually informing Wesley that the Count specialized in extracting information through pain, a connoisseur of suffering.

Then he cut away from Wesley to reveal Buttercup, who wandered about the castle, moping. Prince Humperdink spoke with his lieutenant, ordering that the security be doubled, as he suspected that assassins from Gildur would attempt to break in on the night of the wedding and murder his bride. The lieutenant was ordered to clear out the Thieves Forest with strong men, and take all the ragged crowd into custody. Here and there the Prince slipped out hints and clues that his intentions were not altogether pure, and later he discussed his new plans with his closest confidant, the Count. It had been he who was behind the capture of the Princess, and Humperdink seemed most confident that his new plan would stir the country to war.

The Count had a sadistic streak of humor, and left the Prince to begin his experiments on Wesley in the Pit. Thanos leaned forward again, paying close attention as Loki described the torture, and the machine that the Count hooked Wesley up to.

The figure in the air that was horizontal jerked and flinched as if in discomfort that he could withstand, but did not appreciate. Balder hugged the pillow to his chest, always hating this part, but Thanos wanted Loki to be more explicit in the reactions of the cold, calculating Count. Loki complied, silently apologizing to Balder to drawing it out.

“ _I've just sucked one year of your life away. I may one day go as high as five, but I really don't know what that will do to you, so let's just start with what we have. Tell me, what did this do to you? And remember, this is for posterity, so be honest. How do you feel?”_

_The only sound that came from Wesley was a broken whimper._

“ _Interesting,” the Count said, cool as a winter breeze, making a note on his parchment._

Thanos continued to chuckle, even as Loki changed the scene. Now it was a hut in the middle of the forest, and while vagabonds were running around being caught and hauled into carts with cages, one man was huddled by a door with a bottle in his hand, drunkenly calling out for another to hear him.

“ _You told me to go back to the beginning! So I have. This is where I am. There is where I will stay! I will not be moved!”_

The drunkard was Inigo Montoya, the Fencer, who had made it back to Floren after his defeat by the man in black. He was not taking that defeat very well. A moment later, he was found by the Giant, Fezzik, who smiled as he picked up his lost friend and nursed him back to health, though not exactly in a gentle way.

“ _You don't look so good,” the giant said, holding the swaying Inigo._

“ _Perhaps no,” Inigo replied in a slurred voice. “I feel fine!”_

_The giant smiled and let the man go, who immediately toppled forward and onto his face._

Fezzik had to feed and care for Inigo, dunking his head into hot and cold water to make him sober once more.

When that was finished, Fezzik spoke to Inigo of the death of the man who had hired them both, and the upcoming wedding that everyone was speaking of. The giant had also seen the Count Rugen, the six-fingered man, who was the one Inigo had been searching for his entire life.

From then on they began to plan, but quickly realized that even their combined strengths was not enough to enter the castle and take on the Prince's forces. Then Inigo was struck with inspiration, and informed Fezzik they needed the brilliance of the Man in Black, and thus they set out to find him, with only a vague hope he was within reach.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Buttercup and Humperdink had reached an agreement that if Wesley wished to marry her, then she could write him a letter, and if he arrived before the wedding then it would be canceled, and she would be free to leave with her lover. If Wesley did not arrive, then the wedding would continue as planned. Buttercup agreed, despite knowing that Humperdink had not sent the letter at all.

Then she expressed her utter faith in Wesley, stating that he would come for her no matter what. When the Prince replied that she was a foolish girl, she responded with heat.

“ _Yes, I am a silly girl, for not having seen sooner that you were nothing but a coward with a heart full of fear!”_

“ _I would not say such things, if I were you,” replied the Prince, deathly still in his growing wrath._

“ _Why not? You cannot hurt me. Wesley and I are joined by the bonds of love,” she told him with the sincerest of faiths. “And you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds, and you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords. And when I say you are a coward, that is only because you are the slimiest **weakling** ever to crawl the Earth!”_

_The Prince slammed his belt down onto a table, his face livid. “I would not say such things if I were you!” Then gripped Buttercup painfully by the arm, he escorted her to her chamber, slamming her inside._

From there the Prince rushed to the Pit of Despair, leaping down the stairs and bent over the bound form of Wesley, his eyes burning with madness.

“ _You truly love each other, and so you might have been truly happy. Not one couple in a century has that chance, no matter what the story books say. And so I think no man in a century will suffer as greatly as you will.”_

Humperdink rushed to the machine, then raised the bar to the top most level.

“ _Not to fifty!” the Count jumped up, just as Wesley began to wail and scream in utter agony, thrashing on the table in throes, while the Prince looked on in satisfaction._

For added affect, Loki used a spell to create the exact tone and sound of Wesley's suffering, letting the sound fill the rooms for a moment and then allowing them to die out. Balder was pressing his face to a pillow, and Loki rubbed his brother's back. It was worth it, however, to see the look of utter delight on Thanos' face. When Balder was more composed, Loki continued.

Apparently Wesley's screams were so loud and powerful that it could be heard throughout the kingdom, causing many to pause and turn their heads in confusion at the echoes of a dying man.

Thanos hummed in contentment, but when Loki paused, he motioned for him to continue. Apparently he loved the torture, but wanted to hear the rest of the story.

Fortunately, the cries were also heard by Fezzik and Inigo, and the fencer realized what the sounds were, having an intimate knowledge of that amount of suffering, and followed them to the grove where the hidden entrance to the Pit lay. By the time the two arrived there, the Prince and the Count were gone, and it was easy to overpower the albino and gain entrance, using Inigo's sword, and finding Wesley's dead body there.

Inigo was not so easily beaten, however, and commanded Fezzik to take up the corpse and bear it to a nearby miracle worker. Miracle Max was a retired old coot, who used sorcery, trickery, and a little bit of uncommon knowledge, to create what he called 'miracles' that no one could explain. However, the once famous, grouchy old man was now living in a hut, out of favor with the Prince, and he bore a grudge for his dishonorable discharge.

Inigo used that to his advantage, persuading Miracle Max to bring the Man in Black back to life so he could seek vengeance on the Prince. Max went into titillating giggles, creating a pill that he said would bring their friend back to life to fight for True Love. Almost on cue, Thanos groaned, and Balder motioned for him to hush.

Loki was feeling the tiredness, knowing that dawn was drawing near. He just needed to hold out for a little while.

With the pill in their possession, Fezzik and Inigo hauled Wesley's corpse to the wall before the main gate of the castle, hiding from the squad of guards that stood before the entrance. With a prayer and a kiss, they stuffed the pill down Wesley's throat, then waited for the miracle to happen.

It was almost instantaneous. Wesley awoke, but had no control over his facilities, demanding answers from the two men.

“ _Who are you? Are we enemies? Why are we on this wall? Where's Buttercup?”_

“ _Let me explain,” Inigo said, then thought better of it. “No, there is too much, let me sum up; Buttercup is marrying Humperdink in little less than half an hour. So all we have to do is get in, break up the wedding, steal the princess, make our escape. After I kill Count Rugen.”_

_Wesley scowled slightly, wiggling his finger as he contemplated this outline. Fezzik seemed glad by the slight movement, and pointed it out._

“ _What are our assets?” Wesley asked._

_Inigo pointed to each other them. “Your brains, Fezzik's strength, my steel.”_

“ _That's it? Impossible. If I had a month to plan maybe I could come up with something, but this...” Wesley shook his head, a jerky movement that showed he only had partial control._

After Fezzik praised Wesley for his head jiggle, Wesley bemoaned the fact that they did not have a wheelbarrow, nor a dark cloak.

The wheelbarrow, it turned out, was in the forest with the albino, and Fezzik produced a large black cloak from his shirt that Miracle Max had given to him, because it fit so nicely. These two items seemed to satisfy Wesley, who gave the orders for the other two to lift him up.

“ _Now I'll need a sword eventually.”_

“ _Why?” Inigo asked, “You can't even lift one!” He straightened Wesley's head, which had fallen to one side._

“ _True, but that's hardly common knowledge is it?” Wesley replied, his head falling to the other side once Inigo's hand let go. Inigo lifted it once more. “Now, there may be problems once we're inside.” His head fell back again, this time it was straightened by Fezzik's giant paw._

“ _I'll say,” Inigo cut in. “How do I find the Count? And once I do, how do I find you again? And once I do, how do I escape?”_

_Fezzik held on to Wesley's head, but spoke to Inigo. “Don't pester him, he's had a hard day.”_

“ _Right... right. Sorry?”_

_Fezzik moved Wesley's head, nodding it for him._

Thanos and Balder were both laughing at the scene, but for entirely different reasons.

Such was Loki's talents in illusions that he made music swell and cascade, a happy and joyous song, though pompous and overbearing as well. The figure of Buttercup, dressed in silver, accompanied the form of Humperdink, as they approached the altar and a man wrapped in ceremonial ropes, who would perform the wedding, while the wizened king and queen of the country looked on.

Balder tapped Loki's knee and Loki paused, glancing at the window where the slight pink sky was beginning to lighten. Relief rose up like a wave, threatening to consume him. He had made it another night.

Immediately Loki dropped the illusions, cutting the music off. He crossed his arms and waited for Thanos to challenge him.

He didn't have to wait long. The titan noticed everything, turning his gaze from Loki to the window, then back again.

“All night,” he muttered, rubbing his chin. All night Loki had spoken, and still the story was not completed. Thanos could be content with this much, couldn't he? Wesley had been tortured, and despite his apparent lack of pulse had cheated death, surprising even Thanos. Buttercup was going to marry Humperdink, who was plotting her murder even as they said their vows.

It was enough, surely, to know that _someone_ would die by the end. But who?

Thanos scowled, narrowing his eyes at Loki.

“There could not be much more left to tell,” he argued. “I shall put off the execution for a few hours. Finish it.”

But Loki shifted in his seat, sitting straight up onto his aching backside without a flinch, and crossed his arms stubbornly. It was clear that he would not speak another word, and Thanos could not force him to.

The titan growled, becoming angry. How dare this little upstart defy him!

“Fine!” Thanos thundered, making Balder flinch behind his brother. “You are a thorn in my side, little Aesir! Go and rest in your rooms, but _tonight_ you will finish your tale, is that understood?”

Balder held his breath, hoping that he had heard correctly.

A smile, colder than Jotunheim's winter, appeared on Loki's face. “Clear as crystal, my king. I am sure that I shall sleep like a babe.”

Thanos caught himself before he chuckled. He nearly _chuckled_! Damn the wretch!

The titan stood and stomped from the room without a backwards glance, leaving the brothers alone.

Balder let out his breath, a little shaky in the knees.

“Loki! You did it! He said another night!” Balder threw his arms around Loki's neck, but was startled by Loki's sharp cry of pain. “What is it? What happened?” he asked, his youthful voice shaking with tears.

Loki rolled onto his stomach, trying to curl up and control the sudden agony in his back and legs. Now that Thanos was gone and the story was not distracting him, Loki was fully aware of his body and how it ached, and he could no longer pretend.

“I-it is not you, Balder,” he said. “Last night was... w-was difficult....”

Anger as hot as a star surged through Balder's body. “What happened?” He demanded in a voice of steel.

It took a lot of coaxing and encouragement from Loki before he could speak through his tears, revealing the details of Thanos' cruelty. All the while he rested his head on Balder's lap, the boy's fingers combing through his hair. This was another reason why Loki needed Balder, and it was perhaps greater than the first. Balder had no form of judgment, and had never ridiculed Loki for his magic, or his tricks, or his choices.

With Balder, Loki could be completely open, and allow the tears to flow. There was no need to pretend.

“I-I had thought... he would be gentle again l-like... the first time,” Loki sniffed, scrubbing at his cheeks. “I am s-such a fool! I _knew_ what he was like!”

“No, Loki,” Balder said in a soothing voice, helping Loki to the bed so he could be more comfortable. “Do not say that.... It is not your fault at all.”

The younger gasped in horror as Loki revealed the damage, running to Loki's chest where he had a soothing cream made by the palace healers. Loki could barely stand to touch his own skin, and so suffered his younger brother to do it for him, burning with resentment and embarrassment.

He couldn't make the marks go away, or it might cause Thanos to become more angry with him. But he would be damned if he would last another night like the last one, where any flinch or movement had been agonizing.

Under Balder's gentle care the edge of the pain was relieved, and Loki felt the fuzzy weight of sleep pull him down. He would be stiff when he woke up, but he would deal with that when the time came. Before Balder could even replace the lid on the cream Loki's eyes were closed and he was gone to the world.

Away far in the Bifrost observatory, Heimdall informed Queen Frigga that her boys still lived, and she rode back to the palace, the same as before, to deliver the news to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Loki won't let Thanos get away with this....


	8. The Titan's Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo! Tis my birthday!! :3 Love you guys!

Waking up was excruciating. Even though Loki tried to move as little as possible, it was all in vain, and every shudder and flinch was a spark of pain that created more, feeding off of itself in a negative loop. Thankfully Balder was still in the rooms, not having moved an inch since the morning, and helped Loki both with the cream, and to stand, getting ready for the evening.

It was mid-afternoon, but Loki couldn't sleep anymore. He wanted to be up and moving, and to familiarize himself with his home. Tonight would be the last night of the story, and he had to prepare himself for the next stage of his plan.

He let Balder drag him out to the gardens, showing him the bubbling fountains and the crooning birds hidden in the blue-green leaves. There were a few trees that had a curious red color, but when Loki pressed his thumb to a leaf, it turned purple and emitted a pleasant smell.

The brothers spent a few hours there in the courtyard, talking and relaxing, and Loki reclined on a cushion to ease his aching backside, though it was an ever present reminder of the night before. Fresh fruit was brought to them by servants, and Loki couldn't help but notice the strange looks he was receiving, and the hushed whispers behind closed doors that they didn't think he could hear. The servants had glowing looks of wonder, and no small amount of awe.

Then it struck him, and Loki felt a fierce satisfaction. Of course they were talking and looking at him as if he were made of stars. Loki had survived _two_ nights with the Titan, and was still in one piece, with his head attached to his shoulders.

Yes, it was good to be admired. It almost made the pain worth it.

While Loki had been sleeping the day away and then frolicking in the garden, Thanos had been attending to the kingdom, and the petty arguments that cropped up from time to time. He couldn't focus on anything, however, and his mind was absent, thinking about the night before and his vicious little consort.

There was a deep seated craving to look upon his work, see the bruises on Loki's skin, and touch the inflamed stripes. They ought to be a mass of molted colors by now, and the thought of it stirred the titan's blood.

Loki had no idea what affect it had on Thanos. All that beautiful, creamy skin.... ruined by Thanos' hand....

He forced himself to listen to his counselors instead of rushing off to the harem, exerting control over himself and his desires in order to prove mind over matter.

Control... he must always be in control.

Even so, the counselors could tell that something was different with their king, and the rumors that Loki had been pardoned were strengthened. No one dared ask the titan directly, but the execution had been postponed yet again, and Thanos was in a better mood than the day before. They could feel their spirits starting to lift. Perhaps the end of the murders had come!

At the last minute, Thanos decided to inspect the armories and the garrison, and the Chitauri soldiers scrambled to get into place and at attention. This lasted a while, and passed the time until dinner was over and Thanos could finally shrug off the leeches and make his way to the harem, his eagerness beginning to fray at the edges.

Thanos had sent word ahead, so he went straight to the chambers where Loki awaited him, pushing back the lattice doors and looking about for the smaller Aesir.

Right away Thanos knew something was off. Loki was tucked away in a corner, hiding in a shadow by a far window, and though he was standing, Thanos could see it was with a very stiff posture, as Loki tried very hard not to shift or move. The prince's back was to him, and his arms were crossed, closed off.

The room was also ten degrees colder than normal. Neither heat nor cold bothered Thanos, but it was enough of a difference that he could feel the magic in it. This was intentional.

“Loki,” Thanos said in greeting, and while his gruff voice caused Loki to turn his head slightly, he did not turn around, or acknowledge him.

The titan was not used to being ignored. With a warning growl he sat on his customary couch, his eyes roaming over the long body, imagining what it looked like beneath the dark cloth. Loki was in a skirt and bustier the color of vintage wine, and his long dark hair was artfully arranged. It was striking, and feminine, and Thanos wondered if today Loki wanted to be referred to as 'she' or not.

“Come here, Loki.”

Loki waited just long enough for it to be considered insolent, then carefully sauntered over, his arms still crossed, and a face that was so smooth it had to be false. He stopped when he was just out of Thanos' reach. The titan would have to lunge in order to grab him. He knew it, and trading looks with Loki confirmed that Loki knew it too.

Thanos was uncertain if he was amused or irritated at the cheek.

“I instructed you to come here,” Thanos said.

“Here I am,” Loki replied, as smooth as silk. He would not be intimidated.

“And what do you think this defiance will earn you?”

The prince shrugged. “I do not think it will earn me anything. I am making a statement by refusing to follow commands like a trained goat.”

Thanos' eyes darkened. “What statement would that be?”

Loki took a while to answer, the silence stretching between them.

“You hurt me,” Loki said in a strained voice, some of his calm exterior beginning to give way. “I _still_ hurt. I will likely hurt for a week. I will not allow you to touch me until I have recompense.”

That was not something Thanos had expected at all. The Aesir should be cowed after such a whipping, yet here he was with a stubborn chin in the air, demanding that Thanos do what... apologize?

“Is your pain so mild that it did not teach your knees to bend?” Thanos asked, tilting his head to one side.

Loki sneered, though the look did not mar his beauty. “If you think it takes a stick to humble me, then you are mistaken.”

Truly such bravery should be applauded, yet the only thing Thanos wanted to do was find out what it truly would take to make him submit. And there was still the craving to see his work...

“You are not in a position to make such demands,” Thanos said, his voice as dangerously still as ice. “You will do as you are told.”

He reached forward to grab at Loki, but the man was surprisingly agile in dancing further out of reach.

“No! I will refuse your touch until you acknowledge that what you did was an insult to my station and my honor! I allowed it only to satisfy your rage, but you should have abandoned the idea in the first place!”

Thanos paused, stunned to see tears glistening in the fighting eyes. Yes, Loki was angry, but he was also... hurt? As if Thanos had betrayed him. For some reason the thought cut Thanos deeply.

“I know that in your mind I am only a whore, like all women, but I know what my value is to myself and _I am worth far more than that_!” Loki nearly screamed the last part, then he turned as sharply as he could manage, his dark hair streaming out in a wave as he rushed off in a rustle of cloth, heading out a side archway to the cool, quiet gardens.

Thanos watched Loki go, glued to his couch as everything that was said circled around in his head until it drowned everything else out.

Loki finally made it to the fountain where he and Balder had spent the afternoon, heaving on dry sobs and feeling like he was going to be sick. He had talked back to Thanos, and had deliberately disobeyed an order. Groaning, he sank down to the edge, wincing at the pain, and dropped his head into his hands. This was not at all what he had planned. He had not expected his emotions to get in the way and come spewing out of his mouth like that.

After a while Loki realized he was shaking, going over all the ways that things could go horribly wrong. Standing up to Thanos was one thing, but the titan would not accept this kind of attitude. Loki might have ruined everything! He would have to go crawling on his knees now, providing that he _could_ crawl, no he would have to suffer the pain of crawling, in order to beg Thanos to spare him. What if Thanos went after Balder? He would have no compunction not to hurt the boy in order to punish Loki.

Loki would never forgive himself if something happened to Balder on his account.

“Your Majesty?”

A voice startled him out of his anxious spiral, and he glanced up to find a young woman with cream colored skin like an Aesir. She had flaxen hair that was pulled back into a practical bun, and a large set of spectacles sat on her nose. She was holding a leather case and was smiling brightly. Loki had never seen her in the palace before.

“Well met, Your Majesty!” The woman said, stepping close to the fountain and placing her case on the ground. “I am Doctor Hatley, Royal Physician to the Titan. Well, that's my title anyway. I'm really a healer who has studied medicine and modern surgery for a _very_ long time, and Thanos offered me quite a deal. He sent me out here to check up on you.”

Loki simply blinked at her, not able to make sense of anything at all. “The king... sent you?”

The doctor smiled and nodded, sitting down next to him. “That's correct. He said you were distraught and had injuries I could tend to. May I have a look?”

She offered him her hand. It was instinctual for Loki to mistrust her intentions, but he hesitantly placed his hand in hers, palm to palm. The familiar feeling of magic washed through him, a simple delving spell that would show her the intimate details of his body. Loki had done this often enough in the healer's room in Asgard that he kept still.

“Hmm, a good heart, clear arteries... a young and healthy system... ah, I had heard of your anatomy. Not quite as unusual here, at the edge of the galaxy.” the doctor murmured, and Loki liked the sound of her voice. “Ah... that is what he meant.”

The magic receded and the doctor pressed her lips together in agitation. “It looks like the worst of it is deep muscular bruising, and I can detect no internal bleeding or tears. How badly does it hurt to sit, scale of one to ten.”

Loki stuttered out an answer, trying to keep it clinical and not blush under the scrutiny. “Umm, a seven.”

“And to move?”

“This morning I would have gauged it an eight. It was barely tolerable. After I rubbed ointment on myself it was greatly reduced.”

The doctor hummed and tapped a finger to her lips. “I was instructed to tend to your injuries. I do not like leaving anything unhealthy. Will you permit me to heal you?”

A sense of relief washed through Loki. Not because he could be rid of the pain, but because she had been kind enough to ask.

“I-if the king is allowing it-”

“Bother him.” Loki's eyes widened in dismay. “Gamora spoke to me this afternoon and I was to check on you anyway.”

Doctor Hatley placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, the heat such a comforting source that Loki wanted to lean into it. “You do not have to bear this alone, Your Majesty. Some of us want to assist you.”

It was more than Loki could handle in one moment. The disappointment, anxiety, and helplessness came crashing down, until he was curling over and holding on to the fragments of his self.

It wasn't the pain. Or the lashing. Loki had accepted both of those the moment he summoned the crop and handed it to Thanos. The worst part was that he had wanted a repeat of the first night, when Thanos had been tender and slow, teaching Loki all the new things that he had been too busy to learn about before.

He had wanted another night of touches and large hands rubbing him in all the right ways. Of tongues and unhurried orgasms. Damnit, Loki had wanted Thanos to be _nice_!

Somewhere in his tears, Loki felt the doctor's magic heal his bruises, the relief as sharp as if he had been dunked in a tub of cold water. The absence of the pain was strange, and it took a little while for Loki to become accustomed to it. Then she held him as he cried it all out, shamefully displaying his weakness before one he barely knew.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

Under her gentle encouragement, Loki did talk. He told Doctor Hatley of what happened the night before, of what instrument Thanos had used, because Loki had thought it was a good idea, and how Loki had challenged Thanos a short while ago before disappearing into the gardens.

She told him that yes, Thanos had sent her, and he had seemed very concerned. She hadn't seen that since the last queen, and Hatley spoke openly about the titan's last wife. Loki found the honesty refreshing, and hoped he wouldn't be disappointed later by placing his trust in her. It was easy to like Doctor Hatley, with her smiles and her gentle voice.

After Loki calmed down, and his sniffles ceased, Hatley reached into her case and pulled out some refreshing water, then helped to wash away the evidence of Loki's tears. She understood the need to appear in control, even when one was breaking apart.

It worked. Loki felt better, more like himself again. The doctor had been wonderful and kind, and talking to her had helped a great deal. Then there was the fact that Thanos himself had sent her... Loki wasn't sure how to feel, but the little flutters of hope told him this was a good thing. He formulated a plan of what to do next, thanking the doctor with a kiss to the cheek.

“You come to me if there is anything else you need,” Doctor Hatley beamed at him. “I am the only one who tends to the Royal Family's physical health.” She took one of Loki's hands and bowed over it. “You are doing a tremendous deed, Your Majesty. Do not lose heart.”

Thanos looked up from his silent contemplation when Loki fluttered back through the archways, surprised to see a smile on his consort's face. Even more surprising was when Loki danced up to him and, without any hesitation, hopped up onto his lap, settling on a knee, just like he had done the first night, and wrapped his arms around the titan's thick neck.

“Are... you well?” Thanos asked, thrown off kilter by this reception. A hand instinctively came around to rest on Loki's hip.

“Yes, I am now,” Loki said, settling his skirt edge around his ankles and getting more comfortable. “Thanks to you.”

Thanos relaxed, his shoulders dropping their weight while he marveled at this creature in his arms. The sudden change in attitude was not as crazy as it would seem. It was... nice to have this happy Loki back again, with the cold awkwardness having been swept away.

For a while they merely sat there, with Loki snuggled against the Titan's chest, and Thanos too bemused to move or do anything but allow Loki to chatter on about this or that. It was disappointing to think that he had not gotten the chance to view his work, but it was a small price to pay.

“Now, while the night is yet young, I have a task for you,” Loki said, sliding off of Thanos' lap. The Titan leaned back and tilted his head.

“And what is that?”

With a backwards smirk, Loki sauntered across the room to the large mattress and flopped backwards, spreading himself in an alluring fashion. His dark hair spilled across the embroidered pillows and his eyes glittered.

“You can show me how repentant you are by repeating what you had taught me two nights ago. I was robbed of the experience last night. You can make it up to me.”

This... presumptuous little _minx_!

Loki watched his husband approach, the titan's eyes burning with emotion, but Loki did not feel the threat of danger. Instead it was a thrilling rush, his smile spreading with each step the titan took. When Thanos was looming over him, Loki rolled his hips suggestively, laughing when the big hands settled on his thighs.

“You demand much, little one,” Thanos rumbled, his hands sliding upwards, taking Loki's skirt with them. “To think that I will cater to your every whim.”

“Not _every_ whim,” Loki teased, his breath hitching the closer those hands got to his groin. “Just most of them...”

He wasn't sure if the titan growled or laughed, but soon he found his skirt bunched about his waist, and a hot tongue gliding from his ankle to his pelvis. Loki bite his wrist, tossing his head back and groaning in appreciation.

Damnit, Thanos was _enjoying_ this. The little Aesir was unlike any other, raging and screaming at him one moment, then demanding to be pleased and pampered the next. Loki seemed to like it when Thanos used his strength, and did not shy away from bites.

Thanos was becoming addicted to his strange consort. It would soon be a problem, but for now he drowned in the sensations of bringing Loki to climax, then filling Loki's body with his seed, his ears ringing with delighted cries.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully this chapter makes up for the last two. All Loki had to do was cry a little, and Thanos would be his... should have thought of that first. 
> 
> Anyway, in case you're thinking that Loki is too quick to forgive, remember that he *has* to show forgiveness in order to keep his plans on track. Not saying that this is the right way to go about things, because it's not.


	9. The Queen Who Survives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter I have completed, so if the next one takes a little while, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep up with the updates. I love you aaaaaallll so much! Your comments and encouragements are keeping me going. <3

This time, when Balder came into the rooms, much later than before, and expecting more of the same sulking and cold behavior, he was shocked to find both Loki and Thanos on the floor pillows, with Loki snuggled in the titan's lap, giggling while he told of the time that Thor had gotten so drunk he had tried to kiss a goat and earned a reputation.

It was surreal to the young prince, standing there while his mind trying to catch up to the sight. Loki looked well, and wasn't flinching at all, wearing a slightly ruffled skirt and no shirt. When his brother finally glanced up Loki welcomed Balder with a wave and patted the pillow next to him.

Thanos hadn't spoken much, but that was not unusual, and he was more relaxed than Balder had ever seen him, idly stroking Loki's hair with one hand. The titan seemed calm, content to let the brothers talk to one another and catch up before Loki settled back and prepared to finish the tale of the Princess and the Dread Pirate Roberts.

He began with the wedding scene again, playing the dreadful music that was a joyful dirge, and once Buttercup and Prince Humperdink were facing each other, he began to speak as the priest, crafting a hilarious and painful speech about true love and marriage with a lisp so thick the words were barely discernible, but had his audience laughing.

All the while the priest spoke, Loki would cut off from time to time to show the front gates of the castle, where Wesley's plan was starting to form. They approached the gates with Inigo pushing Fezzik in the wheelbarrow, who was dressed in the long black cloak, making him appear even larger and more menacing, a cloaked figure of terror that struck fear into the hearts of the guards.

_Fezzik, in his best villain voice, called out. “I am the Dread Pirate Roberts! There will be no survivors! I am here, my men are here, but soon..._ _**you** _ _... will not be here!”_

Loki cut between the wedding and the gates, showing Buttercup's faith in Wesley's arrival begin to fail as the wedding continued and Humperdink spoke her vows for her. The men at the gates panicked, as Inigo set fire to Fezzik's robe in a demonic display, and the sight made the guards flee for their lives. Humperdink rushed off to see what the commotion was about, while the king and queen escorted her to the honeymoon suite.

_“He didn't come,” Buttercup said in quiet misery._

From there it was a tense moment as the three heroes carefully crept through the halls of the castle, with Fezzik carrying a still limp Wesley. Around a corner came Count Rugen with six guards, and they all stopped when they spotted the trio. Inigo stepped out in front, raising his sword in defense, but his posture changed completely when he spotted the Count.

The guards rushed him, but with his skills Inigo swept them all away, and as the last guard fell, he faced the Count with a clear challenge, his voice as calm as death.

_“Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”_

Both Thanos and Balder held their breaths, leaning in as they watched the two figures face off, then the dark colored one that was Count Rugen turned about and fled down the hall.

“What?” Thanos cried out, more than a little put off by the cowardice, but Balder made him hush as Inigo followed his father's murderer without a thought, leaving Fezzik and Wesley behind.

The Count was merely running to choose his own ground to fight, planning on laying an ambush. He gained temporary ground by shoving a door closed that Inigo could not break down. He had to call for Fezzik, who left Wesley by a suit of armor in order to break the door down, and the fencer continued his pursuit. By the time Fezzik made it back to the area with the dead guards, Wesley was gone, to the bewilderment of the giant.

The chase took a turn for the worst when Inigo rushed straight into Rugen's ambush, a flying dagger leaving the Count's hand and burying itself in Inigo's stomach. He fell back against a wall, barely standing on his feet, clutching the dagger while the Count taunted him in his voice so devoid of emotion or excitement.

Just as it was getting good, Loki changed the scene to when Buttercup arrives in the Honeymoon suite, crestfallen and broken hearted that her lover had not arrived. She ambled over to a desk, removed an ornate knife, and pressed it to her chest, ready to plunge it in.

_“There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world,” came the voice of Wesley from behind her on the bed. “Twould be a pity to damage yours.”_

Thanos snorted in amusement when the lovers were reunited, appreciating the wit and the apparent inability for Wesley to move as he lay like a lump on the bed while Buttercup kissed him.

Back in the scene with Inigo and Rugen, Inigo proved himself hard to kill as he pulled the dagger out of his stomach and pressed a hand beneath his shirt to stop the flow of blood. The Count was quietly impressed, and instead of watching Inigo slowly die by blood loss, he decided to take out his sword and run Inigo through the heart. Only as he lunged, Inigo's sword blocked each time, and little by little Inigo gained momentum, through the sheer force of will, driven by vengeance, to get up and walk step by step, meeting the Count stroke by stroke, repeating his challenge with increasing intensity until he was screaming.

_**“Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!”** _

Finally Inigo cornered the Count, who stumbled back against a table, heaving with fear as he stared into the crazed eyes of the fencer.

_“Offer me money,” Inigo taunted him, slashing the Count on the cheek._

_“Yes,” said the willing Count, begging for his life._

_“Power too, promise me that!” He slashed the other cheek._

_“All that I have and more... please...”_

_“Offer me everything I ask for,” Inigo said._

_“Anything you want!”_

_Inigo's sword went straight through the Count._

_“I want my father back, you son of a bitch.” They stared into each other's eyes as the Count died._

Both Balder and Thanos gave a brief cheer as Inigo shoved the Count's dead body to the side, then watched as it crumbled to the ground. Thanos expected Inigo to also collapse from blood loss and exhaustion, but the fencer had the will and stamina to stumble away and up the stairs.

Back in the honeymoon suite, Buttercup apologized to Wesley for getting married, but the pirate insisted that it didn't happen, as she herself had not said the words. While they were discussing it, Prince Humperdink found them like that and took out his sword, challenging Wesley to a duel.

_“To the death!”_

_“No!” Cried Wesley, making the Prince halt. “To the pain.”_

_“I'm not... sure I'm quite familiar with that phrase.”_

_“I'll explain. And I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand, you wart-hog-faced-buffoon.”_

_Humperdink closed his eyes, offended. “That may be the first time in my life a man has dared insult me.”_

_“It won't be the last.”_

Thanos nearly choked on his laughter. Loki actually joined in this time, as this was his favorite part of the story. His giggles were infectious, and soon Balder was joining in, until they were a mess of breathless laughter. They had to pass around a decanter of wine to calm down.

_“To the pain means the first thing you lose will be your feet below the ankles, then your hands at the wrists. Next, your nose.”_

_“Then my tongue, I suppose? I killed you too quickly the last time, a mistake I do not mean to duplicate tonight!” The Prince took a step forward._

_“I wasn't finished!” The Prince halted. “The next thing you lose will be your left eye, followed by your right!”_

_“And then my ears, I understand! Let's get on with it!”_

_“Wrong! Your ears you keep, and I'll tell you why; so that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish. Every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman that cries out, 'dear God what is that thing!' will echo in your perfect ears. **That** is what to the pain means. It means I leave you in **anguish** , wallowing in freakish misery f o r e v e r.”_

Wesley's speech was met with a horrified silence, before the Prince boldly stated that Wesley was bluffing. To prove him wrong, Wesley slowly uncurled from the bed, lifted his weapon, and commanded the Prince to drop his sword.

Like a true coward, Humperdink obeyed in an instant, his sword clattering to the floor. Then he sat obediently in a chair as Buttercup bound him there with ropes. Just as she was finished with that, Inigo appeared at the suite and asked where Fezzik was, and from outside the window came the giant's voice. He had discovered four white horses for them to make their escape on, and one by one they jumped from the window, but not before Inigo paused to reflect with Wesley.

_“You know, it's very strange. I have been in the revenge business for so long, now that it's over... I don't know what to do with the rest of my life.”_

_Wesley placed a friendly hand on Inigo's shoulder. “Have you ever considered piracy? You'd make a wonderful Dread Pirate Roberts.”_

With the cowardly prince behind them, they rode away on the horses, riding through the night to freedom and a new dawn. As Wesley and Buttercup knew they were safe, a wave of love swept over them, and as they reached for each other...

Loki stopped, glancing at Thanos, then smiled and sat back, shrugging a shoulder.

“The end.”

“What?” Balder cried, hurt and appalled that Loki had ended it so abruptly. “B-but Loki! That's not how-!”

“I cannot help it, brother, the king does not wish to hear about disgusting, sappy kisses.”

Thanos shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable with the weight of the younger's tear filled eyes turned upon him. Tears usually satisfied him, but this time they did not.

“Finish it,” he ordered, attempting to sound distant and unmoved. “Do it for the boy.”

Loki's grin stretched wide, and he sat up to end the story the right way.

“Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure... This one swept them all behind!”

Balder sighed with happiness, giggling as the two figures in the air kissed from horseback, and Loki caused them to meld into a shower of gold that slowly dissolved, ending the story.

For a while Loki and Balder talked about it, with Balder recounting his favorite moments, and when Loki asked Thanos if he had a favorite, the titan replied that the torture was the best part. He didn't even truly mind that the lovers had a happy ending.

The night was only half gone, and this worried Balder, but Loki didn't seem at all anxious, lounging on his pillow while eating a bright red fruit, his toes playing with a tassel. The servants had brought in platters of food at Thanos' request, and they were all satisfying their hunger. The younger prince ate a little bit too, it was like a late supper, but he had no cues from Loki as to what to do next.

And the king and his brother were acting _weird_.

Balder coughed when the platter of food was nearly empty, and he met Loki's eye with a silent question.

“Brother... would you... tell another story?”

Loki hummed and stretched, showing off his lithe body. Well, _that_ answered Balder's question about Loki's injuries.

“Hmm, what would you like to hear next?” Loki asked. Balder was so confused. Loki was just so relaxed!

He tried to remember which story they had agreed upon. “Um... maybe... oh! Sinbad the Sailor and the Edge of the World!” Balder tried to make the title sound exciting, his eyes lighting up.

Loki grinned. “Ah yes, that one is a favorite, is it not? What do you think, husband?” Loki asked, tossing a seed at the titan. Balder's eyes nearly bulged.

“Is there torture?” Thanos asked, picking up the seed and examining it.

“No torture this time. But there is betrayal and a quest, with sea monsters and a beautiful goddess who demands Sinbad's soul in exchange for her help.”

Thanos grinned, making himself comfortable on his couch. “Proceed.”

Balder could barely pay attention, but he listened as Loki talked for the rest of the night, spinning a new tale, until dawn rose and the sky outside turned pink once more. Just like they had planned, the story had reached an exciting part that Loki had to leave for the next time, but Thanos did not seem to mind. To Balder's astonishment, he told them both to rest well, then left the rooms, stomping off because his big feet could not be truly quiet.

“What.... happened?” Balder asked, turning to his brother in bewilderment.

Loki couldn't stop the laughter from escaping at Balder's face. “I am sorry, brother! I wish I could have spoken to you before hand, but there was no time.” He stretched lazily, like a cat, purring until Balder poked at his head.

“Well?”

“Thanos and I have come to an agreement,” Loki smiled.

“What... kind of agreement?”

“I told him I would keep him entertained with stories of pain and war and death night after night, and in exchange he would not remove my head.” He sounded so proud of himself, but Balder could see the flaw.

“So... he has pardoned you?”

“Not quite. If Thanos becomes bored, or tired of me, or if I betray him in some way, my life is forfeit.”

Balder sighed, feeling the tiredness in his bones. “So our plan has only half succeeded?”

“Well, I am alive, am I not?”

“But for how long?” Balder cried, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. “Why can't he just accept your marriage and... and not make you do all of that?”

Loki sat up and drew him close, becoming serious so he could comfort his brother. “Because the titan is still mad with grief and betrayal. This is a step in the right direction, but the fight is not over yet. Let me have my victory, Balder. We will have precious few.”

Balder sniffed, burying his face against Loki's shoulder. He was aching for his home, and even though Loki was going to live for a while, the future was still so uncertain.

“Why were you so... so...” Balder waved a hand, unable to articulate what he meant. “He still hurt you.”

Loki stroked the boy's head, waiting while he considered what to say. “When he is not cruel, he is not intolerable. I have to learn his weakness, and his strengths. What he likes, and what he disdains. To bring a man down, you must know how he thinks and how he works. I know it is strange, Balder, but... this is my home now. I am merely trying to make it a place I wish to be. ”

After thinking about that for a while, Balder understood. Even though Loki had not requested, or wanted, to come here, he was making the most of things, and finding happiness even in the scariest place Balder had ever been to was a brave thing to do.

“Come on,” Loki said, feeling the boy start to nod off on his shoulder. “Let's go to my rooms. These will have to be cleaned.”

Balder very pointedly did _not_ look towards the bed in the other room.

Together they walked through the hallways towards the queen's suite, but they had to pass through an archway that lead to a public courtyard in order to cross it. This was the shortest route, though it was more open. Balder liked it because the tiles were in the pattern of a sunburst, bringing light and cheerful color to the place.

He felt Loki pause, and glanced to where his brother was looking. There was a crowd gathered on one end, and they were watching the archway intently. When Loki came into view the crowd rustled and seemed to go into a flurry of noisy chatter, the sounds carrying across to their ears.

“What is this...” Loki frowned, but was relieved when he spotted Gamora. The assassin sauntered over on heels, gifting Loki with a rare smile.

“Congratulations,” she said with dry amusement. “You have gathered quite the following.”

Balder tilted his head, confused, but Loki sucked in a breathe.

“They... are here for me?”

“To see the Queen Who Survives.” Gamora seemed rather smug to Balder. Did she have something to do with this crowd? Outsiders were not allowed in the harem, but they were stationed just on the entrance, gazing in with eyes locked on Loki's form. Loki felt grateful that he had wrapped himself in a robe before leaving the king's rooms.

“Who are they?” Balder asked.

“Nobles, merchants, and some people from the city,” Gamora answered. “They will take the news that Loki lives to everyone else.”

Balder frowned. If Thanos just made an announcement....

“I want to go to them,” Loki said, immediately leaving Balder's side and striding across the courtyard to greet the people.

There was a stir of excitement as Loki approached, smiling as he touched outreached hands and spoke quiet words while a few wept openly.

Balder could see it for what it was. Loki was drawing the people to his side, laughing and winning over their hearts. He was good at that. But Balder could see what others could not. This was not just a ploy to further his plans. Loki truly cared for these people. He had made them his subjects, and he was determined to be a good queen.

Balder fought against the burning in his eyes. “Mother would be proud of you, brother,” he whispered.

Loki stayed with the crowd for a while, long enough for Balder to yawn and glance up at the sky. Then he shared a look with Gamora and they decided at the same time to drag Loki away, telling the crowd to come back tomorrow, while sternly lecturing Loki that he needed to sleep.

Loki whined, but the moment he was in his rooms, he ate half a bowl of fruit and oatmeal like a zombie, and then curled up under a blanket and fell asleep.

Balder felt a century too old, laying down next to his brother so he could also rest. His hand drifted up to his golden pendant, thinking of his mother and father so very far away. But Loki still needed him here, and Balder was going to watch over his brother and make sure that Loki's plan succeeded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would get better. :3 From here on I won't be explicitly describing every story that Loki tells, I will be more focused on developing the characters and relationships. And if you haven't already watched The Princess Bride GO NOW YOU WON'T REGRET IT. 
> 
> I am chaos-in-the-making on tumblr. <3


	10. A Riddle and A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up way too late writing this, and it's probably full of mistakes, but I care not. Enjoy!

Together, all three of them settled into a rhythm of day routine and night routine. Loki and Balder would typically sleep from dawn until afternoon, then Loki would spend some time in the gardens or in the baths, and they would have breakfast. Then Loki would take 'lunch', or the evening meal with Thanos, either privately or joined by those in the Titan's favor, and then afterwards Loki would have a few hours before he and Thanos retired to the king's suite.

Somehow they made it work. Loki would sneak in a nap right after sex, so he would be fresh at midnight to begin his story telling. He still summoned Balder, however, to 'keep up appearances.' It was Thanos' idea. Loki would rather send the boy home, but at every thought of being without his brother sent Loki into a nervous fit. Mother would understand.

Gradually the days took on a life of their own as Loki entertained the titan and worked out ways to make his time as queen more memorable. There was no guarantee that Thanos would change his mind the next day, so Loki worked in ways to place his mark on the harem, and on the people.

It was time he began to heal the rift in the court.

The first thing he tackled was creating his own garden. One night he went on and on about how much he missed his mother's flowers, and the peaceful beauty in her little sanctuary, then timed his innocent request when he thought his husband would be the most receptive.

Thanos granted Loki his own space to remodel as he saw fit.

Delighted, of course, Loki asked Gamora for her help in hiring the best gardeners, brick layers, tile layers, foliage experts, and exterior decorators. He insisted that they all would be women.

Gamora pulled through and brought to him many women who were the top in their fields, but because of the recent way the king and court treated women, they had been pressed down and pressured to abandon that, instead working in quiet as male workers were preferred. They were skittish and nervous in coming into the harem, as empty as it was, but Loki did everything to welcome them, showing them around and listening to their suggestions. Quite a few of them cooed over Balder, who soaked up the attention like a sponge.

It took some work, but in the weeks that followed Loki had the harem in a buzz with female workers, tearing up tile and laying down bricks, filling the areas with rich soil. The grass they laid down was soft and had a blue green tint to it, and Loki loved to walk in his bare feet to the small hill they had shaped.

On and around the hill they planted trees, many of them native to Asgard, but a few from other places that fit in well. The main tree was an apple tree with golden apples, not magical like Idunn's, but imitating them in color and sweetness. It had leaves that shimmered in the light.

Loki's new garden was not exactly a slice of Asgard, but it was a good enough imitation that it reminded him of home. He and Baldur spent hours in the afternoon there, eating the apples, and it was there that Loki brought new visitors to the harem.

His activities were causing a stir in court, as Loki found out in the private dinners with nobles and advisers, but he was well practiced in nodding and speaking vague words of reassurance without actually agreeing to anything.

The nobles were mostly concerned about Thanos' reaction, but the titan had allowed Loki to do as he pleased, ignoring any and all drama that it caused. That alone made Loki smile smugly behind his glass.

After the garden, and it had been established that Thanos would allow Loki to do whatever he pleased, Loki set his sights on the main courtyard that lead into the palace. The one he was supposed to have been executed in. There was a vast amount of empty space, and all Loki had to do was find a use for it.

He began with artists. Every week a new sculpture would appear, or a new booth with paintings or cloth tapestries. A table filled with glittering jewelry. Loki would bring a noble or two by the art pieces and go on and on about the artist, then offer to introduce them. Soon more artists would bring their pieces to the courtyard, and Loki would critique them, giving out favors to his favorites. It became a weekly past time that everyone enjoyed, but especially the artists.

Once the artists were established, Loki moved on to merchants, allowing them to set up stalls on the days he would be viewing the art. From there it grew, until every week there was a day when merchants would set up booths in a market environment to show off their wares to the visiting rich.

At one point Loki complained that it was hungry work walking through the market, and after that foot stalls opened to give the queen something to sample as he toured the improved courtyard. The market always opened from noon and closed at midnight, keeping with Loki's schedule, and when it became fully dark the lights would be lit, and the palace became a sea of glowing ethereal stars. Loki liked that time the best.

Occasionally Thanos would join him, but he gave no opinion on the market. He followed Loki about and looked at each new art piece, or soft linen cloth that Loki showed him, but since he never told Loki to shut it down, or attempted to destroy any of the booths, Loki took that as a sign that it was met with approval.

Balder, of course, loved it, and every week would visit every food stall and charm treats and pies from the cooks. Everyone knew him as the Queen's brother, and did not dare lay a finger on him. But it did not matter, for everyone who came into contact with the boy loved him.

It became a gay, jostling place, and was named The Queen's Market by the people.

As the news of Loki's kindness and generosity spread, he found more and more supplicants came to request a favor from him, and they usually brought something to bribe him with. Loki didn't mind this practice, for it gave him more resources to use. Though he was always quick to remind the arrogant ones that Loki was not to be bought, and no one was guaranteed to have their requests fulfilled.

He found that he enjoyed making his subjects happy.

Until the night his evening walk around the market was interrupted by a rich, young woman who nearly collapsed at his feet, heaving hard from running, as if from a terrible monster.

"Your Majesty, I beg'n you, give me sanctuary!" She clutched at the beaded hem of Loki's skirt, bringing it to her lips. "Please, majesty, mercy!"

The crowd around her pulled back, chattering in low voices.

Only flustered for a quick moment, Loki waved away Gamora's stern suspicion, and picked the woman up from the ground, taking her to a quiet alcove where they could talk. He ordered guards to keep watch until he could determine if there was a threat or not. The near hysterical girl was trembling, spilling her story in the same way the tears spilled from her eyes.

Her name was Daveen, and she was a mistress to a rich merchant who made most of his money funneling black market goods into different planets and systems. Her pale yellow skin began to grow a little more bright as she relaxed and talked, and her hair was an artistic mass of coiled copper dreads, that moved and tightened of their own accord, as if her hair were living wires.

She explained to Loki that her master was married, but his marriage was of convenience, so he kept a mistress or two in different locations. He had picked her out of the kitchens of her mother's inn, and promised her a life of luxury, and she has agreed, charmed by his smile and thinking she was in love. Five years she had been with him, and his temper got worse and worse. Daveen showed Loki some faded bruises on her arm, hidden by her sleeve.

Loki's jaw clenched with fury, but he listened as she went on.

"It were'n so bad'n, Majesty," the young woman sniffed, her bracelets rattling as she wiped her tears and make up away. Even as a wreck she was pretty. Her voice had a crystal tone and quality to it, and Loki was focused on listening through her accent. "At firs'n he was more away than here, but he los'n a few of his trades and..." her lip trembled. "I don' wan' go back. Las'n time he was cross with me, I fell down stairs, and now..."

She pressed a hand to her stomach, and the fear in her face revealed everything. "He once said... He did'n let his mistresses keep any bastards..."

That settled it in Loki's mind.

"There now, cheer up. I think I have the perfect solution to your little problem." Loki smiled as she glanced up, so hopeful. There was a strong resolve within her that Loki thought he could draw out and use. "It just so happens that there are empty rooms in the wing of the palace where I reside. One of those rooms can be yours, and all the security and guards that come with it. No one can touch you with my protection.”

Her mouth dropped open before she began to stutter out a reply. “Y-you would give me... but what about'n-?” Her shoulders dropped, the bright hope extinguished. “The king would'n allow it. No one who has gone into those rooms have come'n back out again.”

“Except for me,” Loki reminded her gently, adjusting one of her hair coils. It wrapped around his finger like a friendly sentient snake before tucking back into its bun.

Daveen's breath hitched. “Yes,” she laughed softly, holding in more tears. “Excep'n for you, Your Majesty.”

“You see?” Loki said cheerfully, lifting her face by her chin and giving her a bright smile. This was something he could do, and it helped his plans quite a bit. “Trust me a little. Of course, I will need your help in a few matters.”

Loki stood, adjusting his sarong and braid over his shoulder, beckoning the lady to follow him. Daveen's eyes went wide, but she nodded, quick to express her loyalty and devotion, shooting to her feet and following after her queen.

As they walked, Loki talked to his new ally, outlining a plan to create shelters for women and children in the city that would protect them from abused homes and spouses. He included abused men in there as well, since domestic violence was not limited to only women. The more Loki talked, the more the Lady Daveen gazed at him as if he held the moon on his palms, but she nodded and added some suggestions to make the system more effective in drawing out the ones who needed help the most. Loki appreciated her critical thinking, agreeing to several points.

They had circled the fabric stalls and were drawing close to the middle of the market again when a fresh disturbance claimed their attention. A bubble of movement burst from the crowd, revealing a rather flustered and red faced merchant, his turban like hat cocked to one side.

Loki had just paused in his steps, and he felt slender hands clutch onto his upper arm.

“Courage,” he murmured, smiling slightly as he felt the lady straighten her back. At the same instant the man with the yellow irises and strange skin marks turned his head and his gaze fell upon them, recognizing his errant mistress.

“There! It is about time I found you, little scamp!”

A few more feet and the man would have been nearly within reach, but a dark green blur emerged from the shadows, transforming into Gamora, who stopped the man with a lethal knife to his throat.

“Not. Another. Step.” She hissed into his face. The man made a sound like a garbled whimper and carefully shook his head a minuscule amount.

Loki was smugly grateful that Gamora had protection duty today. She was the most impressive when it came to neutralizing threats, or carrying them out.

“What have you found, Daughter?” Loki asked, his voice tight with amusement. She _hated_ when he called her that. “It must be something very important for one to approach me without an audience.”

At Loki's voice the man finally realized who was standing there, and with Gamora's knife still held helpfully at his throat, he sank down to the ground in a deep bow.

“Your Majesty! I meant no disrespect! I was looking for a member of my household who had gotten lost.”

“Oh? How strange. Is there someone here who will lay claim to you?”

The man looked up, confused. “She- yes, she is right there, standing next to you, Your Majesty. That woman is of my house.”

Loki raised his brows in mock surprise, turning to the Lady Daveen. “Is this true? Do you belong to him?”

The Lady Daveen, catching on to Loki's intentions, drew herself up to her full height. “No, Your Majesty. I belong'n to no man.”

“What?!” The merchant snarled, starting to rise to one knee. Gamora's knife made him reconsider, carving a slice of flesh from his ear. The man yelped and pressed his hand to the side of his head, while silverish blood stained the side of his turban.

“The next time you raise your voice to the Queen,” the assassin said in a dangerously low voice, “I will remove the entire ear.”

The scene had drawn quite a few spectators, and out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw the huddled form of The Other rush off, probably to alert Thanos.

“You must be mistaken,” Loki said, his voice as cold as winter. “This young woman has accepted a position in my court. She will be residing in the palace now, where she won't be bothered by scum like you.”

Gamora wouldn't let the man up from his hunched position, so he began to argue from his knees why she belonged to him and he had the right to demand her return. While he was speaking and Loki pretended to listen, the trembling of the ground alerted him to the incoming presence of his husband.

Turning with a smile, Loki greeted the titan.

“My king, it is a wonderful night to be out, is it not?”

The man on the ground flushed with rage at being ignored. Lady Daveen almost broke into a laugh, but hid her smile behind a hand.

Thanos glanced between the kneeling merchant, Gamora's patient face, and Loki's relaxed posture. “What trouble has tossed itself at your feet, little Loki?” He asked, his voice giving none of his impressions away.

“If you only knew, my king,” Loki chuckled, as if they were sharing a private joke.

“That one is mine!” The merchant nearly screamed, pointing at Daveen. He had regained some spine as Thanos arrived, a beacon of male dominance. “I demand she be returned!”

Thanos dismissed the man as a fly. He looked at the new woman hiding behind Loki and gave his consort an inquisitive brow.

“She is my new lady-in-waiting,” Loki clarified, and felt Daveen's grip tighten. “She will be given a room next to mine.”

“Lady-in-waiting,” Thanos repeated evenly.

“Yes, all queens have them. My mother has a dozen, all hand picked and chosen from the upper society, though a few cases she has taken from the lower class. I have been feeling that has been lacking of late. I should have the very best, after all, shouldn't I?”

The Lady Daveen found herself holding her breath, the subtle undercurrent of tension between the titan and the queen drawing the very life out of her bones.

Then the tension was gone, and Thanos had taken a step to lift Loki's braid, running the black, silken rope through his fingers.

“Yes. You should. Gamora, get rid of him.”

“With pleasure,” Gamora replied, dragging the stunned merchant off, who finally got his voice back to screech for mercy. Loki was not even paying attention, his eyes locked with that of the titan, his smile growing from coy to sultry.

Finally Thanos released Loki's braid and turned back away from the market, striding off with his hands clasped behind his back.

“What will she do'n to him?” Lady Daveen whispered to Loki, her knees beginning to tremble from the force of her relief. She wasn't being forced to go back. She was safe, and her baby was safe.

“Don't know, nor do I care,” Loki replied in a song, pulling Daveen by her arms into a circle dance. “Did you see that? He agreed! He said I deserved the best!”

Daveen was bemused by this un-queen like behavior, but she quickly was caught up by the excitement and laughed along with Loki, twirling them both around and around. By the time they were breathless, Balder had found them and they wound through the market while the lights twinkled around them, sipping on iced nectar. By the time the market had packed up for the night, the servants had set a room aside for Lady Daveen, and she officially became Loki's first lady-in-waiting.

Loki's work wasn't only limited to rebuilding the reputation of an entire class of citizens. His real work was in the dark hours of the night, spinning enchanting tales to keep the titan entertained, utilizing both his voice, his magic, and his body to weave his great web.

Each night he chose his stories carefully, placing a seed of truth among the characters and drama. The long term goals were not only to convince Thanos to change his mind about Loki's execution, but to change his twisted perceptions, and move his heart. Quite an impossible goal.

From The Tale of Sinbad the Sailor, Loki moved to a story about a beauty contest between goddesses, and a man who loved a woman already married to a king, and stole her away, causing a great war between nations that even gods and demi gods participated in. The great hero fell at the end, but a clever ruse in the form of a wooden horse brought the enemy nation down low.

Thanos approved of this epic story.

Then Loki told the tale of two families at war with each other for generations, yet a young man and woman fall into a forbidden love, risking everything to be with one another. It ended tragically, of course, with the young girl waking up from a spelled sleep to find her lover dead, then taking her own life in grief. Instead of sparking a worse conflict, the two families reconciled in the memory of the young lives ruined by an ancient hatred.

Thanos argued with Loki for an hour after the tale was finished, saying the families should have entered another war, while Loki stubbornly claimed that love will always overcome hate. In the end Thanos was frustrated, but bid Loki to start another tale.

This went on for weeks and months, with Loki jumping from wars to tragedies, to comedic tales of tricksters getting away with cunning mischief. Each new tale told him what Thanos did or did not like, and he adjusted the order accordingly. Loki's greatest fear was seeing Thanos yawn.

Thankfully, he was widely talented, and had an archive of stories to draw from.

One night stood out in particular to Loki, when Thanos interrupted the very end of a tale with a bemused question.

“Is that the answer to your riddle?”

Loki stuttered the last sentence, his hands poised in midair as the last glowing figures began to melt. “Riddle, my king?”

Thanos waved a vague hand. “From the hover ship. The difference between a queen and a whore.”

Loki felt a little thrill, but carefully schooled his features. “What did you glean as the answer, my king?”

Thanos interlaced his fingers. “The answer remains nothing. The queen took the whore's place, and the whore lived out her life in the palace. They are interchangeable.”

Loki's lips twitched, then he turned to Balder, who was lounging close by. “You have heard this tale before, little brother. Tell me, what do you think?”

Without hesitation, Balder met Thanos' eyes. “The difference between a queen and a whore is not how she behaves, or what she does, but how she is treated.”

Loki nodded proudly. “Clever boy! Now, how about the story of Odysseus, remember him? And his dangerous journey home from the war.”

Loki continued to talk and build up the excitement for the tale, but Thanos was not paying attention, gazing at a spot on the rug for a while, his eyes distant and thoughtful. Just as Loki was warming up to begin the tale, Thanos stood up from his couch and without a word left the room, his hands folded behind his back.

Balder sat up, blinking in concern, but when he turned to question his brother he found Loki was frozen, as pale as death, staring at the door where Thanos had disappeared.

“Loki?” He asked.

Loki's eyes darted to him, and in their depths he saw the disturbed fear.

“Bring Gamora here,” Loki whispered, and Balder rushed off, stirred into action that required no explanation.

When Gamora arrived, Loki was pacing, chewing nervously on a nail, the pillows strewn about in a disorderly fashion. Gamora promised to follow Thanos and report to Loki if any word was being sent to the executioner.

Balder held his brother's dark head in his lap for the rest of the night, trying to give comfort to the quivering form.

By dawn, Gamora had sent a message that Thanos had settled on his throne as his normal routine, and there had been no word about an execution. Only then did Loki set fire to a pillow to release the tension he had been holding the entire night, angry that Thanos had left him so uncertain for _hours_.

“Bastard!”

Then he slept.

Purposefully skipping dinner, Loki returned to the king's suite with smoldering coals in his gut. He must still be useful to the titan, or he would be missing his head. If Thanos thought such an act was acceptable, he was going to get an earful from Loki who would be happy to correct this thinking.

What Loki didn't expect was to find Thanos already there and waiting for him, reclining by an open window with a carved wooden box the color of moonlight.

“Loki,” the titan rumbled in greeting, his voice always seeming to emerge from the ground itself. “Come here.”

Trying to cover his hesitation, Loki floated across the room with his head held high, his curiosity getting the better of him as he regarded the box. Up close he could see it was carved with runes and constellations.

“What is that?” He asked, leaning one hip out while his fingers absently combed through his hair.

“I have been thinking,” Thanos answered, which did not answer the question. “These are for you.”

Regarding Thanos suspiciously, Loki took the box and hopped onto the cushion, gasping out loud when he opened the top.

“Thanos!” Loki breathed, his eyes sparkling with the light shining from the jewels within the box. No, they were not just jewels. They were _stars_. “What are these?”

“They are called Galaxy Pearls,” Thanos answered, his lips relaxing into a smile, pleased at Loki's reaction. “More than rare. They are only found in the beginning stages of a nebula.”

Hardly daring to touch them, but reaching in anyway, Loki pulled out a long string of these shining, shimmering balls of light. They reached from his hip to the floor.

“These are... for me?”

The titan shifted in his seat. “They are for your hair.”

Loki gaped, then broke into a huge smile, rushing off of the cushion to a nearby vanity, holding the pearls against the dark expanse of his hair. The effect was striking.

Without asking for permission, Loki let down his hair and removed the jeweled combs, carefully setting them down before twisting the dark locks into a crown on his head, interweaving the string of pearls. Thanos watched silently, beguiled by the sight. When Loki was done he stood there, staring at his transformed reflection shining back at him.

He was crowned in light. The pearls were like stars suspended in a velvet sky.

Unable to control his wild happiness, Loki faced Thanos again, turning slowly on his toes to show off the gift.

“Well? Do you like it?”

The titan smirked, beckoning with a single finger. Loki was thrilled to answer, dancing across to his side, then sliding onto Thanos' lap to perch there.

“They suit you,” Thanos murmured, stroking Loki's hair from the crown to his waist. His consort practically purred, literally glowing.

“I love them!” Loki burst out, preening under the attention. “How _ever_ am I supposed to thank you now?”

Of course, Loki's fingers knew exactly how he would do it, working their way beneath Thano's tunic, clawing hungrily at the muscled back. He pulled Thanos down by the neck for a deep kiss, which the titan surrendered to.

“You can try to impress me,” Thanos replied, to which Loki felt an excited shiver at the challenge.

“Afterwards we can go for a walk,” Loki said against the thick skin, tugging the tunic down to kiss at a collar bone. “I want to see the look on Lady Daveen's face when she sees my hair.”

Thanos chuckled, deeply amused. “What have I created?”

“Don't you dare regret it now,” Loki said, flipping his head back, pressing Thanos back against the cushion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Someone is starting to become attached... ;)
> 
> Oh, by the way. The stories that Loki mentioned were The Iliad (story of Troy), Romeo and Juliet, and a vague story I made up about a queen and a prostitute for plot purposes. Then Loki mentions The Odyssey, which is after The Iliad. He broke it up for a reason. 
> 
> "The difference between a lady and a flower girl is not how she behaves, but how she is treated." ~ Eliza Doolittle ~ My Fair Lady.


	11. Hold My Throat and Tell Me I Am Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you spell 
> 
> S.  
> M.  
> U.  
> T?
> 
> ehehehe

If there was anything that Loki was good at, it was discovering the hidden nature of a person. Secrets were fun to learn and to keep. Every person had a driving factor, and a hidden motive. Loki's hidden motives were so deeply buried beneath layers and layers of cynicism, sarcasm, arrogance, and pride, that he doubted anyone could see to the true heart of his being.

Balder, his dear darling brother, was one of the only ones Loki knew who had no hidden motives in the least. The boy was so innocent and guileless, it would break Loki to learn he kept any secrets from him.

Thanos was something else, entirely.

Loki did not mind the challenge, but if he was going to truly graft himself into the titan's heart and wrap him around Loki's finger, then he needed to understand him in a deeper way. The pearls had been a very important step. Thanos was beginning to place value in Loki.

But it wasn't enough...

Loki struggled with this dilemma for weeks. Thanos was a fan of pain and having power, and Loki tried both in the bedroom, but there was still something lacking. It was almost there, at the tip of his fingers. He researched, finding different kinks or techniques he could use, but none seemed to fit. It was frustrating, to say the least.

Loki couldn't just be content with keeping Thanos happy. That wasn't going to keep his neck off of the block.

The answer finally came on a rare afternoon when Loki was wandering the gardens by himself, lost in thought. Daveen was having a visit with the doctor, and Balder was off playing with kittens he had found. Loki rounded a column and paused in his steps, his eyes alighting on the figure of Thanos beneath a flowering tree, reaching up to brush his fingers amongst the blossoms.

It was a scene of serenity that Loki had not encountered before, and he was reluctant to interrupt. So he stayed close to the shadows, and merely watched.

Then his throat hitched, his eyes widened. Loki leaned in, trying to analyze what he was seeing.

Thanos had pulled a single blossom close, either to examine its beauty or to smell its enchanting scent. Only a second later, Loki felt a rush of magic so powerfully condensed that his ears popped, and the blossom melted into liquid, running down the titan's thick forearm like ink.

What kind of a spell was _that_?

It skipped so many known laws of magic. Thanos had not burned, or crushed, or wilted the flower, but had destroyed it on a cellular level, pulling apart the forces that bound it into its shape. Loki had never seen anything like it.

Thanos gazed at the pool of shimmering liquid in his palm, his smile savage. _This_ pleased him. _This_ gave him the same kind of gratification as pressing bruises into Loki's skin and kissing them later.

From his hiding place, Loki quivered, the answer dawning on him at last. Thanos enjoyed destruction. Taking something beautiful and perfect, and obliterating it.

Why had he not seen it before?

His mind a whirl with plans, Loki sank back into the shadows before Thanos could sense him, and dashed off, ready to put them into action, his insides on fire with anticipation.

The first opportunity Loki had was a few nights later, at a dinner that involved a couple of Thanos' current favorites from court. They had brought their wives, for the first time, and Loki was having a grand time pulling each woman into a deep conversation about politics, while simultaneously ignoring the men's opinions and purposefully snubbing them. From beside him, Loki could feel Thanos' amusement, and so continued without fear of being scolded.

Halfway through the meal, Loki turned to Thanos with a smile.

“I have been admiring this table cloth, darling. It reminds me of the shimmering snows of Jotunheim. What do you think of it?”

Thanos raised an unimpressed brow. “It is a cloth.”

“Yes, but look at how lovely it is!” Loki insisted, running his hand over the top of the table. “So perfect and white, and if you look closely it has tiny embroidered flowers. What work must have gone into it!”

Thanos scowled, suddenly hating the cloth and all that it stood for. “It is perfect, isn't it...”

Loki then seemed to lose interest, leaning to the other side to speak to Lady Daveen. As he did so, Loki held up his goblet of wine without looking, and with careful deliberateness, he tipped the goblet over, and spilled the blood red drink all over the perfect white cloth.

Thanos watched, stunned into silence, as the red seeped into the fabric, staining the material in an ever growing puddle of destruction. This was sacrilege. There would be no saving the table cloth now. His lungs felt tight, and there was a buzzing in his ears of magical energy.

Something so beautiful.... ruined.

“Oh dear, my cup seems to be empty. More wine.”

Thanos' eyes darted to his consort, zeroing in on the tongue that flickered out, and the fingers that gripped the goblet. Loki's neck was bare, and turned away, just begging to be ravaged and marked. The room had completely disappeared, and Thanos' vision had narrowed to only include Loki, and the red stained cloth.

Maybe he should grab a hold of those slim arms and push him down.... right in the middle of the stain... and make Loki's throat go tight with screams of pleasure. It would be so easy, he knew just what buttons to push.

Or maybe that was what Loki wanted.... that devious little minx.

No! Control! He had to have control!

“Husband?”

Thanos blinked, and the room was in focus again, with Loki leaning in close, concern written all over his face. The eyelashes fluttered.

“You look flushed, my king. Should we retire?”

Oh yes... Thanos could hear it now. The Aesir thought he had won.

“I am well,” Thanos replied, signaling a servant to come and remove the table cloth. “There is no need to disturb our guests.”

He was quietly amused at the way Loki's lips pursed and he had to change his plans.

“I am glad to hear that,” Loki said, hiding his displeasure behind his cup. A sly hand did wiggle its way beneath the table and land on Thanos' thigh. The titan took a firm and iron grip on his control.

Loki couldn't possible know what he was doing...

Once Loki was distracted, Thanos called the servant back over to him and quietly ordered in his ear that the cloth would not be destroyed, and would be taken to a private room.

His first attempt had failed, but Loki had felt the shift, the change, the interest the titan showed. Another second, and he might have carried Loki off. So Loki let that knowledge bolster him, and he tried again.

This time he waited until he and Thanos were walking together down a hallway, discussing a few policies in the city. Thanos had been focused on foreign affairs, intent on crushing a few long term enemies, while Loki had been building organizations in the city to benefit the people. As Thanos did not like to discuss business in the bedroom, they took walks like this and sometimes allowed their subjects to view them together.

Of course, they were not truly alone. There were servants waiting in the shadows, or advisers off to the sides, and usually one of Thanos' 'children' would be about. Loki was only really friendly with Gamora, but he knew the others.

They had just passed by a sunlight corridor, with billowing curtains gently stirred by the wind, when Loki spotted his target. It was a large and handsome vase, perfect in its proportions, and painted a delicate blue and white, with gold embellishments. It looked old, and stunning, likely from an ancient civilization. It was probably well maintained, as it was out in the open for all to see.

In the middle of his sentence, Loki casually walked up to the vase, knocked it from its pedestal, then turned and met Thanos' eyes just before it shattered on the floor.

The roaring in his ears was a lot louder now, and before Thanos could even stifle his reaction, he was ordering everyone out of the hallway.

“Leave us!” He shouted, clenching his fists hard while the people rushed to obey.

In an instant they were alone.

With each step Thanos took closer to Loki, the Aesir took one backwards, his tiny smile growing more certain until his back hit the hard surface of a pillar. Loki's heart was racing in his chest, both in trepidation and anticipation. There was still the chance that he had gotten this wrong...

“Why are you doing this?” Thanos asked, placing a hand beneath Loki's chin and forcing it up.

The show of danger was starting to make Loki's blood run hot, and his teeth snagged onto his bottom lip before he answered.

“You'll have to be specific, my king.”

“You know what,” Thanos growled, pointing to the destroyed urn. “That! Do you think to toy with me?”

Without warning his hands encircled Loki's waist and he lifted the Aesir up to his height, pushing him back against the wall. Loki laughed, thrilled at the strength. This was fun! Just another push, and he could make the titan lose all control.

“Have you any idea what it is you play with, little one?”

Thanos face was barely an inch away from Loki's, so close their lips could brush with a tilt of the head. Loki could smell the desperation on his breath. Despite behind held up with his feet off the ground, Loki felt perfectly safe, clutching onto the top of Thanos' tunic, glad he had left the armor off.

“I have some inkling...” Loki hands crept up knead the back of Thano's neck. The more Thanos' hands tightened on his waist, the more Loki was sure he had succeeded. “Are you going to waste any more time, or are you going to fuck me against this pillar?”

Loki gasped as Thanos' mouth made contact with his neck, groaning as he tilted it back to give him more space. It never ceased to amaze him how sensitive his neck was, or how those strong teeth managed not to crush his jugular.

Wrapping his legs around Thanos' hips, Loki rolled them, pleased to feel the response in the form of a nice hard bulge that was all for him. Thanos did not want to waste time, apparently, ripping Loki's sarong off and tossing it aside, then tugging on his pants. Loki reflected that he should have worn a skirt, but he didn't mind the tearing material. In fact, it only helped to rile the titan up some more.

Loki would let him destroy a dozen pairs of pants, if this was the result.

He gave as good as he got, of course, biting and scratching the tough skin, being vicious each time Thanos so much as hinted to being soft or gentle. Now was not the time for gentleness. Now was the time to prove that Loki was more than a match for the titan.

Loki cried out at the first pressure to his folds, but apparently he was wet enough, and open enough, to take it all without much prep. Then he hung on, all the air in his lungs leaving as quick grunts as he was fucked roughly against the wall. The bangles on his ankles jingled with each thrust.

“That's it... oh, fuck me!” Loki did not even try to hold back his vocal encouragements.

It was sheer bliss... being filled over and over again, feeling the hot breath on his ear, and hearing the broken grunts of the titan so lost in pleasure he could not even feel sorry for the abuse.

This was everything Loki had wanted.

His legs were shaking by the time Thanos put him down, but Loki had no time to collect himself as he was turned, his hands planted on the pillar, and he was entered again, this time from behind.

Loki wailed, the new angle sending him soaring. He did his best to brace, but he was forced onto his toes to accommodate Thanos' height, and his legs were screaming in agony, adding to the fire in his belly.

A hand wrapped around his throat, only holding without any force, and Loki shattered, like the vase, like porcelain, spilling his seed on the pillar while his insides clenched around the giant cock. The orgasm rippled through him like waves, so intense he had not even noticed that Thanos had gone still, gasping for breath as he pumped Loki full of cum.

The hand started to leave, but Loki grasped it, holding it in place against his neck. He wanted it to stay, to feel the warmth all around him, claiming, owning him. Loki felt raw, discovering something even he himself had not even suspected.

“Loki...”

He heard his name called. Felt warm lips up his spine.

“Little jewel...”

Who was that? Oh, him.

Loki turned his head, meeting the lips with his own.

“Yes, my king?”

“You can relax now. I have you.”

With an exhausted whimper, Loki pushed off from the wall, nearly overbalancing as his legs threatened to give out. Thankfully, Thanos caught him, swept him up into his arms, and cradled him close.

“You are a mess,” Thanos chuckled, brushing Loki's hair to the side.

“Yes... but I am your mess.” Loki nuzzled his face against an exposed purple collar bone.

He heard Thanos' soft inhale. Lifting his head back, Loki pressed lazy kisses to the underside of the jaw.

“Yours. I am yours.”

Those arms tightened around him, the ground shaking as Thanos carried him back through the halls. Somewhere between the corridor and their rooms, while his mind was drifting in a pleasant haze, Loki heard a single word in return.

“Mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That was fun to write. Short, but sweet. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Painful Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll thought you could get away with no angst for the rest of this fic? 
> 
> *evil writer laughter*
> 
> Also, there is potential triggering talk about miscarriages and infant mortality. It is an extremely tender subject for me to write and read about. I totally made myself cry in this chapter.

Balder frowned, taking a closer look at this brother. Surely he wasn't imagining the dark circles beneath his eyes? Or the way Loki had less and less energy, his magical illusions lacking their usual luster. Loki had told him about the new vigor Thanos had for their bed time coupling, and Loki had slept an hour longer normal that afternoon. Actually, he had slept longer for the past several days.

Loki yawned for the third time that night, even though he had only been talking for half an hour, and Balder could stand it no more.

“Loki, what is the matter with you?”

His brother blinked at the interruption, shifting uncomfortably. “I'm sure I don't know what you mean, brother,” he mumbled.

Was it the bruises on Loki's arms or back? Loki kept those hidden beneath his clothes for Balder's peace of mind, but he did not truly think those were the cause.

The young prince crawled to Loki's side, scowling in his face. "Why are you so tired?"

Loki leaned away from his pushy brother. "I-if I am more tired of late, that can hardly be cause for alarm. Besides, is it not obvious?"

Balder ignored the smirk and poked Loki in the ribs. "That's the third time you yawned tonight. You never yawn. You slept for hours! And you haven't been eating well, have you?"

That caught the attention of the titan, who shifted in his seat, looking his consort over with discerning eyes.

Loki flushed, embarrassed at the attention, which put a little bit of heat into his words. "I _have_ been eating, baby brother-"

"Not enough! Not like you usually do!"

"Have you taken Mother's place?"

"Well someone has to!" Balder crossed his arms, trading Loki glare for glare. "Yesterday you said you were ill and had to lie down. You look pale, you are yawning, and you won't eat."

"Loki," came Thanos' rumble, his brows pinched in concern.

Loki flushed, dropping his eyes to the floor. "It- it is nothing. Just an upset stomach, I'm sure. I feel much better today. I tried to eat, but nothing smelled right, and I wasn't particularly hungry..."

Thanos stood and crossed over to the screen to summon a servant, calling for Doctor Hatley. Loki tried to protest, saying the stomach problem was gone, but Thanos wouldn't hear it. He sat back and waited patiently with his fingers crossed, while Loki glowered at them both from behind his knees.

Balder didn't let it touch him. Loki's health was more important than his temper.

When the doctor arrived she was in a pale pink dressing gown, but her smile was as bright as if she had been awake for hours. She had Loki sit on a stool so she could examine him, asking him general questions about his malaise as her magic flickered through his skin.

She spotted the problem almost immediately.

"Oh..."

"What?" Both Thanos and Balder demanded together.

Doctor Hatley smiled at the worried queen. "You've been nauseous? Sleeping more but still tired? It's worse when you first wake up, isn't it?"

Loki pressed his lips together and nodded. "Things smell different," he muttered.

"And they will for a while. Try to eat in small doses throughout the day instead of large meals. Snacking will help with the nausea. Don't worry, things should calm down in a few months."

"Months? What sort of illness is this?" Thanos demanded.

"No illness, your Excellency! The queen is merely pregnant."

All three sets of eyes stared at her. Loki's were the largest.

"Pregnant?" He whispered, pressing a hand to his abdomen.

Of course.... he had been so stupid not to see it... but there it was, warm and tiny, a little glowing ball of life.

Doctor Hatley was certainly enjoying being the bearer of such news, grinning and writing notes to herself on a glowing pad. "I will check on you daily, to monitor the child's growth, and I will set up a diet with the cooks. You will need protein and vitamins! We will include as much of your native foods as we can, since they are easier for you to digest. And rest!" She turned to pointedly stare at Thanos. "He requires a lot of rest."

Thanos, who hadn't said much of anything, and was staring at the hand covering Loki's stomach, shifted his attention to the doctor and nodded absently. "Of course. He shall have it."

"Good! It is late now, but I shall be here when the queen awakes, and we can discuss everything further. I will have some anti-nausea medicine to help as well."

Loki heard her get up and speak for a while longer, but he couldn't focus on anything except how his world had tilted beneath his feet. Someone was holding his hand, squeezing it gently, and Loki leaned his head against his brother's shoulder.

"I did not know," he murmured.

"Of course you didn't," Balder hummed, brushing back Loki's hair. "That explains everything, though. Even how snappy you've been."

"I have not been snappy!" Loki protested, stopping to grin after he realized what he had said, and Balder laughed with him.

"Congratulations, brother."

Loki shoved the boy away, but was smiling broadly, turning to look at his husband.

He wasn't sure what he had expected, but a stone-like, emotionless face, hidden behind crossed fingers, was not one of them. A tendril of ice worked its way into his chest.

"Thanos?" Loki ventured, reaching out with a hand. "Are you pleased, husband?"

Cold blue eyes cut away as the titan stood up. "You must sleep, as ordered. I will not require your stories for a week."

Rejected, Loki felt a piece in his chest crumble. "Yes... The stories. You have my thanks, your majesty."

Thanos grunted in response before shuffling out of the rooms. Balder glared at his retreating back.

"That was entirely rude! He just received news that he's going to be a father, and he can't even hug you, or- or be happy?!"

"Let it go, brother," Loki said with a sigh, sinking down against a pillow as he struggled not to let the tears fall. "It's not worth it. Thanos is different. Maybe he never wanted children."

Oh please let that not be the case...

"It doesn't matter! It's selfish acting as if this were your fault!"

Balder ranted for a while longer, but Loki didn't pay attention. He was both miserable and elated, bouncing between the two emotions as his thoughts flickered from the growing life inside of him to the stern look on the titan's face. Tomorrow... he would face it all tomorrow...

Eventually he fell asleep, too tired to remain awake.

He awoke at dawn, surprisingly, and felt refreshed, finding Balder slumbering close by. Smiling, and trying not to wake him up, Loki tip toed to the bathroom then rushed to the basin to heave the contents of his stomach into.

It would seem that now he knew the truth, his body had stopped pretending.

When he made it back out, Doctor Hatley had arrived, along with Lady Daveen, both of them cooing over an adorable, and shameless, Balder.

At the sight of Loki's disheveled figure, Daveen gave an excited squeal, her hair writhing like happy snakes, and she threw her arms around Loki's neck, mindful of the slight bulge to her middle.

"Prince Balder gave'n me the news! What a wonderful day!"

His friend's boisterous greeting helped to lift Loki's mood. "It is, isn't it?" He smiled. "Now listening to you gripe for the past four months will pay off."

Daveen sniffed. "I do no gripe'n! You will have all my wisdom at your disposal now."

Loki and his brother snorted at the 'wisdom' of the soon to be mother, and Loki sat patiently for a check up. Doctor Hatley declared him well and healthy, though he needed to drink more water, and she handed him the medicine she promised. Loki took one right away. He hated the constant feeling of his stomach churning.

It was a bright new day, and for the first time in months Loki hadn't slept for half of it. Maybe last night's fears were unfounded, and Thanos just needed time to adjust to the idea. Yes, Loki chose to think this way, and so he stayed in the harem, not seeking his husband out.

He spent the day with his brother and lady-in-waiting, giggling in the gardens and whispering secrets. When Loki counted back to the day he had likely conceived, he realized it was entirely possible it had occurred in that sun light corridor, against the pillar.

The thought made him incredibly happy.

He didn't see much of Thanos, but that wasn't unusual. Loki dressed carefully for dinner, wrapping his hair with the Galaxy Pearls, just to show how pleased he was. Thanos loved to see them decorate his features.

Only when he arrived at the private dining room, it was empty, and only one place setting was on the table. Thanos would not be coming.

Loki struggled with his disappointment.

He sat anyway, and picked through a boring meal, until Gamora arrived and informed him that Thanos had stepped out of Sanctuary to fetch a weapon from a deserted asteroid. Hoping it was only business that kept his husband away, Loki talked with Gamora longer about boosting his security on market night, since he did not want to give it up.

The hardened assassin had only raised her brows at the news and gave Loki an amused look. "Wonderful. Now I will have another hormonal and glowing mothers to protect."

Considering Gamora only complained about things that she liked, Loki beamed and tossed a roll at her.

Several days passed, and Loki was growing concerned with how little he saw of Thanos. The titan was always 'away' at dinner, and since he had given Loki a week's repose from story telling, Loki hadn't been to their shared suite. Thanos never called for him.

More than a little worried now, Loki had to stalk through the palace, showing up for private conferences or arriving just at the right moment for Thanos to escort Loki to the throne room, or the gardens. Loki was determined to find out what was going on in Thanos' head.

"You have been so distant, my husband. Have I fallen out of your favor?"

Thanos stopped before a peach tree, scowling at the happy, bubbling fountain nearby. If it weren't for his condition, Loki might have sought a way to destroy the pretty picture and help Thanos release some of that tension. But the doctor had advised against rough sex for now. At least for a month or two.

Loki slid around to his front, taking hold of Thanos' hands and resting them on his hips. "Thanos, please. Are you unhappy with me?"

Finally Thanos sighed, lifting one hand to brush against Loki's cheek. Loki leaned into the touch, relieved to be receiving it again.

"No, little jewel. It is not you I find myself torn about."

He had used Loki's pet name. Loki warmed up down to his toes.

"Is it the baby?" He asked next.

Thanos grew very, very still.

"So it is," Loki sighed. "What concerns weigh you down? You know you can share anything with me."

"This is not something you can fix with your cleverness!"

Loki felt a punch to the gut as Thanos moved away, putting distance between them. The water in the fountain began to seethe and boil, though Loki had not felt a surge of magic. The titan's emotions were tremulous indeed.

"You haven't given me a chance," Loki protested, starting to reach for him again, but Thanos shook him off.

"It does not concern you!"

The titan stomped off without regard, leaving Loki an anxious mess by the fountain that slowly settled down again. There was something deeper that Loki could not see, something that was hurting Thanos. Instead of wasting time sulking, Loki scrubbed his eyes dry and sought out Gamora.

He found her in the training ground, disabling an opponent with a cut to the hamstring. With a wave he requested that she join him. Together they walked back from the training grounds to the courtyard where the market was setting up their booths.

"Gamora, what can you tell me about the late queen? Did she have any children with Thanos?"

The woman sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I was wondering when you were going to start asking those questions. You know it is forbidden to talk about her."

"I know. Yet I must."

Gamora pursed her lips wryly, walking together in silence for a while, listening to the hushing sound of Loki's skirts.

"The late queen was not very much like you. She was delicate, and tender. You could look at her translucent skin and it would bruise. Yet she was very beautiful, and her voice held enchantments."

"Her voice?"

"She sang," Gamora clarified. "Thanos would sit and listen to her for hours."

Loki blinked in surprise. He had something in common with the queen after all.

"She did, in fact, almost have children. Two of them. They both perished in the womb. The second was nearly big enough to survive, and caused troubles for her. She would have bled to death if it were not for the skills of Doctor Hatley. They couldn't save the babies, and they don't know why they died."

Loki felt his throat grow tight, his eyes burning. Was this why Thanos was so concerned?

"That is why the doctor is checking on me daily, isn't it?" He asked. Gamora nodded.

"She is keeping a close eye on you. She does not want you to fret, though. Fretting is not good, or so I am told."

"Am I bringing up painful memories?" He demanded, pausing in his steps.

Gamora chewed on a lip, glancing around to make sure they were alone. "After the second, she begged Thanos not to give her another, the grief was too much. Doctor Hatley sterilized her. He wouldn't risk her life. I think... It is my opinion... that Thanos is worried about you."

Loki's brows were drawn together. "If he is so worried, why is the idiot avoiding me?"

"Guilt?" Gamora offered.

Loki tossed his head in anger. "So he can feel nothing in ordering my death, but Norns forbid he get me with child!"

Gamora hushed him, admonishing Loki to lower his voice. "Thanos does not know how to process guilt. He does not usually allow the emotion to take hold. The only time he had ever felt it was when she cried and begged to keep her life because she couldn't produce any of his children! How do you think he feels now?"

No wonder Thanos was so distant. How it must tear him apart...

Loki felt Gamora press some cloth to his eyes, and he realized he was crying. "Damn these hormones," he growled, snatching the cloth to wipe at his face. "I hate them."

Gamora chuckled. "You have my sympathy. I am glad that is one thing I need not worry about."

Loki looked at her inquisitively, but she shook her head.

"Another time. You have a market to distract you. When will you make an announcement?"

Loki allowed himself to be redirected, having a lot of new information to dwell on.

"I won't. I will just watch the eyes glance between my belly and my face, and struggle with the dilemma of asking or not asking me."

Gamora fought against a smile. "You are terrible."

"I know, darling. But it keeps me amused."

Loki waited to ambush Thanos a few days later. The titan was coming out of a war meeting with his generals when he spotted Loki reclining against a carved wooden panel, the pinned trousers he wore were see through, and the green vest hugged all of Loki's curves. Golden shoes curled on his feet.

Thanos found that he really could not turn down Loki's request to sit with him in the sunlight. He had missed his fiery consort sorely, though the proud titan would not admit it. Once Loki had brought Thanos to his private garden, he found there was a blanket with cushions waiting for them on the grass beneath the shade of the apple tree. He settled himself, then found his lap occupied by a satisfied Loki, who fed him grapes with his fingers.

There were worse ways to spend an afternoon.

Just as Thanos had relaxed against the tree, his hand brushing through the silky black hair, Loki used his teeth to nip along his jaw.

"You are an idiot, my king."

It took a second for the titan to realize that the words did not match the mood. He frowned at Loki, his hands becoming still.

"Is there a reason for your unasked for statement?"

Loki straightened his posture. "Yes, there is. Instead of talking to me about your fears and concerns, you avoid me, causing me to fret. Fretting is not good for the baby."

Thanos made a dangerous sound. "Choose carefully your words, Loki."

"I cannot, for I don't know _why_ I must be careful! What should I be careful about? You think you are the only one concerned?"

Thanos huffed in annoyance, shifting to move Loki off of him, but Loki only clung to his neck, forcing him to stay.

"Please, Thanos."

Thanos froze at the sound of tears. Anything but that.

"I don't know what I've done, or- or how I can make it better but... but I miss you."

Inside his head Thanos let loose a string of curses that could have caused a planet to wither.

His back hit the tree again. "I shall stay," he said, defeated by the pathetic whimpering of his consort.

Loki relaxed, making himself more comfortable. "Thank you."

They stayed like that until Loki had control of himself again. Thanos' hand stroked the lithe back, straying further down the hips. It had been days since they had lain together, and Thanos found himself wanting. Just having Loki so close... so vulnerable, made him crave more. No, he could not make any demands of that nature. He had to resist to reduce any and all risks to Loki's health.

"It is normal to be worried, my king. But you need not fear, for I have the best care-"

Thanos moved, dumping Loki on the grass as he stood, his height and the burning in his eyes would be terrifying to anyone else but Loki.

"I warned you to choose your words carefully! There is nothing that I fear!"

Loki scrambled angrily to his feet. "You are a fucking liar! If you are not afraid, why don't you talk to me?"

"I have no compulsion to explain myself to you, Loki."

"Oh no? You drag me here, on threat of my realm's peace, and despite everything I thought it would be, I actually like it! Now that I have something to show for it, and to give back to you, I find I am back to worrying night and day that I am not enough. You cannot treat me like this, Thanos! I am carrying your child!"

Thanos had stood as still as stone, his face a blank, but when Loki finally stopped, he glanced from the flat stomach to his face.

"Possible child."

Loki blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"There is no guarantee that you will be able to carry to term."

Loki could see it now, the tension to Thanos' stance, the way he avoided eye contact. Thanos was hurting, and the knowledge made Loki's anger evaporate.

Loki swallowed, his shoulder dropping. "Is that what burdens you? You think I will lose it?"

Thanos' eyes, emotionless as the void, drifted away. "It has happened before."

Taking a risk, Loki stepped in closer, glad when Thanos did not move away and allowed Loki to pick up a hand, bringing it to his cheek.

"I wish I could give you an absolute answer." Loki whispered. "But it will be different this time."

"Why is that?" Thanos asked, and Loki could hear the strain in his voice.

"Because _I_ am different. I have the blood of frost giants in my veins. I share my grandmother's anatomy and her hardiness. Do not tell me the battle is lost before you even see me fight."

Loki drew up onto his toes, cupping Thanos' face in his hands. The titan had never looked so vulnerable, so reluctant to believe him.

"Trust me, Thanos."

"Trust is for fools," the titan grumbled halfheartedly, but he was already sinking into Loki's arms, letting go of so much he had been carrying over the last week.

Together they went back to the blanket under the tree, and Thanos rested his head in Loki's lap while Loki chatted on about Balder's new kitten, or the feasts Asgard was famous for having, anything to distract him. At some point Loki caught Thanos rubbing his forehead against his abdomen, but he made no comment, only combing his fingers through the coarse red hair and leaning back against the tree, humming a little song.

Loki made a mental note to himself. Never accuse Thanos of being afraid. Even if it were true, to challenge him in that manner only made the titan shove back. He would learn for next time.

One thing was certain: Loki's life was safe while he carried the child. Thanos would suffer no harm to come to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments about what you think, darlings! <3 I love each and every comment! 
> 
> I promise next chapter won't be as angst-filled as this one.


	13. Growing a Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Thank you for the wonderful comments! <3
> 
> Ok, so, I have never ever been truly satisfied with the depictions of labor and delivery that I have read in fanfiction. It's either horribly misconstrued, or it's dramatized, or just not written well. I've read maybe a handful that were accurate descriptions of what child birth is actually like. So I tried to do better. I left out the heavy descriptions, of course, this isn't a documentary.

Over the course of his pregnancy, Loki learned a lot about himself. Namely, that he hated spinach, and always would. Every other green vegetable he enjoyed, but spinach he could not stomach. Yet his baby _craved_ it! How was that even possible?

So he woke with odd demands for weird combinations for food, but no one questioned it. Many of which were native to Asgard, but the cooks were already skilled at his particular diet.

Another thing that Loki learned: One can get away with nearly anything when pregnant.

Lounging for hours in a patch of sun? No one disturbs you. Nearly snap off someone's head with the force of one's temper? They understand, please accept this chocolate in apology. Completely change the nursery four or five times because the color palette was just _wrong_ and this idea was much cuter anyway? The servants put up with his madness.

Another thing he learned while being pregnant: Everyone underestimated him.

At first it was maddening, being told he should rest when he wasn't tired, or that box was too heavy for him to pick up. And Thanos tended to treat Loki like he was made of glass until Loki lost his temper and threw a half eaten chicken at him and stormed off.

It was alright, he was hormonal.

 _Then_ Loki could use it to his advantage. No one expected a pregnant queen to sit and listen for hours to a completely offensive 'counsel' that wanted to restrict the new rise of female work force, making it harder for entrepreneurs to build their business. Only Loki did it, and then chewed out each and every supporter of the idea while Thanos watched.

He was not _frail_ , and he had to constantly remind them that.

Loki continued to adjust to the growing life within him, and the strange behaviors that came with it. One source of comfort was Lady Daveen, who was nearing the end of her pregnancy, and a constant shoulder for Loki to breathe his woes on.

A source of information about his changing body was Doctor Hatley, and shortly after fixing the broken link with his husband, he talked to her during a check up session.

“You were there before,” he began carefully, watching her reaction. “How did the late queen lose her children?”

Hatley froze, her eyes darting to the door of the suite. Loki assured her that his magic kept it closed to unwanted ears. Then she looked like she aged a thousand years, sorrow pulling her brows down.

“In the kindest way to describe it... they suffocated. She was so frail of form, she was not built to carry the offspring of one such as Thanos. They outgrew the space before they could survive outside of the womb.”

Loki tilted his head, crossing his arms. “And what do you think of my chances?”

The woman pursed her lips in an angry and determined way. “You are stronger, this is true, but I haven't solved the space issue. You will begin to show far before you normally would.” She grabbed onto Loki's hand and met his eyes. “I will die before I allow it to happen again. I'm looking for an answer now, and I may have a solution.”

Loki snorted, amused. “Did you consider just asking me?”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Loki centered himself and reached for the inner core of his magical being. He let it shape him, change his bones and stretch him up and out, occupying more space than he had before. Nothing else changed, only his size.

Doctor Hatley stared at what was now a giant sized Loki, a full head taller than she was now. Loki looked at his limbs and wiggled his toes, checking the balance.

“There. I am impressed with myself, the last time I tried to do this I ended up blue and nearly gave my mother a heart attack. Will that be enough room to grow a titan?”

Doctor Hatley started to laugh, tears rolling down her cheeks, and she threw herself into Loki's arms, hugging him tightly.

“You brilliant darling! You are wonderful! Oh this will make everything better! I can sleep now.”

All at once she went limp, and Loki cried out as he caught her, carefully lowering her down to a cushion.

“Remind me again of all those lectures about resting?” He teased, lying down next to her and tickling her nose with a braid.

“I don't want any of your lip,” she retorted, curling up on her side. “Wake me up when Thanos arrives. I want to see his face when he realizes you can look him in the eyes.”

Loki wasn't sure which was a funnier moment, seeing Balder's mouth drop open and stumble over his feet, or seeing Lady Daveen screech and throw a pillow at him in shock.

Thanos, damn him, made no show of surprise, but looked Loki over and nodded his head in approval. “This suits you. Though I will happily accept your smaller form again, when the time comes.”

Loki huffed in disappointment, pretending to be put out until Thanos got back on his good side.

As the first few months passed, Loki found that the nausea faded away and the tiredness became manageable. He went back to the nightly story telling, but with Thanos' approval, he kept it to only half nights, ending the stories at midnight then curling up against Thanos' side for hours, sleeping calmly.

“When does he ever _sleep_?” Balder once asked, and Loki could not give an answer. The titan never seemed to close his eyes.

Loki did not let the mystery occupy his mind. He was too busy trying to keep up with the growing monster inside him. Once food stopped smelling wrong, he started eating _everything_ in sight, only refusing something if it gave him heartburn or terrible bloating.

It was beginning to concern him how much he ate. He could barely go an hour without snacking on something. Doctor Hatley took this as a very good sign of the child's growth and development. This was new territory for her as well, since there had been no titan born after Thanos had destroyed his planet, and his entire race. Loki had read the account in the archives.

A new titan. What would it mean for the realms?

Loki could dream about his child's future in between feeling like an obese bilgesnipe, and chewing like a cow. Balder and Lady Daveen were most helpful in rubbing his feet and back for him, when his stomach began to poke out, much sooner than Daveen's had. She was so close to her delivery that she looked like she was about to pop. She had even shyly asked Loki if he wished to be there, as a support, during the delivery.

Loki had been delighted to accept.

His appetite had not been limited to only food, either.

At first it started with a boiling irritation that he could not control. Nothing satisfied him, and his restless energy caused him to stalk the halls of the palace, making disparaging comments about this or that. The Lady Daveen talked in hushed tones to Balder about it, and neither of them could come up with a way to distract Loki's temper.

Thankfully he figured it out when he spotted his husband, just as Thanos was tossing a petty soldier against a wall, breaking its skull. The violence was barely blinked at, but Loki realized he wanted all that strength and attention and power solely concentrated on _him_. The thought of it made him burn all over. He hadn't had a good fuck in ages!

First he made a discreet inquiry to the Doctor, gaining her approval, then practically dragged Thanos to their suites and climbed onto his lap, hungrily devouring his lips. With his larger body convincing Thanos that Loki was no longer made of porcelain, the titan finally reciprocated, giving Loki all the attention he demanded.

After that, Loki was as content as a cat, so long as his needs were being met. Doctor Hatley explained that an increased sex drive was common for some pregnancies, so she was not worried at all. The child continued to grow, and as long as Loki was healthy, so was the babe.

It became awkward the larger Loki's stomach became, and sometimes his hips were too sore for a real long session, but Thanos worked his way around that, bringing his consort to completion with fingers, or mouth, or hands, whenever the burning need struck.

And there was nothing a good fingering on the throne could not fix.

Loki moaned, tossing his hair back as he swayed, rolling his hips until Thanos' fingers hit the _exact right spot_. Then he gasped, filling his lungs with oxygen as he chased the burning pleasure that raced up his spine. His cock was full and dripping on Thanos' armor, but the big titan did not mind, kissing the extended neck and feeling the pulsing beat in the veins. Then he wrapped his other hand around Loki's cock, and watched his consort fall apart into beautiful ribbons.

This was the second time that day Loki had crawled into his lap, and Thanos had taken his time to build Loki up to a satisfying ending.

As he cradled the purring queen, rubbing his back, Thanos caught a glimpse of movement by the sealed door. It could only be the Vizier, who knew ways of getting in and out of the palace using secret ways, and Thanos' magic recognized not to vaporize him.

Thanos smiled to himself, idly petting Loki. The Other would retreat to his dungeon and have fun, no doubt. The titan dismissed it as inconsequential.

 

~~

 

The Lady Daveen's time drew very near, and every day she and Loki took walks through the gardens in the sunshine, discussing their organization of shelters, and making decisions on how to branch out. Walking would make the baby come quicker, the doctor told them.

So they walked. Daveen with her bright colors of whites and yellows to match her skin, her scarves embroidered with copper, and Loki with his outfits of emeralds and blacks, embroidered with silver. Loki wore other colors, of course, but his favorites would always remain those.

Loki was nearly as round in the stomach as Daveen, though they were four months apart. Being taller and as big as a giant helped with that, of course. They laughed and complained about their experience together, and Loki was never more glad that he had accepted her into the palace.

When Daveen had to stop to breathe through a contraction for the fourth time in half an hour, Loki sent for the doctor. It was indeed what they had been waiting for, and Doctor Hatley took them to a comfortable but sterilized room, set aside for the use of birth. Balder politely told them no, he didn't want to be a witness, and scampered off with his kittens.

Loki stayed. He wanted to know what to expect for his own birth.

Daveen made it look easy. She continued to walk, talk, and joke while Doctor Hatley patiently monitored her heart rate. The more that time went on, the less Daveen spoke, concentrating fully on the process of her body, in tune with the flow.

She began to let out a croon, and when Loki hesitantly asked what she was doing, she explained it was a tradition of her people to sing the baby into the world. After that Loki hummed along, or tried to match her notes, though they circled around in strange patterns he could barely follow.

Her croons became more rugged and rough, but she never broke concentration, pacing or lying on her side, even rocking her hips from side to side. Loki did the best he could to help, but it was mostly to murmur quiet encouragements and remind her gently to relax her tense shoulders, to breathe in and out. Always breathe. That's it.

Doctor Hatley was constantly by her side, keeping an eye on the monitors but saying she was making good progress. Loki glanced at the time, realizing that six hours had passed.

Then things began to happen quickly. Daveen's notes became long and drawn out, barely a song anymore, and more of a deep hum that vibrated through her entire body. That's when the real work began, and for another hour Loki and the Doctor helped her through every contraction, until at last, with one mighty push, a new sound joined them in the room, of a loud squall that shook with the force of new life.

Loki realized he was crying and could not stop.

“You did it! Your baby is here! I am so very proud of you!”

Lady Daveen managed a tired smile, waiting patiently for the doctor to hand her the tiny infant while she cleaned away the mess and checked Daveen for internal bleeding. Almost as soon as they had full skin contact she broke into great sobs, gently caressing the soft head while tiny hands flailed about.

The baby girl was a bright yellow color, which the doctor explained was a good sign. If she had been a dull orange, she would have needed medical attention.

“I want to name her Monoloki,” Daveen said, smiling as great drops rolled down her nose. “It is an ancient name of my people. And I wish to call her Loki, for short.”

Loki beamed at his friend. “I would consider it an honor.”

Together they wrapped the infant in the softest of blankets, then helped Daveen to stand, giving her a fresh robe to wear, then carefully helped her walk back to her rooms. After the lady was settled, Doctor Hatley told her to rest, and she would be back to check on her in a few hours. Loki made sure there were servants standing by to tend to her needs.

Leaving his friend in the dim light to cradle her newborn and sleep, Loki crept back to his suite, nearly as exhausted. So that was what he could expect, was it?

How could _anyone_ even _think_ to call women weak?

What he had witnessed went beyond the brute muscle force of warriors. Women had this latent strength within them, whether they chose to bear life or not. And after that much work, no wonder mothers were so fiercely protective.

Rounding a corner, Loki stopped at the sight of Thanos, the titan sitting on the edge of a fountain, his eyes instantly finding Loki even though it was dim.

Loki frowned ever so slightly. When did the titan ever sleep?

“Was it a successful night?”

Loki drew close, then sat next to Thanos, leaning his tired head on a broad shoulder.

“Aye. Lady Daveen is resting. She has a bright little girl, as yellow as a daffodil. I hope when my time comes it is as effortless.”

Thanos gave a faint rumble, his blunt fingers finding Loki's stomach, and rubbing it.

“Soon.”

“Another three fucking months.”

Thanos's lips pulled back into a smile. “Your patience will be tested by far more than that.”

“I don't want a reminder.”

They both froze as Loki's stomach pulsed, the life within kicking with all its might. Thanos' smile turned into a savage grin, and he placed both hands on Loki, laughing as more short bursts of movement disturbed the taunt skin.

Loki tried not to wince. This child was strong!

“At least I don't have the pleasure of it being my ribs at the moment,” he grumbled, softening as the child continued to move, but more gently. His voice must have reached its ears.

“You will tell them stories,” Thanos said, rubbing in hypnotic circles. “They will be strong, and the galaxy will tremble.”

“I think it might be trembling already,” Loki grinned, sharing in the moment. The reminder of stories made him think perhaps now might be a time to bring up the standing agreement with Thanos, but he weakened at the last minute, and resolved to speak about it later.

Would Thanos continue to hold the axe over Loki's head after he had safely delivered the child?

Loki could not be certain of anything. He could only plan, and wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is one way that a normal birth can happen, with calm concentration, no screaming, no agony, just focused determination. I based Daveen's birth off of my own so yes, I know what I'm talking about. I had a midwife attending me, and it was a wonderful (but freaking hard ok?) experience. 
> 
> I want as many girls/women to know how inherently strong you are, that you have the capacity for great strength, and it is not limited or defined by child birth, but does include it. 
> 
> btw, I don't have a name for Daveen's species.


	14. An Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another?
> 
> You can totally skip this chapter, it is written from The Other's point of view, and this guy is pretty twisted. So if you don't like creepy things, or sadistic thoughts, then just skip it. It does not hold any new plot or information. 
> 
> Oh and I updated the tags bc of this chapter.

The unrestrained grunts and shuddering gasps that spilled from the queen's throat cascaded down the hall to the ears of The Other, who kept to the shadows, so he would not interrupt his master's pleasure. The creature pressed his back to the frozen stone of the wall, breathing evenly to calm himself.

He had not meant to walk in on Thanos and his consort, cavorting on the throne. Nor had he meant to see with his own eyes the gleam of possession in the master's eyes as he drowned the Aesir in ecstasy. But nevertheless, it was a holy scene, a divine moment. And he had been blessed with a glimpse of their union.

The queen released a shuddering cry, bucking his hips up into Thanos' great hand, then collapsed against the gleaming breastplate, heaving air like he was drowning.

The Other pressed a hand to his racing heart, silently grateful to his master for being chosen to look upon such sights. Thanos was gloriously dominant, licking the salt from the queen's neck, grasping onto the pink flesh of his hips and buttocks, thickened by child, asserting this was his, it belonged to him!

Everything in the universe belonged to the master. Of this, The Other was obsessively devoted to. The master chose between life or death, beginning or destruction, light or darkness. He chose between these often, with every life he allowed to continue on, or with every bone he broke to obtain his goals. Watching it was to know divinity, and The Other was the most faithful of priests.

Thanos was his religion.

Thanos was his god.

The Other slipped out of the throne room, using his secret way that was always open to him, and him alone. He had felt the magic of the sealed door, and had grown curious. Thanos' shield had allowed him passage, and this was his reward. Behind him, he could hear the pleased rumbling of his master, and the answering cadence of the queen. They would travel together to the master's suite, and there remain for the night.

At first The Other had hated this queen. He was different than the sniveling creatures Thanos had taken before, exercising his right as judge. The Other had known instantly that this one would be a threat. This Aesir queen had weaved a spell so powerful that The Other's words had had no counter to, his arguments for the execution ignored as Thanos continued to spare him night after night.

Of course, The Other did not hate this queen as much as he had hated.... her.

That whore.

Her death was a vicious victory. She had tried to _change_ the master, make him _kind_ , and _merciful_.

She had almost succeeded.

Until Thanos had caught her in her sacrilege, and had rightfully demanded blood as payment.

The Other had thought he would have to intervene in a drastic way this time around. This Aesir, after he wove his spell, began to do his dirty work, attempting to change what Thanos had decreed would be so.

The Other had been furious at the courtyard. The Queen's Market! He had protested, loudly, to the master, but Thanos had only told him to swallow his tongue, or it would be ripped out.

And the palace was filling with more and more females, even after the master had deemed them to be inferior. It had to be stopped! Only the master was allowing it, and was giving his consort permission to make such unwanted changes. That had given The Other pause, rethinking his initial understanding.

If Thanos accepted it, The Other had a duty to bow and accept as well.

As he watched, and pondered the will of the master, The Other came to realize that this queen was different. Stronger, yes, and tricky, but he did not attempt to change Thanos. He welcomed the destruction that flowed from the titan like a rolling storm, even encouraging it, then bore the brunt of the power on his petite body, weathering it like a storm, laughing in the chaos.

The night the wine was spilled... what a glorious sight! The Other could feel it gather, the ragged edge of power that the master so skillfully kept within his control. He had fully expected to see the master force the queen into submission then and there, but... it was not to be.

Of course, the master was higher in his wisdom. Only he was allowed to gaze upon the sacred flesh, unrestricted from cloth and jewels. The queen was for the master alone, and not for the mere worms beneath the master's boot.

Now The Other understood. This queen was different. This queen was necessary. _This_ queen was the master's chosen!

The way forward was clear. The master's will was everything. Whatever the queen wanted, it was accepted by the master.

Whatever the master wanted, The Other accomplished no matter what.

He scurried down the secret hallways, pressing a secret panel that admitted him to a dark staircase. He had to release this pressure that threatened to consume him, and what better way then with one of his pets? He could almost hear the screams now, filling him with the same satisfaction as the queen's.

Maybe he will peel the flesh from the back of a dark elf, try to recreate the perfect strain of the queen's throat.

What a lovely suggestion!

The Other shuffled down the dark stairwell, his hand pressed to his chest again, taking the same divine gift of the master and his queen to the pathetic pets who writhed in the dark, just waiting for their long misery to end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this guy is twisted. I hc that he is either sexless, or has no working libido. He's a sadist, so he gets something like sexual gratification from torture.


	15. Firstborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I am entirely happy with this chapter, but here it is. I challenged myself to describe a scene using dialogue only, and it was great fun!

“I'm going to _kill him_!”

“Oh good, we must be getting close.”

“I'm going to rip out his guts and- *ha ha * -throw his corpse into the sea for- *ha! * - for doing this to me!”

“Brother, you are nearly crushing my hand! Thank you, that's better.”

“That's it, Loki, good job! You're getting closer, nearly there.”

“That's what you said the last time!”

“And every time I am telling the truth. Now relaaaax.... drop the shoulders... breathe in deep...”

“The last one hurt.”

“Only the last one?”

“Don't laugh at me woman.”

“Save your talking, and hum. Remember Daveen? That's it, use that energy... drop it down... down....

“H-here- comes... another!”

“Just like last time, work through it. When you feel the need to bear down, then bear down.”

“Ha! Haaaaaaaa!”

“No no, deep hum. That's it! Great! That was wonderful, Loki! Almost there.”

“That was a big one.”

“Sh-shut up... brother....”

“I forgive you. Doctor Hatley said that you would say things you don't mean.”

“I mean every word. I'm going to _eviscerate him_!”

“Great job! Another, Loki... another. Bear down.”

“Wonderful! Alright I can see it now. Give me one more strong push!”

“You're doing great, brother!”

“And.... Hello, little one!”

 

Loki's consciousness swam up from the deep darkness where it had been bound to by pain and pressure, and reacted to the sharp, insistent cry of another voice in the room. Lifting his face from the pillow he had been biting, his glazed eyes fell upon the large, wiggling form that the doctor was hoisting up for him to see.

“A son, Loki! Look, you have a son!”

The first detail that Loki noticed was that he had hair as dark as the night, and the second was that his skin was as bright pink as a blushing maiden's cheeks.

Doctor Hatley lowered the baby to the bed, on top of a clean towel, and for a second Loki lost sight of him, which made him panic and sit up too suddenly, causing his stomach to cramp. Balder soothed his brow with a cloth, helping Loki to shift from his side to his back, adjusting the pillows so he could recline properly and see what the doctor was doing.

After she gave an initial exam of the baby, she wrapped him in a blanket, then took care of Loki and the afterbirth. Loki's arms felt too weak and shaky to pick up the large infant, but he caressed the soft, blubbery cheeks, and the foldable ears with a finger, marveling at this new creature.

“He's... he's perfect...” Loki whispered, smiling at his son, laughing as the big eyes glanced at him, then around the room in confusion. “He is so aware.”

“He's huge!” Balder laughed, bending over his new nephew, blinking a lot. “He's the size of a one year old, not a newborn!”

“Well, he is a titan,” Doctor Hatley muttered under her breath, cleaning the last of the mess away. “But he has all the required limbs, and parts. Let me take a look at his heart and lungs.”

She closed her eyes and her fingers rested over the chest, her magic flowing over the babe. After a moment she smiled and lifting her hand, then picked him up and handed him to Loki.

“Wonderfully healthy! I cannot detect a single thing wrong with him.”

Loki beamed, elated and so very, very glad to no longer be in pain. The birth hormones were taking over, and the agony he had suffered was slowly fading, like a bad dream. He could gaze down at his child, held against his chest, and slowly laughed as tears spilled out, unable to be held back.

The babe had stuck his fist into his mouth, making snuffling noises from time to time, as if in shock at this sudden change of environment. Whenever Loki spoke and cooed at him, those large grey eyes zeroed in on Loki's face.

“Why are his eyes grey?” Balder asked. “Shouldn't they be blue, or green?”

“Most babies are born with gray-ish eyes, and they change as they grow. His will either darken, or lighten. Now come on, Loki, up you go. Let's put on a robe, and we can get you to bed.”

She sank a healing spell into Loki's body to help with the swelling, but everything looked well as the large Aesir placed the baby down and painstakingly rose to his feet, gasping at every ache he still felt. Daveen had only taken a few days to rest, then she claimed she felt better. Loki thought he could sleep for a month.

The short trip from the comfortable birthing room to his suites seemed a lot longer, but finally he was sinking down onto his own mattress, and Doctor Hatley gently laid the newborn down next to him. Loki couldn't stand to wait any longer and peeled the blanket back, opened his robe, and cradled his son skin to skin.

His tired mind latched onto this moment, encapsulating it in crystal memory. He would never forget this feeling, this rush of emotions that was too much to process. In the morning he would think it through. For now, he rubbed the soft back and hummed a lullaby, until the boy's eyes closed, and Loki followed his son down into the land of dreams.

When he woke up, the bed next to him was empty. Loki frowned, wondering why that seemed so wrong, but the second his mind provided him with an answer, he heard a snuffling coo, and a deep answering hum.

Sitting up, Loki pulled back the curtains of his bed and blinked at the fresh light they had been blocking out. There, sitting on a bench by the window, was Thanos, holding the baby wrapped in a cloth the color of forest trees, with a bemused expression on his great face.

Loki relaxed. His son was close. He could not help but notice that in the hands of the titan, the baby looked to be of normal size.

Thanos raised his head, his eyes meeting Loki's, and Loki could swear there was more warmth and pride there than he had ever thought possible.

“I have a son,” Thanos rumbled, standing up, gently rocking the very awake baby as he drew near to Loki's bed.

“So I noticed,” Loki smiled, lounging back against the pillows. He really needed to pee, but couldn't find the strength to move just yet. All thoughts of threatening to end the titan, a product of the hard labor, had ceased to be.

“You did very well, my jewel.”

Loki blushed with pride, watching his husband and child make a slow circuit around the room, his eyes following their progress.

The door opened, admitting Doctor Hatley, who smiled at the king and then came to Loki's side, glad to see him awake. She helped him get up, wash, and dress in new and comfortable clothes, then lay back in the bed, ordering in a tray of food. Loki was glad he had an appetite. His middle felt strangely empty without the weight, and he reflected that it would take some getting used to.

While he ate, she outlined how to care for the baby, though there were a dozen nursery workers and nannies to care for him. Loki listened carefully, for he did not want to turn over the complete care to someone else. Most of what she said he already knew from watching Daveen, but it helped to have a refresher. Thanos was too engrossed in the chubby fingers to pay much attention.

After she was gone, Loki sat up, gesturing for Thanos to bring him the child who had just began to use his powerful lungs to demand food. There would be no denying _that_ cry.

“Insistent, is he not?” Thanos chuckled, placing him in Loki's lap.

Loki winced as the babe latched on. “He does not yet have a name.”

“His name is Kronos.”

Loki glanced up, then back at the suckling boy. “It seems like such a mighty name for a little child.”

“He will be a mighty titan.”

“Hmmm, then Kronos he shall be.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a happy picture this makes :3 You're welcome. 
> 
> Loki's labor was still normal, but perhaps longer and harder than Daveen's. Also, I totally imagine Loki to be the one who screams about how he's going to kill his partner. xD Ahahaaaa. Some women do that while in the moment. I never did, but it makes it very funny.
> 
> Oh and yes, I did use the same name for their child as I did in my fic The Titan and the Runt. Because I have no originality and suck at names. :)


	16. Galactic Cows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like my writing is the weakest when it comes to filler/exposition chapters. Like, the passage of time is hard for me for some reason. Why is character building so hard without dialogue??
> 
> Anyway, have a truly different kind of baby. And Galactic Cows.

Adjusting to a newborn was never easy, but it became apparent that Kronos was going to make it _nightmarishly impossible_. Loki tried his best, but his energy was quickly depleted by the demanding infant. Kronos harshly called for attention night and day, hour after hour. He wanted to be held, to be rocked, to be talked to, and if he was placed on a soft cushion for more than five minutes his screams of displeasure could be heard from the harem to the throne room.

And the boy was _always_ hungry.

After only a few days, Loki's supply of milk was not enough to satisfy the baby's hunger, despite how often he would nurse, and the hungry screams continued until Loki was sobbing with exasperation. It had only been a few days!

Thankfully, the ever wise and knowledgeable Doctor Hatley came to the rescue. Taking one of Thanos' fastest ships, she traveled to a remote planet and brought back one of the native bovines, a giant cow of galactic proportions. Loki's head could brush the underside of the animal's stomach, and it had six pairs of horns, though the creature was as docile as a goldfish.

Automated droids milked the galactic cow twenty four hours a day while it chewed on mounds of fresh basil grass, which was only found on the planet of the creature's origin, and the rich milk was a bright, shining white color. It was thicker than any milk Loki had ever seen, and tasted far too sweet for him, but the instant the drink had touched the infant's tongue, Kronos' eyes widened, and his mouth opened wide in an eager reach for the bottle's nipple.

Everyone was relieved at the solution. With a full belly the small titan slept for longer periods, and Loki savored every moment of silence.

It grew easier every day, just as Doctor Hatley and Lady Daveen promised, and there were plenty of servants and nurses to help with the baby, though Loki kept the number to a trusted few. Then he could sleep again, and his body healed at a quicker pace with the doctor's help.

Mornings became wonderful, with a happy baby to gurgle at him on the soft grass of his private gardens. Kronos and Monoloki became nursery chums, the pair of them often together with the nurses, or the queen, watching the leaves or each other. Monoloki was teaching herself to roll over, and Kronos discovered he could suck his fist and the adults around him would melt into cooing noises. His skin never changed from the soft rose pink color, but his hair was as dark as Loki's.

Gifts began to pour in from nobles, or merchants, or other realms, all trying to cater to the titan, or Loki, or both. Some of them Loki put away for future use, and some of them were so bizarre, that he had no notion of what to do with them. What was this contraption that looked like a hat, but was shaped like a bowl and had floppy tentacle arms? Was it a toy? It went in a storage room.

The birth of the new titan had been announced through the city of Sanctuary, and the biggest reaction Loki saw was from the morning crowds that still gathered at the harem doors. It was a smaller group that persistently watched for Loki each morning, but the numbers doubled to get a glimpse of the new child, and Loki let them see him, proudly showing off his son while listening to ancient parenting advice given my wizened crones or barely wise second mothers. They had a multitude of blessings for the new mother, still grateful that Loki had somehow caused Thanos to stay his hand.

Kronos wasn't sure what to do with all the attention, but so long as he was being held he didn't care who cooed at him.

Thanos and Loki discovered how different their child was the day the one month old glanced from his mother to his father, then gripped the finger he was holding and sat up by himself, taking a few moments to balance. Then he giggled in triumph and waved his fists around.

Loki's jaw dropped, even as Thanos looked impressed. Daveen's daughter had only _just_ learned to sit up, and she was five months! Balder fetched the doctor for his brother, and after her initial surprise, Doctor Hatley theorized that this child had a very quick development. He may very well walk within another two or three months.

Loki wanted to lie down and become one with the floor.

Apparently, Kronos' leaps forward in development were offput by the amount of time he had to sleep afterwards. Kronos slept for three days, only waking every two hours to consume more milk, then dropping his eyes again. Loki was nearly frantic with worry, needing to constantly hear that the child was alright, and he was recovering from the growth spurt.

When Kronos woke up and interacted again Loki relaxed minutely.

“Your son is going to turn my hair silver before he is a year old,” Loki muttered to Thanos one afternoon as they watched their infant throw flowers at the baby girl, who tried to put them in her mouth. Monoloki screamed when her mother took them away.

Thanos hummed, his smug glance roving over his consort's reclining form. Reaching out, he twirled a strand of black hair around a thick finger.

“Yes, it looks already to be fading.”

“No one asked for your opinion.”

Thanos dragged Loki into his lap, limp with false resistance, and smoothed his hand down the length of Loki's back.

“Return to your true form for me tonight,” the king murmured, caressing the wide hips. Their thickness only made him appreciate Loki's appearance more. “How I miss it.”

“You just like being bigger than me.”

“I am always bigger than you,” Thanos said with a savage grin, and Loki gasped in mock offense.

“Husband! For shame!”

Thanos chortled, which drew the attention of their boy, who wanted to join in on the fun.

That night, Loki returned to his duties as consort and story teller. He shifted his body back from the giant to the size he was accustomed to, and the rooms looked frightfully different. Strange how a few feet in height could change perspectives.

The sex was still the same though, and Thanos had indeed missed the attention of his little Aesir queen.

Loki was more surprised with how much _he_ had missed it. There was something different to it, a slight shift in the gleam in Thanos' eyes, or the way he painstakingly took care of Loki's needs before claiming his own. Whatever it was, Loki felt so heavy and content afterwards, that he did not want to move, curled up against the titan's side like a cat.

At first, Loki had been severely disappointed that he had to continue with the stories. Why didn't Thanos just pardon him already? Loki had already given him a child, and the titan was acting far warmer and more accepting than when Loki had first arrived. Loki noticed his husband's behavior changed once they stepped out of the harem and were surrounded by members of the court, once more becoming distant and cold, but it was thrilling to see the strong, silent power in action. Such a change could only be expected.

Even if it was severely demeaning to be ignored and silenced in public.

It wasn't until Thanos skipped an evening, stating he had business to take care of, that Loki realized he was spending hours just moping in the rooms, irritated at Thanos for leaving him alone. That was a shocking revelation. Loki actually enjoyed their evenings! Spinning tales had always been a favorite hobby, and Thanos was a rapt audience, but it was more than that.

It was the way Thanos chuckled at the ridiculous accents, or leaned forward with excitement as Loki described a battle. It was the way his hand would sometimes drift to Loki's hair, as if he could not resist the light contact, and Loki would shift minutely closer, giving him more permission.

Damn the titan... how dare he leave Loki with this confusing introspection!

To punish Thanos for that, Loki made up an excuse of why he couldn't have sex the following night, stating he was far too exhausted from managing Kronos and his projects. Thanos was grumpy, but reluctantly kept his hands to himself, instead spending the night listening to Loki tell the erotic tale of a master who seduced women and then drank their blood to sustain his life. He placed plenty of details into the methods of the seduction, much to Thanos' chagrin.

Then the next day, while both Loki and Thanos were dealing with some slithery merchants, Loki found a particularly beautiful tapestry and with his finger tip, he burned a message into the cloth.

_Fuck me._

Thanos couldn't get the merchants to leave fast enough. Though he was more in control than usual, he did carry Loki to their suite for a nice, satisfying round of rough love making. Loki even shook off his old trepidation, and bent over the same table he had been beaten on, inviting Thanos to turn his rear a nice shiny red color. This time Thanos used his hand instead of a cane, the gesture was more intimate, and each time Thanos paused to check on Loki he only heard moans and a hoarse sound of 'more, please.'

The differences in the two experiences was not one that Loki was going to forget. 

After, when Loki was once more dripping with spend, and resting against his husband, he turned his ear to the inner beating of Thanos' heart, and felt like he was home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, as usual, I am making my own stuff up. FYI, babies do NOT sit up on their own at one month. But Kronos is not human, so different rules apply. A lot of what I imagine makes Thanos such a powerful being, is that he is able to use his considerable will to accomplish what he wants. His son is much the same way. 
> 
> Uh oh, Loki is developing feelings.


	17. A Disturbing Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little action to stir the plot. Oh wait, there's a plot?

The more Kronos grew in wild spurts, the more Loki was able to take the child out for court viewings, or other fun activities. Sometimes he and his lady in waiting would take both their children out on a foray, walking about the palace or the weekly market.

The child loved the bright glowing lights of the Queen's Market, and the day he grew teeth, at four months, he began chewing on anything and everything he could get his chubby little hands on. Loki was constantly pulling out wooden blocks he had gnawed through, or stones that had teeth marks scored in them.

The boy's teeth seemed to be made of platinum.

However, at the market, the boy was plastered with attention, from all directions, even with a thundering, protective Thanos hovering in the background, pretending like he wasn't taking up half the courtyard while others fluffed his son's cheeks.

Loki only laughed and told Thanos it was a good sign the people liked their son so much, and he wouldn't give up his weekly visits to the market. When Thanos tried to ban Loki from going, the Aesir only stared at the titan coldly.

“Is this a battle you wish to fight?” he demanded.

Thanos only took a handful of minutes to rethink his demands. He increased security, however, which bothered Loki not a bit. It was extra safety against the crowds as he strolled through the market, holding his son on one hip.

That extra security was about to save his life.

Kronos had recently decided that his legs were strong enough to hold his weight, and now he was sleeping off his growth spurt in the nursery, with devoted nurses watching over him. Meanwhile, unencumbered by a demanding infant, Loki wandered between the booths of the market, drinking in the smells while pausing now and then to hold a quiet conversation or two with a grateful merchant.

He liked to do that often, accepting little gifts from children, or listening to the fluctuating prices of Hellsbane Wool from a toothless nag. They were all his subjects, and he felt a genuine affection for them. He could not feel more safe walking among his people who held him in such high regards. Of course, he had his guards around him, and they did not let anyone pass close enough to him unless he gave permission. Even with the barrier, however, he felt closer to his subjects than being shut away in the harem.

A woman approached, pale of skin, but with glowing blue eyes and painted purple dots around her face in what looked like a tribal tattoo. Her beauty was faded with age, but she held herself with a self assurance that only comes with the elite. She bowed and smiled as she approached the first barrier of guards around the queen, speaking in a language that Loki's Allspeak was having trouble keeping up with.

She was praising the Queen who Survived, heaping blessing upon blessing on his head, and proclaiming his bravery and cleverness for all to hear. This wasn't unusual for Loki to run into, and he waved away the guards so he could step forward and take her hands, thanking the woman for her show of gratitude.

The instant his hands touched hers, the woman dug dirty claws into the skin around Loki's wrist bangles, her expression transforming into a nasty snarl.

“Why did he spare you? Why did my baby have to die?”

Loki stared, too shocked at the change to move. “I'm sorry, I don't... I don't understand.”

“My baby!” She screamed in his face, spittle flying in flecks, all signs of gratitude had fled. “That monster murdered her, but _you_ are allowed to live and breathe!”

In a horrible moment Loki realized this woman must be the mother of a previous consort. This woman had sent her daughter off in response to the titan's demands, as a sacrifice, and had never seen her again.

“I- I am sorry-” he choked out. The nails in his skin were starting to hurt, but the raw grief and rage in her shaking form cut deeper.

“ _You're sorry_!” She shrieked. “Not as sorry as _he_ will be.”

Loki heard a small click, and he glanced down. The woman held a device, and her teeth flashed in a sharp, insane smile that declared she was ready to meet death. The smile froze him, making it impossible to react. Only one thought raced through his mind.

_I am going to die._

Then a boot connected with their combined hands, painfully kicking them upwards towards the sky. The woman released the device with a shriek, and Loki felt an arm encircle his waist, pulling him backwards quickly.

That's when his mind unfroze, and he quickly wove a protective barrier spell an instant before the air exploded with light and a cracking blast of heat. Loki's eyes dazzled in the aftermath of the explosion, making it difficult to see through the dust and grit in the air. By the coughing sounds next to him, Loki discovered his savior had been Gamora. His back hurt, but other than that he was physically alright.

"Crazy bitch," Gamora snarled, grabbing the gun from her holster. "This is going to be fun explaining to Thanos." She started shouting at the guards, ordering them to bar the gates of the courtyard, make sure there were no other assailants. Then she approached the quivering heap a few yards away, that has borne the brunt of the damage.

The blast had not killed her, but the woman lay cackling in a pool of her own blood, and the sound made Loki's skin crawl.

A shaking of the ground announced the hurried arrival of the king, who burst upon the scene like a hound dog. Loki got to his feet, dazed and shaking, and before he could dust off his arms a hand descended on his shoulder, the other tilting his head back to meet Thanos' gaze.

"Are you badly injured?" Thanos asked.

Loki's ears were ringing. They must be, for surely he did not hear the concern laced in the titan's tone. "N-not terribly," he answered, shaking his head. That made the ringing louder. "Gamora she, she pulled me from the blast."

The angry rumble, and the tightening of the hand on his shoulder, revealed just how upset Thanos was.

"And why," he asked slowly, raising his head to look over the rest of the courtyard, "was my queen put in such danger in the first place?"

Gamora abandoned the old woman, standing before Thanos with her gun held out to him.

"I take full responsibility, Father. All supplicants should be searched and approved before being allowed to approach Queen Loki. It was this failure, believing an old woman was harmless, that nearly cost the queen his life."

Thanos' frown deepened, and he forcibly took the gun.

Loki hung onto Thanos' wrist. "No! Gamora saved me! It was her quick actions that I am alive!"

"Silence, Loki. Your judgement erred today, my daughter, but because my queen lives, so shall you." He handed the gun back. "Do not repeat your mistakes."

"No, sir," Gamora whispered, accepting the weapon back. Loki's relief was almost as strong as hers.

Thanos moved away, towards the cackling, near hysterical laughter that was broken up by a rambling song, and Loki followed, drawn inexplicably towards the one who had tried to murder him.

His stomach felt tight, like it wanted to have its contents out onto the paving stones. The woman was laughing through teeth stained red, her crumpled form a broken heap at Thanos' feet among the rubble. Despite what she had done, the sympathy for her plight did not leave him. She was only a mother, grieving for her child. How could he blame her for that?

Thanos was studying her as one would study a doomed specimen.

"Pretty queen, pretty queen, little monster's whore," she sang. Then she spat blood in Thanos' direction. "Why didn't you murder him like you did the others, eh? Is he extra special? Two genders in one, he _must_ be special!"

"Your revenge failed, woman," Thanos said, the coldness of his voice making the temperature in the courtyard drop. "It was meaningless."

The woman shrieked with laughter that dissolved into a gasping, thick, gurgling cough. "My baby's death was meaningless! You killed her! _You killed her_! Monster! Beast! Wretched scourge! I curse you! May you lose that which gives you joy!"

Thanos raised his right arm, his hand curled as if around a ball.

"No!" Loki shouted, but it was too late.

The pavement stones beneath the woman liquefied, rising like tendrils around her, then wrapped around her body and instantly hardened, crushing her bones together and snapping them like twigs. She gave a single scream, then became silent.

The crowd of citizens, those being kept away by Gamora's guards, looked on, stunned. The wrath of the titan was not unusual to witness, but the savagery caught them off guard. The sudden silence was broken only by the far away cry of a child, whose mother was trying to calm down.

Loki struggled to get a full breath, the oxygen cutting into his lungs like knives.

"You did not have to do that," Loki whispered.

Thanos turned to him sharply. "Do not presume to correct me. You will know your place."

Loki somehow kept a carefully neutral face as Thanos brushed past him, though he felt like he had been physically slapped.

_Know your place._

_Little monster's whore._

Swallowing was difficult, but after several moments of staring at the pitiful body, Loki dusted his shoulders of grit and called for Gamora.

"See that the people are escorted respectfully from the market. Do not bar the gates. Reassure them that market will resume next week after... after the wreckage had been cleared."

Gamora nodded her understanding, but as she turned to leave Loki's still, small voice stopped her.

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"Consorts. How many women did he marry, and then have killed?"

Gamora followed Loki's gaze to the dead mother. The knowledge was a sore that would never heal. "One hundred and twenty five," she replied. One hundred and twenty five times she had failed to save even one life.

"That many?" Loki's voice sounded as numb as he felt. Gamora left him to carry out his orders, and when she returned Loki had not moved an inch.

When she touched his elbow, Loki stirred himself to action. "Guards! Dig her out. Remove the body and encase it in a platinum coffin to be sent back to her world." He turned to Gamora with a familiar spark of fire in his eyes.

"I want a fountain crafted. Set it here, where this assassination attempt failed."

Loki waved his hands and green fire spilled out to form an illustration in the air that Gamora was quick to capture on a holo pad.

"It shall be of a young maiden, kneeling down, with a jug in her hands. At her feet, she is watering a bed of roses. One hundred and twenty five blossoms. All of them will be titanium edged with gold."

Once the holo pad captured the image Loki had created, Gamora nodded her head in approval. "It shall be done at once, my queen."

"It's not enough," Loki whispered, his shoulders starting to shake. Gamora saw the beginning of a post shock melt down. "How will it ever be enough?"

Gamora steered Loki away from the crew attempting to pry the living stone apart, and back into the quiet and safety of the palace.

"You need to rest. It is enough for now."

"A fountain won't bring her daughter back!" Loki shouted, definitely starting to become hysterical. He was breathing heavily, and clutching onto Gamora for support.

"You stopped the murders, that's more than anyone ever hoped for!" Gamora hissed at him, trying to use reason and truth to snap him out of it. Loki locked onto her face, desperately wanting to believe her.

The sound of running feet snapped her head around, but it was only Balder, racing at top speed, but once he spotted the pair he changed direction.

"Brother!" The young boy spread his arms, and Loki instantly released Gamora and collapsed into them, burying his face against the straw colored hair. "It's ok, Loki. I'm here. I have you."

The gentle reassurance broke the dam, the hot tears beginning to stream down Loki's face. Balder stroked Loki's back and thanked Gamora.

"We owe you my brother's life."

"I owe him more than that," she said softly. "Get him to bed. It's been a trying night."

"That I will."

Halfway to the harem Loki broke away from Balder to rush ahead to the nursery, struck by an irrational fear for his baby. But Kronos was asleep, peacefully dreaming in his crib, completely oblivious to his mother's shaking form next to him. When Balder arrived, Loki was pacing slowly around the room, the infant asleep on his shoulder, humming a tune their mother used to sing.

Feeling relieved, Balder called for the doctor, but Loki refused to put Kronos back into the crib. Doctor Hatley examined him in the quiet nursery, gave him a mild sleeping sedative, and only left after Loki lay down and feel asleep, his baby curled up on his side next to him.

Balder chewed his lip as he talked to the doctor about care for after shock. They would monitor Loki to see how he handled the next few days. If they were bad, additional steps would need to be taken. Perhaps it was time to make a suggestion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling smut starved. There will be more in the near future, I promise. Also, we will learn why Thanos doesn't pardon him already. Hint: He's a stubborn bastard.


	18. An Overdue Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! Here's another update for yoooooou. I know you have some great concerns for this story, but I promise that all will come together in due time. 
> 
> Yay for family time! Ya'll asked for Frigga and I delivered.

For the next several days Loki was in a numb state of being. He walked about the rooms without truly seeing them, picking up pieces of jewelry, trinkets, or children toys, then placing them back down in a slightly different place. Balder and Daveen would repeat his name several times before Loki turned and looked at them. Kronos was the only one who seemed to get Loki's full attention, but he remained in the nursery for hours instead of performing his normal duties.

What was truly troubling was how strained the air was between Loki and Thanos. Each night Balder sat in a cold sweat, listening to Loki's tale, constantly aware of how far apart they sat, or how Thanos' couldn't quite look at Loki for too long, and that caused Loki's shoulders to droop further and further down. His illusions were not their usual muster, either.

Balder could see the way it bothered Thanos. A year ago, he would have thought the titan was emotionless and unfeeling, but after knowing him better, the astute young boy could see it was a lack of ability, not a lack of caring.

Thanos did not know _how_ to tell Loki the assassination attempt had rattled him, nor how to say he was relieved Loki was fine, and had only suffered mild bruises on the wrists where Gamora had kicked them. To admit he was relieved was to admit he had been afraid, and Thanos _did not do that_. Giving comfort was foreign to him, and as much as Loki desperately needed that reassurance, Thanos was powerless in the action.

After three days of this, Balder could stand it no longer. Loki's story for three nights had been about a young girl who had taken up the sword to help liberate her people from a hundred year long war. Only at the end, the leaders who had been shamed because a girl had done what they could not, persecuted and tortured her, then burned her at the stake as a martyr. Not once did the girl deny her claims, and not once did she give in to their demands.

It was entirely too depressing, and Balder was not going to sit through another story like _that_.

All it had taken was a simple conversation, and though it was nerve wracking speaking to Thanos on his own, Balder felt he was the best choice. He was not like Loki, who could spin a suggestion to make it sound like it was the other party's idea. Instead he used what had always worked for him: his blunt honesty.

In the end, Thanos had listened and agreed, and Balder was thrilled watching an inquiry be sent to Asgard. Another day of watching Loki mope and pick at his food. Another night of witnessing their heavy silence.

Then, around noon, Thanos came to personally fetch Loki from the nursery. “Walk with me, my jewel.”

Since Kronos was showing signs of wanting a nap, Loki placed him in the care of a nurse and wrapped a scarf around his head. His skirts were long and showed no skin today. Thanos decided he hated this outfit, but he said nothing as Loki rested a hand on his elbow and together they left the harem.

“Where are we going?” Loki asked after a time, noticing they were headed towards the main entrance.

“I have something I want to show you,” Thanos replied. Loki muttered under his breath that it did not answer his question, but he returned to staring passively at the columns as they passed.

He allowed Thanos to lead him, not paying attention anymore, until a bustle of servants and activity brought his gaze to the entrance, where a grand ship had arrived, one that looked very familiar.

Loki's breath caught at the golden vigil on the front, and his steps almost faltered, but Thanos kept him steady, until they approached and the door on the side opened with a hiss, admitting a figure wearing a short leather skirt over leggings, and carrying a deadly looking spear.

“Sif?” Loki asked, and the sight of him caused the warrior to grin.

But instead of answering, Sif only stepped aside and bowed at the waist as another person walked down the steps, and this time Loki felt a laugh catch in his throat and burn his eyes with tears.

Queen Frigga's smile was like sunshine after winter, warm and powerful, and she immediately opened her arms to greet her son. Loki, forgetting his manners, his dignity, and his husband, practically rushed forward into them, enveloping her in an embrace. He found the strength of his crushing hug was echoed back by his mother, and they laughed in the way one does when meeting a loved one again after a long time.

“Look at you! My precious child,” Frigga said while using her palms to squish Loki's cheeks together in the awful way he hated as a child, but truly didn't mind at the moment. It was wonderful just being able to hold her in his arms again. “How you've grown!”

“I am no taller now than I was when I left,” Loki laughed. “Though I was a giant for a period of time.”

“Yes, so I heard,” Frigga smiled. “But that is not what I meant. Where is that terror I remember sending with you?”

At that moment a long, drawn out cry was heard drawing nearer, then the excited body of Balder slammed into them both. Frigga picked him up by the middle and swung him around, not at all acting like a queen, but no one there could really judge.

As Frigga examined her youngest and exclaimed over how much _he_ had grown, Loki glanced back and realized Thanos was hovering nearby, though he was standing with his hands contemplatively tucked behind his back as he watched the reunion. His expression did not reveal any of his thoughts.

Loki crossed back over to his husband, practically beaming, which caused the titan's shoulders to release their tension. When Thanos reached out to brush his thumb along Loki's cheek, Loki grasped the hand and held it there, rubbing his face tenderly against the rough knuckles.

“Thank you, my king,” Loki said softly, pouring as much gratitude into the words as he could. “Was this your idea?”

“The queen of Asgard had sent a request to visit,” Thanos lied smoothly. “She will be here for three days.”

“Really?” Loki asked, excited to have that long. “Will you be joining us for any meals?”

“No, little gem,” Thanos chuckled. “Enjoy your time. I will see you and my son when I am able.”

Loki leaned up on tiptoe to press a kiss to the strong jaw. “Do not make us wait long.”

“Now _where_ is this grandson of mine? I want to bury my nose in his adorable tummy!”

Turning back with a laugh, Loki joined his mother and bid her to follow him, taking her on a straight path towards the nursery while servants went ahead with the queen's trunk and packages upon packages. It would seem that distance would not stop Frigga from spoiling her grandchild.

“All I get are sparse details from Heimdal,” Frigga said, placing a woeful hand on her cheek. Balder was glued to her hip, his arms wrapped around her waist. “I paced around and around the Bifrost during your labor. Your father had to drag me back to the palace, half asleep!”

Loki felt guilt rise inside. “I should have sent more messages, Mother. Forgive me.”

Frigga patted his arm. “I know how busy one gets with a newborn to care for. I just want to squish the little pumpkin's face!”

Their laughter and talk carried them through the harem gates, and Frigga exclaimed over the tapestries, and the carved latticework. It was not as grim or dark as she had believed, and Loki certainly fit in with his embroidered skirts and shimmering headscarf. Even Balder looked dashing in his knee length tunic and wide sash.

Lady Daveen met them at the nursery, and Loki only just remembered that Kronos was trying for a nap. Daveen knelt in respect to the queen mother, and Frigga greeted her quite courteously, but she would not be denied.

“He can nap later! I have waited long enough!”

Smiling and shaking his head, Loki watched as his mother shuffled into the quiet nursery, undeterred. It just so happened that the nurse was having some difficulty in getting the baby to settle, and welcomed the distraction. Frigga was more than happy to grasp the wiggling child and hoist him up.

“Look at you! What a wonderful, handsome looking boy! Oh, Loki he has your eyes!”

Loki blushed slightly as he pushed a button to release the window drapes, letting in the sun. “Mother... you don't have to point out every detail.”

“I can and I will. My my, Heimdal has told me how you've grown, pumpkin, but I did not expect this. I was told you have a passion for chewing things. One moment, darling, I brought you something.”

Kronos had absolutely no idea who this babbling, crazy woman with the golden head was, and his eyes blinked rapidly while he tried to follow her speech. But the instant she pulled out a green carved stick he reached for it, and began inspecting it with his teeth. It was sweet, and Kronos discovered that he could chew to his heart's content.

“Mother,” Loki chided her gently. “Giving an infant sweets?”

“It's perfectly fine for him to chew on, and it will keep his teeth clean,” she said very practically. “I have a few more, and it will keep him from chewing the furniture.”

Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead. “You make him sound like an erratic puppy.”

“Babies usually are! You'll be happy when he is potty trained.”

Frigga practically danced around the nursery with her grandson, and Kronos decided he really liked this woman who gave him absolutely all the attention. He giggled and laughed for her and even stood up on his feet all on his own to impress her.

They spent an hour in the nursery, then moved to Loki's private garden, and Frigga exclaimed over the perfect replica. Daveen and Monoloki were just as happy with the visit as Loki was, and they had lunch on the cool blue green grass while Balder told Frigga _everything_ he had learned and seen in the past year, and even brought out the kittens he had adopted to show her. For a long time Frigga was either holding Kronos, or gently combing her fingers through Balder's bright hair while smiling happily at her second eldest.

Loki was so happy and content for the first time in days, and couldn't stop smiling.

As the sun began to set, Kronos finally dropped his head and wanted to fall asleep, his new chew toy still clutched in a tiny paw. Loki surrendered the babe to a nurse, who took him into the nursery for sleep.

After that, Lady Daveen took her leave so the visiting queen could have a private audience with her children. Almost as soon as she was gone, Frigga had her arms open wide, and Loki crawled over, resting there like he hadn't done since he was a child. Normally he would resist such treatment, but he was still aching inside, and longed for the comfort only his mother could give.

“Tell me about it, my sweet,” Frigga said, and haltingly, Loki gave the account from several days ago, about the woman who had gone mad with grief and tried to kill Loki in the open marketplace. How he still heard her shrieking laughter and dying coughs in his dreams. He had done what he could to keep the market open and thriving, but it had taken a hit in moral, and it would be weeks for the people to be comfortable to return as before.

All the while Frigga listened and comforted her child, stroking Loki's hair and adding a comment here or there.

“Why do you carry around this guilt, my darling?” She asked, once Loki had finished speaking.

Loki was quiet, thinking it over. “I...I do not know, Mother. Logically, I know it could not be my fault, and yet...”

“And yet you live, while others died.”

Loki buried his face in his mother's shoulder, shaking. “I don't know...”

“Loki, my lovely child,” Frigga crooned. “You have known from a very young age that being royalty comes with a heavy burden. You have adopted these people as your own, and thus you feel responsible for them. Kings and queens do not lead guilt free lives. The only thing we can do is try to keep a balance between the good we do, and the consequences that our decisions lead to.”

Sniffing, Loki nodded, sitting up and brushing the water from his cheeks. He did feel lighter, the magic of the queen easing some of his heart's burdens.

“Do you know what I see?”

Loki shook his head.

Frigga placed a hand on his cheek. “I see a people who are hesitantly allowing themselves to be happy again. You did that, Loki! I did not see fear or uncertainty when I arrived, and the servants and nobles look at you as if you cradle the sun in your arms. You have brought hope and order to this chaotic place, in the way that only you could do! I am greatly proud to be your mother.”

Loki smiled through blurry eyes, awkwardly twisting his hair. “Th-thank you, Mother. I learned from the best, after all.”

Frigga's laugh was like silver bells. “Now there is my little charmer!”

After that, Loki felt renewed, his steps no longer heavy, and he spent longer hours with his mother and brother, simply talking, and listening to the news from back home. Thor had gotten involved with the realm of Midgard, apparently, and was helping the mortals build a team of super empowered individuals. He spoke highly of the them when he returned to Asgard. Odin was still as strong as ever, but he was growing tired, and took longer naps day by day. Frigga was happy that Thor was beginning to step up and take over some of the realm's day to day business, easing the old king's burdens.

The news made Loki's heart ache for home, and he sighed, leaning a head on a pillow. If ever he could convince Thanos to allow him to visit, that would be wonderful indeed.

The three days were spent in helpless joy. The royal family went out and saw the people, and they were allowed to view the baby titan and the visiting queen. Frigga and Lady Daveen talked about her experiences in helping abused men and women escape from their abusers, and Kronos was showered with kisses and hugs and gifts that he could eat. The boy was _always_ eating, and milk was no longer enough to satisfy him.

Frigga was a mountain of sage advice for Loki, and tried to prepare him for the development of a unique child like Kronos. Loki absorbed every word, wishing he could write it in stone. It was fortifying, and he no longer felt ridiculously unqualified to be a mother. With Frigga's gentle encouragement, Loki took a more firm control of Kronos' behaviors, and would not give in to the child's screaming tantrums.

The queen, after the threes days were nearly over, set out to complete her secret mission. Thanos had been suspiciously absent, only popping into the harem to see Kronos and Loki when Frigga was elsewhere. She suspected he did not want a confrontation with a foreign queen, but he was going to get one anyway.

Frigga had an entire year's worth of a mother's concern and repressed rage to unleash on the titan.

It was said that Loki had inherited his cleverness from his mother, and he probably would have agreed. The more she talked to her sons, the more she was convinced that there was something growing between Loki and Thanos that neither of them would acknowledge.

So she 'got lost' on her second afternoon, and oh, what a pleasant delight to find Thanos just leaving the throne room. Wouldn't he escort her back to the harem?

Unable to come up with an excuse, Thanos walked along beside this formidable queen, wondering what her intentions were. He did not buy the flimsy tale of taking a wrong turn, but Frigga did not seem at all disturbed that he could see right through it.

"This is pleasant," she began. "I often find it strange when I reflect that I have a titan for a son-in-law."

Thanos kept his expression as stone. "You will have to do better than that. I destroyed the one who birthed me, along with everything that could claim ownership."

Frigga gave a disarming laugh. "Tis too late! You are my son now, and thus I am not intimidated by you. You were once as small as Kronos, though you don't remember it. I wonder if you had such a strong affection for chewing things."

Thanos stopped in his tracks, frowning down at the golden woman. "What is it you seek?"

She faced him, placing her hands on her hips and dropping her pseudo friendly manner. If he was going to be blunt, then court manners could be tossed out the window.

"I wish to know when you will pardon my son. It had been over a year, and his behavior has been above reproach. He has provided you with an heir, and fulfills his duties without complaint. He deserves some peace of mind, don't you think?"

The two monarchs were pillars of strength, and if anyone could go toe to toe with Thanos, it was Frigga. She waited patiently in the heavy silence while Thanos ground his teeth together.

"There will be no pardon."

Frigga's shoulders went back as her eyes blazed. "Would you care to reconsider your words?"

"Do not tempt your death, little queen, it would upset my consort. Loki and I have... an agreement."

"You mean a marriage. Yes, I have something similar with Odin Borson."

One side of Thanos' mouth curled upwards. "I can see where Loki earned his clever tongue. His life is safe, so long as he keeps his end."

"What you mean is, so long as Loki continues to tell you stories and does not sleep around."

The crude, common speech was unsettling coming from the refined queen. It made his insecurities feel just as common. Thanos scowled, his temper beginning to rise.

"I know how I raised my children, O Mighty One, and I assure you it did _not_ include breaking sacred vows. Do you think, perhaps, that Loki will no longer wish to tell you stories if you pardon him?"

"It is a fine motivation not to consider betrayal," said the titan in a stone cold voice. "You know nothing of the matter."

"What I _know_ is that you are reluctant to talk to your consort about these things, and allow Loki's fears to fester and grow, until they nearly choke him! Have you considered that he might be just as paranoid about losing you, as you are about losing him?"

Thanos took a step back, struggling to regain the composure he had lost as a tiny Aesir woman shredded nearly all of his defenses.

"I am under no illusions, or spell, woman. The thought does not prey on my mind." Was he trying to convince himself more, or her?

Frigga stared him down, then gave a faint sniff. "I have heard far better liars than you, Thanos. Your eyes follow my son whenever he is in the room, and they soften when he smiles. Loki instinctively hides much of his true feelings, but he had never been able to hide from his mother. He does everything he can to please you. He hovers around you like a bee on a flower laden with pollen. He feeds off of your attention, and it makes him glow. It may be hard for others to see it, but I am his mother. I see it, and I know exactly what it means."

Thanos felt as brittle as ice, ready to chip and crack at any pressure. Her words could not possibly be true. Why would Loki hold such special feelings for the one who had hurt him? Had ordered his death?

"You are mistaken," he said stubbornly, commanding his heart to harden once more. He would not go merrily down that road again. "My purpose for Loki may have changed, but my orders remain. If he wishes to keep his life, he will abide by the rules."

Turning, Thanos continued down the hall, intent on leaving the Aesir queen behind, but she kept up with his long stride and still managed to look as if she were gliding. After a moment of stiff silence, she spoke again.

"Do you know what I learned about Loki early on?" She paused as if to give Thanos the chance to respond, but then continued. "When he was playing with Thor and his friends as children, they always used to make Loki play the monster, and they were the brave warriors, taking advantage of his younger age, of course. One day, while I was watching, Loki used a spell he had been practicing for months, creating a terrifying illusion of a monster that was so realistic I could smell the rancid breath from where I sat. Thor and his friends were completely taken off guard, and ran away screaming. When I asked Loki why he had done such a thing, do you know what he said?"

Thanos wished she would stop asking him these damn rhetorical questions.

"He told me that since they always made him be the monster, he would become more horrible than their worst nightmares. I found that continued to be true as he grew up. If someone called Loki a trickster, well, he would show them what a true trickster was! I am grateful that he took 'Silvertongue' to be a master of words only."

"Get to your point, woman," Thanos rumbled, thankful they were drawing closer to the harem gates.

Frigga stopped by the low over hanging breaches of a peach tree, fixing Thanos with a penetrating stare.

"Be careful what labels you place on your consort, Thanos. He may just go about proving you right."

She turned without a formal farewell, or any departing words, and swept away with her golden curls bouncing with the force of her steps. Thanos watched her until she disappeared, then turned in the other direction, his hands behind his back as his thoughts turned deep.

Frigga hid her frosty rage from her children, but later that night she took Balder aside and explained to him everything that had happened. The perceptive boy agreed to stay, both to help Loki, and to keep an eye on things. His suspicions about Loki's feelings only grew after talking to his mother about it, and they had been strong before.

He would find a way to make those two idiots confess, somehow.

The last day of Frigga's visit was bitter sweet. She absolutely refused to put Kronos down the entire morning, absorbing as much baby hugs as she could. She spoke more with Loki about honing his court skills, and tried to give as much encouragement as a mother could give to her child. Loki had changed, for sure, but he was still her clever boy who enjoyed the game almost as much as he enjoyed winning.

He also felt more confident in his abilities as a parent, having shed a lot of his burdens over the last few days. It was remarkable how similar babies were, even ones with special differences, and Frigga's stock of anecdotes and advice was a treasure Loki would keep close to his heart.

He tried not to cling to his mother as he and Balder said their good byes. Sif, whom had been so nonexistent the past three days that Loki had forgotten about her, was standing ready by the ship, on the alert for danger, but she took the time to come over and give both Loki and Balder each a hug and a kiss.

"From Thor," she said, smiling wistfully.

"Tell him not to burn the palace down," Loki said, swallowing around a thick lump.

Sif laughed at that. "I will!"

She waved goodbye as Frigga ascended, and the ship took off. Loki and Balder watched with their arms around each other, waving pleasantly goodbye until it was out of sight. Then Loki pressed a kiss to the top of his brother's head.

“Thank you, brother. I did not realize how much I needed that.”

Balder rubbed his head shyly. “How did you know it was me?”

“Because Thanos is a terrible liar. You would think he would be better at it.”

“He's only terrible when it comes to personal stuff. He could lie for days about why his army needs to occupy a planet.”

“Hmm, very true. Come on, I must go and get ready for dinner. I finally have a moment alone with my husband, and I no longer feel depressed.”

“Then it was worth it,” Balder grinned, skipping ahead of Loki to their rooms. Things would get better after this, he knew it. Thanos was weakening, and Balder was becoming confident that it wouldn't be much longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is a love story without a little angst, eh? And I tell you, Momma Frigga is a force to be reckoned with. She's not happy with Thanos' answer, but she will continue to wait and watch. 
> 
> The next chapter will have some smutty smut, I promise. <3 Oh and angst. Plenty of that, too.
> 
> Btw, Loki told the story of Joan of Arc (Or Joan D'Arc), the French peasant girl who rallied France together and lead the armies to finally expel the British after a war that had lasted 100 years. Go read about her, she's awesome.


	19. I Cannot Say What I Truly Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looooove you guys for your lovely comments! They feed me, truly. I garbled this chapter out quickly because for some reason my mind works best with smut. Meh. Go figure. So forgive any mistakes. I don't edit enough. 
> 
> Anyway, some hard core bdsm here, but it's all about bondage and trust, and no pain or masochism this time. 
> 
> Warning: There are Feeeeelings! Nasty things.

Thanos watched his consort at the dinner table, the sharp blue eyes following the animated movements of Loki's fingers as he talked, not missing a single detail, though the subject was only a boring account of the recent visit. It didn't matter, really, what Loki spoke about. He could be speaking nonsense for all the titan cared. Everything from the soft lilt of Loki's voice, the effortless way it shifted from a low register to a higher one, and the excited way his voice sped up all served to draw Thanos in, enchanting him. It had been like that from the very beginning, he realized.

Loki was wearing the Galaxy Pearls in his hair, in the way he did when he was particularly happy. The sight was so lovely, the titan did not even have the impulse to ruin it. He only wanted to sit and listen.

That was enough.

"Are you not hungry, husband?"

Thanos glanced at his own plate with the barely touched food, then back at Loki to find him licking something dark and chocolatey from a long finger. The intense green eyes had sharpened, now that he realized Thanos was preoccupied.

Little minx, Thanos thought fondly.

"My appetite extends beyond what sits on this table," he answered, leaving the suggestion open for Loki to pick up.

To his astonishment, Loki stood up and pushed aside Thanos' plate, making room for him to hop up onto the table, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Where is your appetite now?" Loki asked, leaning back on his palms and tracing one of Thanos' thighs with a slippered foot. "Anything I could entice you with?"

The great hands gripped the edge of the table and pulled, hard, moving everything with a clatter and a rattle, and making Loki giggle as quite suddenly he was much closer to the titan, his legs forced to spread to either side. Apparently, he thought, moving the entire table was easier than just moving the chair.

But Loki would be lying if he said the show of strength did not impress him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked breathlessly, his heart beat picking up the closer that Thanos' lips drew near. They hovered together, barely touching, until Thanos' head sank to the side, and Loki sighed at the hot kiss on his neck. His skin tingled, and his desire awakened like a dragon in its lair.

The same strong hands caressed up Loki's legs, pulling gently at the light green gauze material of Loki's pants, spreading his knees wider. As the rough tongue lapped at his throat, Loki tried rolling his hips, seeking friction as his sex clenched in want.

"Thanos..." He whispered, hoping the obvious need would convince the titan to take him to their rooms.

Instead, Thanos grew still, his forehead resting against Loki's shoulder, while a hand pressed against the small of his back.

Despite his efforts to ignore the Aesir queen's warnings, her words had echoed around in Thanos' head all day, making it impossible to focus, or even draw the usual satisfaction from his schemes. He heard the mad woman's laughter again and again, hearing her curse him. He could not remember who her daughter was...

_May you lose that which brings you joy._

_Be careful what labels you give your consort._

_Have you thought that he is just as paranoid about losing you as you are about losing him?_

_That which brings you joy..._

"Thanos?"

Loki's concerned voice brought the titan from the darkness of his thoughts. He realized the slim arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and fingers were gliding through his hair, soothing and wonderful.

He had almost lost this.

"Do you miss your home?" Came his rumbling voice, and for a moment Loki was confused.

"Do you mean Asgard? Yes, I miss it from time to time. I miss the woods and the fields I would ride through with my brother. I miss the smell of the library in the afternoon. Little things that are fond in my memories."

"Would you return there... if you were able?"

Loki felt a mixture of both wonder and horror. What was Thanos saying? What was he implying? That he would send Loki back? For a visit, or for good?

He spoke slowly and carefully, choosing his words. "I would love to visit my family, as my mother visited me. It would be wonderful to show Kronos where I grew up, and let him grow familiar with his heritage. But I could not stay for long. My... my place is here."

Loki held his breath, uncertainty keeping him frozen. _This_ was his place, he didn't want to be anywhere else. Just the thought of being sent away made his stomach churn. But if Thanos didn't want him anymore...

Blunt fingers snapped the round buttons on the back of Loki's bustier, the white balls bouncing away and skittering across the floor. Loki found himself being leaned back, his chest and collar assaulted by a tongue. He allowed a slow smile to grow, his eyes closing to savor it.

"Your place is always here," Thanos practically growled, the sounds sending shivers up Loki's spine. He no longer feared that tone. "I would keep you here forever, never letting you leave!"

Loki's smile broadened, and he fought the laughter in his chest, keeping it contained for now. He had grown wiser in the past year, and now he could read between the lines of what Thanos said, and what he meant.

"You could not force me to go, even if you tried," Loki answered. If Thanos could play that game, then so could he. It did not matter, for they understood each other perfectly.

_I want you here always. Stay with me._

Tugging on Thanos' hair until he surrendered and tilted his chin back, Loki claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss, demanding and urgent, and Thanos let him take as much as he wanted. Loki tugged harder, wanting it all.

 _This_ is what he had been craving. Some sign, any sign, of Thanos needing him. The titan had all but dismissed the assassination attempt, and hadn't shown any outward appearance of the fear of losing his consort.

Now the hands were all over him, squeezing and grabbing possessively, making sure that Loki knew in his bones this was where he belonged.

They abandoned Loki's shirt on the table, and Loki clung to his husband, still kissing and nipping at the thick neck while he was carried the short distance, through a couple of empty rooms, until they were in the familiar suite, and his back was resting on soft pillows.

Once they were in a private environment, Thanos became more insistent with his attentions, practically tearing Loki's pants away, leaving him bare except for his ankle bracelets and the shining hair jewels. Then he was laying claim to every inch of skin Loki owned, turning Loki into a quivering mess by the time his tongue reached Loki's aching sex.

There was something else going on. Thanos could be demanding and forceful, but not quite this... frantic! Loki arched into the hot mouth around his cock, trying desperately to hold back the beginnings of an orgasm.

"Th-Thanos," Loki gasped, clutching onto the broad shoulders. "S-slow down, my king!" He wanted to savor each moment, not rush through things.

"No," came the rumble, and Thanos switched from sucking Loki off to lapping at his folds. Loki clawed at the sheets beneath him, trying to ride the chaotic pleasure. "First that madwoman tried to take you from me... then I was obliged to wait for your mother to leave. I am through sharing you. You belong to me!"

Thanos gave Loki no time to breathe, or argue, covering Loki's mouth with his own, his hands sliding between Loki's legs. Loki squealed at the intense sensations while trying to assimilate what Thanos was saying.

Thanos _had_ been worried! This frantic need was his way of letting go of that burden. He was being possessive and dominating, and Loki surrendered completely to it. He _wanted_ to be owned.

"You are mine! Every inch of you is mine!"

Loki's neck was quickly becoming discolored with bruises, but oh, how it hurt so good.

"Then fuck me... please! Make me yours!"

Thanos' clothes disappeared with a thought, the both of them too much in a hurry to bother tearing it off piece by piece. Loki was wet and reached for the thick, purple cock, guiding it to his entrance, but then hissing as it touched, making Thanos pause.

"Slow," Loki breathed, panting for breath. "Take me slow. Make me feel every inch of you."

They locked eyes as Thanos pressed in, foreheads touching. While Loki attempted to keep the gaze, the sensations overtook him, making his eyes roll and grow heavy, the irises nearly black with want.

"Oh yes... yes, just like that. Oh.... fuck! So good, ah! More... now give me more!"

Loki's legs were bent back, held down, while Thanos drove into him again and again, faster as Loki's moans grew louder and more demanding. Eventually Loki stopped giving directions, sinking into the pleasure that controlled him. It felt wonderful just lying back and taking everything his husband had to give.

No thinking. Just bliss.

He felt Thanos take his hand, and together they stroked Loki's length, bringing him to the very edge until Loki was clenching and bucking, screaming his release. He lay panting, utterly wrecked, but Thanos was still hard and hot within him. The titan did not mind, laying on his side to caress and kiss the smaller form, gently helping Loki return from his high.

"We don't... need to summon my brother tonight, do we?" Loki asked, tracing the outlined muscles on the thick chest that rumbled in a brief chuckle.

"No sharing tonight. I will satisfy every craving I've held back."

"This is only after a week? My my. I shall remember not to make you wait so long again." Loki was teasing, but they both knew Thanos had not made any demands while Loki was recovering from birth, and had only joined him in bed again once Loki was well enough.

Loki kissed his husband again and again, only stopping to send a message to Balder, letting him know all was well, and he could sleep. There would be no sleeping for Loki, however, not for some time. There was a hunger that remained between them even as Loki relaxed, allowing the big hands to caress and tease him in an unhurried way. Thanos could take his time now that his initial lust was sated.

Loki tilted his head as he looked up, meeting Thanos' gaze.

“You certainly have a peculiar way of expressing your concern,” Loki murmured, rubbing his nose along the strong chin. Thanos gave a snort of derision, but became silent.

“What's mine is mine,” he said, caressing Loki's back. “I keep what is mine.”

“You have no complaint from me,” Loki smiled, snuggling down closer.

“Is that so...” Thanos said in a contemplative manner. Then he sat up and slid from Loki's side, and Loki tilted his head to watch him pull from a cabinet something he had never used before.

He came back with a coil of long, soft looking violet rope, and displayed it for Loki to see. Just the sight made Loki's heart race a little. He raised a brow, silently asking a question, to which Thanos nodded.

“I have long been eager to see you restrained in a beautiful way,” he said, kneeling by Loki's feet. He made no move to do anything just yet, watching Loki's expression. The queen's tiny bite to his lower lip meant he wasn't quite sure if he would agree or not.

“What if... I say no?” Loki asked, watching carefully.

Thanos shrugged and placed the rope down. “Then we wait until you want it. I prefer your willingness over a struggle.”

Loki quickly sat up, resting a hand on his husband's cheek. “That is the right answer, my darling. I _do_ want this. Very much.”

“You do?” Thanos carefully examined Loki's face, but saw only the reflection of curious want that was in his own head.

Nodding eagerly, Loki turned about and settled on his knees, turning to regard Thanos. “Like this?” He asked, folding his wrists together.

The breath caught in Thanos' throat. “Exactly like that,” he murmured, coming forward with the rope and winding it around Loki's arms and shoulders, bending the elbows so they would not be injured. He used knots that could be quickly undone, and a pattern that looped around Loki's chest and shoulders, holding his arms back in a firm embrace that was comfortable at the same time.

All the while he was patiently being tied, Loki's breathing was becoming thicker, and the ache deep inside was growing stronger. He hadn't known just how wonderful it would be to be powerless, and at the mercy of another, one whom he trusted.

A brief memory surfaced, of the time when he had first arrived, and he had offered the cane to Thanos. But now he had no such fears. Things were different, and Thanos would not take what Loki did not want to give.

“Are you well, my treasure?” Thanos asked, caressing Loki's hair, gently removing the Galaxy Pearls. “Can you move?”

Loki wiggled, testing the bonds. He could tell where it was weak, and where Thanos would pull to instantly untie him.

“This is perfect. I am most curious what you have in store for me.”

“Patience, little one,” Thanos chuckled, licking along Loki's shoulder and up his neck. “And you will be rewarded.”

Feeling quite contrary, Loki decided to play the spoiled consort. “But when, darling? I want it now!” He pressed his hips back, finding that Thanos' groin was quite close to his rear, and together their skin was as hot as the center of a fire.

The swat to Loki's ass was playful. “I will break you, little one. Bend over for me.”

Loki thought his muscles would melt. “Promise?”

Lips brushed along the shell of his ear. “Bend. Present yourself for me.”

Stifling a groan, Loki carefully folding in half, resting his chest and shoulders flat on the mattress. This pushed his hips back and up, and with a little widening of his knees he was in a comfortable position.

This should be degrading, but Loki was so hard already, he could barely stand it. He couldn't see Thanos, but he could hear the contemplative hum, and feel the fingers caress his thighs, opening his cheeks to examine his pink flesh.

“Th-Thanos...” Loki pleaded, not really sure what for. For anything!

“Would you like me to take you apart, jewel?”

Loki's breath stuttered. “Please....”

“Then I will.”

Loki gasped at the first touch of a tongue on his sex, flinching slightly in surprise, then relaxing back, allowing Thanos to probe and caress him, making him wetter than ever. Then he really cried out, when the tongue moved up from his folds to the sensitive pucker of his ass.

 _That_ was new.

“Fuck... Thanos!”

The titan only chuckled at the flustered cries, using long strokes, then abruptly sucking on the skin, intent on driving Loki beyond the point that he could handle. He switched between the pussy and the ass, giving plenty of attention to both.

Loki swore, whined, shouted, and stuttered. The ropes kept him bound in one position, which was surprisingly helpful. It truly did feel as if he were being taken apart, piece by piece, his resistance and tension slowly eroding until he was rocking back on his knees against the mouth, his cock leaking out onto the sheets beneath him.

Loki was beginning to suspect that Thanos was going to make him cum with his tongue alone.

“Please... please, Thanos, I want to cum!”

The tongue slowed down, teasing him in an agonizing fashion.

“You will cum when I command it,” Thanos said after a few moments.

Oh, how that made Loki's cock pulse. He was slipping further and further into a head space that he had never known was possible, willing to let go of everything, trusting that Thanos would take care of him.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Loki murmured, and heard a soft hitch from where he could not see.

Then the tongue was gone, and Loki mourned the loss. A couple of breaths, and then Loki felt something hard and cold press against his tight hole, that had a generous amount of thick fluid on it.

“Oh....” Loki groaned, once it clicked. He relaxed further, huffing slightly as Thanos pressed the plug in, gently working it until Loki's body yielded, and welcomed the intrusion. The round bulb rested firmly inside him, and every tiny shift sent sparks of pleasure all through his body.

“Look at you,” Thanos said, his voice tight, but under control. “Such a lovely sight. How do you fare, little one?”

It took another breath before Loki remembered he knew how to speak.

“I... It is... d-different, and new. But not... terrible.”

Thanos played with the end of the plug, causing it to move about inside and Loki's sounds increased.

“You sound like you are enjoying yourself,” Thanos said, and Loki could _hear_ the smugness.

Just for that, Loki wiggled his butt from side to side, then rolled his hips down as sensually as he could, which backfired on him, causing more wild sensations to run rampant.

“I'm still empty,” he whined. “N-need your cock....”

“Greedy.” Thanos tugged Loki's hips back up, then went back to his previous activity, licking and sucking, and this time playing with the plug.

It was so good, Loki was sure he would die, float off into the void and never return.

Almost missing the moment when Thanos changed, Loki felt his cunt start to stretch with the girth of the titan's cock, his lungs refusing to work. It was so much.... he was so full... The cock rubbed against the plug, and each thrust was better than the last, running together in a never ending haze of bliss.

Was it possible to overdose on sex?

Everything felt heightened, and twice as strong as normal. Loki's sounds were no longer coherent, just a string of babbling broken words that sometimes sounded like he was begging. He did not know how long this lasted. It could have been minutes, or hours. Thanos would slow down and allow Loki to breathe, and then speed up again, threatening to break him. Cycle after cycle until Loki was questioning his sanity.

“Now my precious jewel,” Thanos finally said, biting along Loki's shoulders. “You're going to cum as I fill you. Let me hear your screams.”

Loki did scream, half of it muffled by the pillow, but it was such a relief to let go and spill at the command. When he had nothing left to give he collapsed on legs that felt like water, grasping the edges of darkness that could pull him into everlasting sleep.

A hand came and wrapped around his throat, holding him there and in the moment, letting Loki know he was safe and cared for. A fresh wave of trust and affection rose up, and he was certain that Thanos felt it as well. He was silently communicating that Loki was precious to him.

“Yours,” Loki breathed out in an exhausted whisper. “I am yours.”

He heard the broken grunt, and felt the mighty twitch inside, after which Thanos grew still, his last thrust breaking the last of his restraint. The gush of liquid was warm and seemed to go on forever, while Loki happily slumped to the mattress in a sweating mess.

He slipped into a half conscious state, where he was aware of his surroundings, but only by what was affecting him. There was no conscious effort to move, yet his arms were released and rubbed, then draped across his body where they were comfortable. The plug was removed, gently and carefully, and a warm cloth cleaned him. If Loki could feel surprise, he would have wondered how empty he felt without it. His torso was shifted, until he was resting on a moldable, soft surface. Fingers were drawing through his hair.

He could hear the gentle flow of breathing in.... then breathing out.

Nothing could touch him. He was in a state of being where he only existed, and it was enough.

He was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as Loki likes being a power bottom, he also really enjoys it when he doesn't have to do anything, and his partner makes him feel pretty damn good. (The throat holding is my own kink, shhhhh.)
> 
> Maybe some time soon these emotionally constipated bastards will actually say the words 'I love you.' Who knows when? Not me!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	20. Secondborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last nice chapter. Because I'm nice. (It's a lie, I'm really quite evil)

Kronos grew like a weed, in leaps and bounds that defied logic. By the time he was a year old he looked like a child of three, running and climbing and talking. Monoloki, who was the normal size of a one year old, loved to chase him around on her unsteady feet and hide from him behind the trees. There had been a few early incidents where Loki had to scold Kronos for using his size to bully the younger girl, but Kronos quickly learned that he didn't like the way Monoloki cried, and so treated her kindly.

The child's first words were 'chew' and 'mine', and he used them liberally whenever he wanted his chew toys. He quickly learned 'Momma', 'Papa', and 'Unca Ball' for Balder. His vocabulary stretched from week to week, and he began coaching Monoloki as soon as she showed an aptitude for syllables.

Loki could barely keep up with his development. It was all happening so quickly he barely had time to record his son's first steps, or the first time Kronos climbed a tree, or when the boy sang a silly nursery rhyme while his father lifted him up with one hand. Thanos didn't exactly _play_ with the boy, but he did rough house with him, and Loki had to accept that a giant titan and his tiny titan son were going to roll around and push each other for fun. Kronos squealed with glee every time Thanos tossed him in a fountain.

Loki's stories continued, but they became more of a past time, one that he and Thanos shared more and more alone. Balder was summoned from time to time, but often they didn't like their evenings being disturbed. The stories were doing wonders, and under Loki's carefully worded guidance, many of the past restrictions on women were lifted, and women artists and merchants were being favored for their skills and product. The court was once more filling with female leaders who petitioned the royal couple on behalf of the ones they represented. While there were many grumblings from male throats, Thanos squashed any and all opposition. His rule was absolute.

Shortly before Kronos turned a year old, Balder rushed into the throne room, practically heaving and interrupted Thanos listening to an diplomat.

“It- it's Loki!” Balder gasped for breath. “I can't wake him up! I've sent for the doctor, but he's been asleep all morning and he won't wake up!”

Frowning, and knowing that Balder did not make up tales of fantasy, Thanos extracted himself from the others and quickly made his way to the suite of rooms where Loki reclined on the mount of pillows. He was asleep, and looked peaceful, but even Thanos' shaking could not cause him to stir for several minutes.

“Go 'way,” Loki finally muttered, swatting away at the hand. “M'tired.”

Thanos scowled with worry, and tapped his fingers impatiently until Doctor Hatley arrived, out of breath. She quickly examined Loki and gave a sigh of relief, then with Thanos' help they got Loki to wake up and sit for a little while.

The simple explanation for Loki's fatigue was the new life growing inside him, which apparently was causing a normal symptom to become exaggerated and completely out of hand. After learning that he was pregnant, Loki merely yawned and told them not to bother him again, laying back down and promptly returning to his slumber.

This wouldn't do for Doctor Hatley. She devised a diet for Loki that was comprised of fortified broths, soups, and smoothy like drinks that she could pack as much nutrition in at once. Loki slept for hours at a time, and when he woke up he ate and drank as much as possible to keep up the required amount for himself and the baby. He usually didn't stay awake for more than two hours. It bothered him that he was missing so much time with Kronos, but the boy seemed to be simply content to play with his nurses and Monoloki, and cuddled up to his mother whenever Loki was awake.

Even with the diet he lost a worrying amount of weight the first two months, and Thanos was growing concerned. Thankfully, almost as soon as Loki was three months along, he woke up one day and felt as right as rain. Then he shifted to his giant form to make more room for the baby and tried to explain to Kronos why Momma had been asleep for so long. He ate to quickly gain the weight back, and stopped looking sickly.

Kronos wasn't entirely sure what to make about this new development. He kept staring at Loki's tummy and patting it with a chubby hand, wandering around and looking at his toys and crib, then coming back to pat Loki again.

They changed the nursery around, and gave Kronos a larger bed, moving him from the crib. That's when he began to understand what was happening, and took to carrying around a doll, pretending it was his 'baby.'

Since Loki could use this doll as a tool to educate Kronos about what it would be like to have a new sibling, he found it was very useful. Monoloki liked this new game, and soon she had a babydoll of her own. The two would feed and burp their babies, and even drag them around in little hover wagons.

Loki often melted at the sight.

Aside from the strange sleeping spell of the first trimester, Loki's pregnancy was smooth and without interest. His appetites were more moderate than when he had Kronos, but he still sought the company of his husband as often as he could. Thanos, for his part, reveled in the growing belly, and often had his forehead pressed to Loki's navel.

Loki suffered through the affection like a good spouse, trying not to laugh at the titan's softness.

The first trouble came when he was nearly thirty six weeks, and he felt ghost pains in his abdomen. When they persisted for over an hour he summoned the doctor, and she was shocked to find Loki was trying to go into labor. With medication and spells she managed to halt the contractions, placing Loki on bed rest, which he _hated_. He had to use Daveen as a conduit for his business and duties, and realized he was sorely lacking in his own advisers.

His bed rest only lasted for three days, then the contractions were back, and stronger. There was no stopping this child from entering the world.

Though it was four weeks early, Loki spent a grueling ten hours in labor, but finally delivered a healthy son, and together he and Thanos named him Krius.

Krius was smaller than his brother at birth, but was still large for an infant, and though he was early he showed no signs of being behind. He ate well, slept well, and was as aware and awake as a child could be. There were small differences between Krius and Kronos. Krius had a lighter shade of pink skin, and his eyes were like his father's. His hair, while dark, had several shades more red as well.

The most striking differences were their mannerisms. Kronos had been a loud and demanding child, while Krius was content to patiently wait for someone to pay attention to him. He never had to wait for long, either. It was as if he already knew that his every want and need was taken care of, and so didn't have to demand what was owed him.

Loki forever stored away the memory of when Kronos was first introduced to his baby brother. The child was brought in while Loki was reclining on the bed, and Thanos held the baby in his arms. Kronos stopped dead center in the room, his large green eyes widening more and more, becoming bigger the more he stared.

Raising a brow, Thanos knelt to show Kronos the bundle of blankets, and Kronos crept closer on silent feet, until he was close enough to touch the soft cheeks. He continued to stare.

“What do you think?” Loki finally asked, prompting Kronos to say something.

Kronos glanced from his mother to the infant. “Baby?” He asked.

Loki smiled and nodded. “That's our baby, yes. He's _your_ baby, Kronos.” More than anything, he wanted his children to share the same close bond that he had with his brothers.

Loki's words did the trick. Kronos puffed out his chest and tugged on the blanket. “My baby! Mine! Baby brother mine!”

Thanos tossed his head back and laughed, letting Kronos look at the tiny hands, fingers, and ears. “Yes, this is your brother, Kronos. Guard him well.”

Kronos was never far from the baby's side after that, and any time he thought Krius needed something, like a stick or a toy or a bottle of milk, he would fetch it for him. Loki called him his Little Helper, and tried to cultivate this affection carefully.

Unlike his brother, Krius grew at a normal rate, smoothly transitioning from newborn to baby. It was a relief, but Loki was constantly on the lookout for strange behaviors like he had seen with Kronos, though the boy was as happy a baby as Loki could wish for. It seemed he only cried when he was hungry, or it took too long for someone to pay attention to him.

The cow milk continued to work its wonders with Krius, and soon he was rolling over and sitting up, taking each toy that his brother handed to him and trying to figure out how it came apart. That's what Krius liked to do, take things apart and see how they worked. Loki would watch, struggling not to laugh, as the chubby fingers took apart a box that contained more boxes, looking at each one that was smaller than the last.

Both the boys loved their Uncle Balder, who was a constant source of play and fun. Monoloki, their nursery chum, loved to order the boys about in their play, and Kronos would build whatever she wanted him to build, then tear it down to hear her squeals.

The children were growing well, and Loki had no fears for them. Every day was full of both troubles and laughter, and sometimes he had to be firm with them. All the discipline fell to Loki, as Thanos was of the belief that children do not need restraints. Knowing that was a disaster just waiting to happen, Loki made sure there were rules in the nursery and the boys were taught proper behavior around others, especially ones who were smaller than they. Loki made a silent vow that his children would _not_ be tyrants, and he would do everything he could to instill in them a kind heart.

In the midst of their growing family, Loki made an important, if dangerous, discovery. Over the years he had noticed a pattern that Thanos stuck to almost religiously. Every forty days he would be 'out on business' and Loki wouldn't see his husband for nearly twenty four hours. It wouldn't be so strange, if it wasn't such a regular occurrence.

On one such day, when Krius was still small, Loki stumbled upon a room that had all manner of enchantments and barriers on it. It was out of the way, and no one walked down this deserted hallway. Loki had been wandering to savor a few moments of solitude away from the children and the court, when the power of the magic had drawn him down corridors that were grim and solemn, nearly screaming at him to turn back.

Which only served to enhance his curiosity.

Wrapping himself in shadows, Loki carefully worked through every enchantment, feeling Thanos' signature. Thankfully, the titan's magic recognized Loki, and allowed him safe passage. Inside the room was a single large arm chair, with no windows to let in the light, though they were so deep underground there was no light to be had. In one wall was a large fireplace with roaring flames, illuminating Thanos asleep in the chair.

Asleep. Thanos was _asleep_!

Loki stared, hovering in the doorway, taking in this new information.

Thanos looked like he was napping, his eyes shuttered closed, and his breathing a slow in and out drawl. He was sitting straight up, as if he had just sat down and drifted off while reading. This was incredible. Loki had never seen Thanos sleep before, and it suddenly occurred to him that this was much like the OdinSleep, where his father would need to replenish his energy.

Thanos, the great titan, slept only one day in forty.

“Who's there?” Came a ragged voice dripping with menace.

Loki's heart leapt into his throat, but he stayed silent as the hulking figure of The Other stepped into the light. The wicked eyes searched the room but did not alight on Loki. He growled ever so softly, then turned back to his master, speaking to the sleeping titan as if he could be heard.

“Tis nothing, Master, my old ears heard the pitter pattering of vermin. I will get an exterminator down to these levels, Master.”

Loki crept away, his heart hammering loud enough to give him away, then made it back to the harem with sweat on his brow. He could never reveal that he knew the titan's secret. It was a level of vulnerability that Thanos had not trusted him with yet, if he ever would. Still, it was useful knowledge, and Loki filed it away to think about later.

When Thanos arrived the next night, Loki was coy smiles and teasing gestures, giving away nothing of what he had seen. His presence must have gone unnoticed, for Thanos made no mention, and welcomed Loki's teasing with fondness. Then he laid his head on Loki's lap for the nightly story, almost purring with contentment as Loki wove his tale about the Queen of Lions who married the abusive King of Stags, eventually killed him, and set her own son on the throne.

There was no talk about an execution, but there was no talk of a pardon, either. They lived day by day with the knowledge that something wasn't quite settled between them, but they couldn't stay away from each other even if they tried. Loki tried to keep up his confidence that eventually Thanos would see how Loki treasured their time together, and never wanted to be parted.

Months passed with minor ups and downs, but mostly in happy bliss.

It couldn't last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am leaving it there. I'll give you guys a short time to prepare, while I make your coffins. 
> 
> Krius comes from Crius and Kronos is from Cronus, who are both mythological Greek titans. Because why be subtle when you can be obvious?
> 
> Kronos will be a good big brother. Because I said so.
> 
> OH!! OH AND LOOK WHAT PRESENT I GOT TODAY! EEEEEEEE
> 
> http://flowersalad.tumblr.com/image/156990074993
> 
> LOOK AT THE GRUMPY THANOS. LOOK AT THE SMUG LITTLE SHIT RIGHT NEXT TO HIM.


	21. Disaster Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles innocently and places this here*

Balder was born a friendly child. To the amazement of many, he could make friends with scorpions and other poisonous beasts and charm the birds out of the trees. His stay in Sanctuary was not a lonely one, for even the lowest scullery maid was his friend. The servant passages were always open to him, and Balder knew every hiding place for birds and kittens and snakes that lived in the gardens.

His own kittens had grown up to be wonderful mice catchers, and some of them had kittens of their own that Balder watched over fondly. While he never forgot his main duty of being his brother's closest confidant, his days were mostly his own. Though he couldn't go out in to the city by himself, knowing the dangers, but he had plenty to occupy him in the palace walls.

The problem with his friendliness, was that Balder did not quite think of the consequences all the time. When a friend wanted or needed help, Balder wanted to do whatever he could. His soft heart demanded that he help.

So when one of the nurses who tended to his nephews whispered that she needed a favor, Balder was quick to jump to her rescue. Well, more to the rescue of the man who had smuggled his way into the harem to see her. His escape plan had left without him, and if he was to be found within the walls he could be severely punished.

Balder didn't want to see that happen, so he happily guided the love struck man through the servants corridors to Loki's room. If anyone could get the man out without any trouble, it would be his brother.

Loki glanced up from his writing desk at the sound of voices, and put his pen aside. When Balder opened the servant's panel and crept out he smiled, then froze at the sight of a stranger appearing right behind him.

“Balder,” Loki said, slowly stood up, his face a mask over his nerves. “Who is this, and why is he here?”

Balder paused at the tone in Loki's voice, but motioned for the man to step up. “This is Volster, brother! He needs a way out of the harem safely.”

“So you brought him here,” Loki said in a low, low voice. “Do you have any idea what this could mean?”

The younger prince blinked, uncertain, glancing from the nervous man back to Loki. “I-I thought... you could help. You know, like give him a disguise.”

Loki had gone pale, rubbing a hand on his forehead. “Have you forgotten the rules, Balder? No men, except the sexless Grenulins are allowed in the harem! If he is discovered he could be killed!”

Balder's mouth dropped open as it began to dawn on him.

Volster tried to step in with a contrite word. “I can assure you, your Majesty, that I have no intentions to-”

“Silence!” Loki snapped. “Thanos does not care for _intentions_! You have put us all in danger!”

“But Loki,” Balder tried to argue, his blue eyes filling with tears. “I didn't mean... He just wanted to see Lilia.”

“You _have_ to think about these things, Balder! Even the smallest misstep can be disastrous! You!” Loki rounded on the illegal visitor. “Was your patience so feeble that you could not wait until the nurse was given leave of her duties?”

He struggled with an answer, and that only stroked Loki's anger.

“You do not know how lucky you are,” Loki said, clenching his jaw to keep his composure. “That it just so happened to be today...” He didn't finish his sentence, glancing nervously at the time then striding over and placed his hands on the man's face.

Loki's green magic shimmered over the man's skin, and a carefully crafted illusion turned him into a four eyed Grenulin, the servant class that kept the harem running. He was a little tall for a Grenulin, but it would have to do.

“Now, take him back through the servant corridors,” he told Balder. “And let him out with a box of clothes from the storage rooms that are taken to the shelters. That will give him the cover story he needs. The illusion will break in five hours, if you are still within these walls by then I cannot help you.”

Balder nodded, still too pale to say anything, but the disguised man thanked Loki proficiently and followed the younger prince through the servant door, vowing he would remember the queen's kindness.

After he was gone, Loki paced nervously for a while, chewing on a nail and twisting a necklace. This was a simple mistake, and Thanos was sleeping. There was nothing to say it had been noticed. He would have to speak to the nurse to make certain she knew to hold her silence, but he suspected she was already aware. He should probably replace her. It was harsh, but she could be given a different place in the palace, one that allowed her more time to see her lover.

After he had calmed himself down, Loki returned to his writing desk, taking up his pen again. It wasn't long after that when the sound of stomping boots interrupted his quiet moment, and the door to his rooms burst open, admitting a foul tempered Thanos, startling Loki out of his seat.

“Where is he?” demanded the titan, his voice a fierce growl. Without waiting for an answer, he knocked over a chair, as if he could find an intruder beneath the cushions, then stomped to the servant door, opening it viciously.

Loki felt his heart hammering in his throat, but he kept his face as calm and perplexed as possible.

“Where is who, my king?” Loki asked, going for innocent and confused. “There is no one here but me.”

This was dangerous ground, and Loki knew it. Thanos should have been sleeping still!

The titan whirled about with a snarl, booming out for guards to search the rooms and the servant halls, instructing them to find any males who did not belong and bring them to him. Loki watched the activity, holding his spine as straight as he could, a stubborn tree in a storm.

“I deserve an explanation for this intrusion of my privacy,” Loki stated, and was not surprised when the blue eyes, so full of rage, finally turned his way.

“An explanation?” Thanos boomed, looming over his consort. Loki refused to be intimidated, and stared back. “There was a man here, in _your_ rooms, and you demand an explanation of _me_?”

Loki was sure he had never seen the titan so unhinged. Regardless, he knew showing weakness was not an option, and tossed his head back in a challenge. “What man? Do you mean my brother, who is a growing boy? Have you any proof or are you wildly accusing me of a baseless crime yet again?”

Thanos growled, and when he waved his hand Loki thought it was coming for him and flinched, but a spell transformed the air, turning everything a shade of red, and through the red there was a shining outline of a figure, unmistakably male by the shape and build. It emerged from the servant door, came to rest close to Loki's desk, then turned about and left the same way.

Loki swallowed down his fears, his face growing pale. It was a tripping spell that he had not sensed, surrounding his rooms, and possibly the entire harem section. How was that possible?

“There is the proof of your lies,” Thanos said, the air returning to its normal transparency. “I will find the one who was here, and his blood will be mine, mark my words!”

Rallying his own temper, Loki placed his hands on his hips. “And just what did you think happened? Your own spell revealed there was a man, he was here, and then he left.”

“Why was he here?”

“You're so clever, you tell me.”

Thanos let out an enraged roar, grabbing a nearby chair and tossing it across the room, making the Chitauri guards pause for a moment before they went back to searching. Loki wanted to sit down, but forced himself to stand.

“You think to sneak in another so easily beneath my nose?” Thanos said, his shoulders heaving. “Never will that happen again. Not again!”

Loki's eyes widened with hurt, unable to answer for a long moment. “So. You accuse me of faithlessness. You think so little of me...”

It was like a knife to his insides. Thanos had been waiting for this moment for years, always suspicious. Loki realized he would always be paranoid, and he couldn't change that.

Swallowing thickly, Loki opted for a different angle. “You wish for the truth? Very well. I will tell you exactly who the man was and what he was here for. On one condition.”

Thanos eyes flashed, but he sneered. “What are your demands?”

“That you swear not to harm or lay a hand on my brother.”

That gave the titan paused, his great head tilting. He thought for a moment, but agreed, and Loki sent a guard for his brother, refusing to speak until Balder was before them. While they waited Thanos paced, a restless swirling ball of chaos, and Loki sat stiffly on a lounge chair, watching with hooded eyes. Memories he had nearly forgotten surfaced, of the fear that used to plague him, returning in full force.

If he couldn't convince Thanos of his loyalty, he was lost.

Finally the pair of guards arrived, with a startled looking Balder between them, who glanced between Loki and Thanos, as nervous as a rabbit in a trap. Loki very gently nodded his head.

“Brother,” Loki said, as calm as the water. “Tell Thanos who you brought here to me, and why.”

Beneath Thanos' disapproving scowl Balder stuttered out his explanation of trying to help Volster leave the harem after he had snuck in to see the nurse, whom he loved. He didn't mention the nurse's name so she would be spared, but implicated himself as the cause.

“I-it was my fault,” Balder choked out, brushing the toe of his slippers along the rug. “I should not have brought him here, and... maybe asked a guard to escort him out. But he was here for the nurse, not for Loki!”

Thanos had listened to the tale, his hands clenching harder with each sentence, and when it was over he turned back to Loki.

“Do you expect me to believe this obvious misdirection?”

Loki jerked as if he had been slapped. “I can only present the truth to you, husband, it is up to you to believe or not,” he hissed. “Is my brother in the habit of lying? What makes the most sense, that I would risk everything for a single moment or that my honor and integrity actually prove the truth of the situation?”

“What honor?” Thanos snapped, his eyes wild with a fevered madness “People like you have no honor!”

Loki's stomach plunged. “People... like me?” He asked, letting out a broken laugh. “Like _what_ , my king? Tell me, for I am in the dark.”

Thanos was unrelenting, breaking every tie they had built over their short marriage, every tentative chain that Loki had wrapped around his heart, while Loki could only sit helplessly and take it blow by blow.

“It was a mistake letting you live this long. There will always be a scheme in your mind to betray and deceive. It is your inferior nature, and I allowed myself to think it would be different, yet I was beguiled by slippery words and clever tricks. There is nothing that is real about you, nothing! Your affections are as false as your illusions! You have only one purpose, and I am finished with it!”

Balder watched his brother, his stomach twisted into knots while Loki sat silent, looking lost, blinking back tears of a hurt too deep to attempt to fight back. He tried stepping forward, but a fierce grip from the guard on his shoulder kept him back.

“B-but Loki has done nothing wrong!”

Balder's voice did not reach Loki's ears. It was hard to breathe. Loki's lungs were being crushed by a pitiless grip. He wasn't sure if he was drowning, or falling in a deep void. Possibly both. His eyes fell to the hands on his lap, finding them empty and useless.

Just like him.

“I... I see.”

Loki understood now. Thanos would never let go of his pain. He would always see Loki as a copy, ready to betray him at any moment. Loki had failed.

“You're wrong!” Balder shouted, struggling against the hands holding him back. “Nothing happened! Loki would never do that, he loves-”

“Silence him!” Thanos commanded, waving his hand towards the Chitauri guards. “Take this one to the cells, and send the prince back to Asgard.”

“No!” Balder screamed, fighting harder against the guards. “You can't do that! Loki trusted you! He's done everything-”

Loki remained still while his brother was dragged away, not lifting his head when the voice was cut off. There was nothing left for him to resist with. He was hollow, knowing not a word he said could persuade the man he had grown to love, to love him in return.

He was being cast aside. Everything had been meaningless in the end.

Thanos had not moved, clenching his fists as he watched the silent consort while Balder's screams died away.

"Speak your feeble defense," Thanos challenged, unused to this passive creature. "Though it will not save you come the morning."

Loki's tired eyes attempted to look up, just to see the titan's face once more, but he got no further than clenched fists. He couldn't face the disappointment that was there. He lowered his eyes again, despondent.

"As you wish," was all he said, utterly defeated.

Thanos reeled back, as if he had been shoved, his chest heaving with ragged gulps of air. He stared at Loki, his mouth opening to speak, then the titan abruptly spun on his heels and stomped from the room without a word.

The guards escorted a complacent Loki from his rooms, and he took one last look back on the place he had made his home. His children would be put in bed soon, resting their peaceful heads on their pillows, unaware of their mother's fate. It hurt too much to think about them.

He had tried to move the titan's heart.

Norns help him, he had tried.

It had not been enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *boards up the windows and prepares for the storm*
> 
> Don't hate me. I know I'm evil. Just be patient, loves. In the meantime, have a lie down in these beautiful wooden boxes I have made for you. I even have blankets and cookies. 
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow!


	22. Worth Living For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to get up at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow to go watch my sister's kids, so I realized I had better put this update here for you guys tonight. 
> 
> I am enjoying the reactions immensely and I love you all so very very much. <3
> 
> I have had this chapter in my head since the beginning, and I'm happy it's finally out.

Thanos sat on his throne in the darkness, hunched and stiff, his hands resting on the stone, almost as cold and emotionless. Inside, he was a torrent of unwanted emotions. Words and memories colliding together in a confusing mess that had no end, no help to untangle the vicious knot that persisted to torture him.

Had he made the right decision? It had seemed right. No, Right or Wrong did not matter, what mattered was he had stopped the betrayal before it could occur.

What betrayal? Loki had been dishonest, but he had insisted no trust had been broken.

How could he possibly believe that?

Thanos did not believe in love anymore.

_As you wish._

_That day she was amazed to discover that when he said 'as you wish', what he meant was 'I love you.'_

_You couldn't force me to leave, even if you tried!_

_Even more amazing was the day she realized that she truly loved him back._

_Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while._

Nonsense!

It could not possibly be true. It had all been false, just fantasy. Ridiculous childish stories about lovers who never gave up on each other. Who could love Thanos after all he had done?

Even his own heart tried to trick him, trying to convince the titan that he cared for the trickster. He cared for no one anymore.

_Loki laughed as Thanos pressed him to the column._

_Loki poured the wine onto a pristine tablecloth._

_Loki gave a tired smile as Thanos held his newborn son._

_Loki talking.... weaving pearls in his hair..._

_Loki's eyes..._

_Loki..._

 

_As you wish._

 

The king became aware of another presence by the side of his throne, skulking in the shadows. "Reveal yourself, Gamora," he called, his voice sounding as strained as he felt. "I know you are there, daughter."

One shadow pulled away from the rest, the grim face of his favored assassin coming into view. She stopped a few feet away from the throne, her eyes boring into him.

"Father."

"Speak," Thanos commanded. "I know you have much to say."

She wasted no time. "I tracked down the man who had been smuggled into the palace. His story confirmed the prince's testimony. The nurse he had risked his life to see also confessed. Loki spoke only the truth."

Thanos twitched at the name, fighting the unmistakable tendrils of guilt.

"It does not matter. How can I trust him if I am constantly suspicious of the day his truths will turn into lies?"

"Has Loki ever given you cause not to trust him?"

Thanos shifted in his seat. "It is... only a matter of time."

"The way Hope turned?"

The titan's hands broke the arms of his throne, then he covered his face to hide the fresh pain. He could not even rebuke Gamora for speaking the name, too lost in overwhelming grief.

Gamora took a few steps forward, laying a hand on his forearm. "You made a decision based on hurt, and you have regretted it ever since. Please... do not make the same mistake and lose the person you love the most."

_Your eyes follow my son when he is in the room, and they soften when he smiles._

_He hovers about you like a bee on a flower, and your attention makes him glow._

_Be careful what labels you place on your consort. He may go about proving you right._

He couldn't get the old queen's voice out of his head. She had the same vicious steel that Loki had displayed again and again. Thanos realized he admired that about Loki. There were a lot of things to admire about the clever one who had tricked the heart from the titan. A heart he thought had been tossed into the void.

Yet back in the room.... Loki has been still, and quiet. He had not even tried to fight back, as if Thanos had broken him.

Thanos had said he was done. He had said a lot of unforgivable things. But his mind had been made up long ago, he could not wait for the inevitable betrayal.

So why did the thought of being without Loki feel so wrong?

"Gamora," he rumbled, soft and vulnerable. "What do you think about Loki?"

Gamora sucked in a hopeful breath. "He is the bravest person I know. He could walk into an inferno if it were necessary to save the ones he loves. He does not back down from any challenge, no matter how bleak."

Thanos' mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

"He is clever, kind, a good mother, relentless and..." her hand squeezed his arm. "He has worked so hard to be the kind of queen you need, and I think that he desperately wants to know that, more than anything else, that you love him."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me."

Thanos sat in silence, turning that over and over in his mind.

"What did you do to the intruder?"

"I filled him with fear and let him live."

Thanos chuckled. More thoughts swirled around and around. He had been treating Loki as if he had been the one who had betrayed him, yet Thanos had grown to appreciate the fire and tenacity of Loki's soul.

Thanos valued power, and control. He resisted anyone who attempted to control him, yet he had known for a while that Loki's stories and his voice had all been ways to influence him. Not to make him less than who he was, but to show him that he had something more right before him. Loki reveled in Thanos' power, smug and happy when he was in the center of Thanos' attention, because he belonged to the most powerful being in the universe.

It was a dawning moment of realization that overcame him like a wave. Thanos could not watch the axe fall. He would not surrender to the fear this time.

"My own madness has blinded me,” he said in a hoarse whisper. “I will not destroy that which I value above all else.” His voice grew stronger, and he straightened in his seat. "Not again."

Turning to Gamora, he bent in a conspiratory way. "This is what you will do..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seemed confusing, I was following along Thanos' line of thought. It's not always linear. Lots of voices, a lot of whispering memories. 
> 
> Working on the next chapter, loves. It will be a day or two so be patient. 
> 
> Also yay for Princess Bride! \o/


	23. A Thousand and One Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while. I wasn't feeling myself for a few days. But I give you the happy ending you all deserve. <3 And on Valentine's Day so ha!

Loki's night in the cell was sheer torment. He spent an hour blinking at the uninspiring floor, then another blindly staring at the pock marked wall leading up to the single tiny window with bars that let in the dark night sky. He was in the public prison, thankfully, and not in The Other's private dungeon, but had a cell all to himself. The rest of the criminals were grouped in larger open cages, but the ones that were troublesome or singled out were placed in solitary rooms barely big enough to pace in.

Loki didn't pace. His legs wouldn't move. Nothing worked. He was spinning around in his own mind, unable to form cohesive thoughts. He focused on strange things, like how the bottom of his slippers and pants were dirty from the floor, or how the distant cries of prisoners sounded like grating laughter.

Without will his mind only provided snips of memories so precious they glowed, of his family, his children, his brothers, and even far far back to the childhood in the golden realm. His mother had always been so proud of him, and his father had spoken kindly to him and Thor as they learned to be excellent leaders. The memories hurt, but not as much as the most recent ones.

It was almost too much to comprehend. Yesterday he had been cleaning Kronos after he had somehow managed to create a mud pit with water from a fountain. Yesterday he had tickled Krius until the baby was squealing with laughter. Laughter that was gone now. The cell was empty of all but a failed queen.

A queen who had tried to love and appreciate the hardened titan, who spent hours and hours in talking, whispering, laughing, and singing. Loki had seen those eyes turn warm when Thanos looked at him, had seen the possessive spark that told him that he belonged, he was wanted.

That's all he had desired, really. A place to belong.

In the darkest parts of the night Loki felt himself crack and give way, the state of numbness that had been holding back the pain collapsing all around him, leaving him as nothing.

“He- h-he d-d-doesn't... want me,” Loki spoke to the empty air.

The heaving started, then the ragged breathing of panic coupled with racking sobs. Loki's arms clung to his middle, as if they were strong enough to hold him together.

He wasn't strong. He was so very weak. Weak enough to believe he had been important to Thanos. Cherished. Loved.

Nothing made sense. Even while he was breaking apart, Loki ached for the titan's powerful arms, to hold and soothe him, caressing the anxiety away like he had done so often before. Loki didn't want to leave him, or his children, or this home.

But if he was not wanted, Loki had no reason to stay. He was only hurting Thanos by existing.

A thousand nights he had bought with his stories, but his neck had always been bound for the executioner's block.

A shadow fell over him, and Loki glanced up, his hope crushed by the sight of The Other, who shifted anxiously with something in his hands. Loki wasn't sure how he would hold up under torture, but whatever he had expected, that wasn't what the adviser passed through the bars of the cell.

It was records, from the archives, of Kronos and Krius, their early days spent in happy play in the gardens with their nursery chum. He wouldn't get the chance to see his children one last time, but The Other had done what he could, bringing Loki a small sliver of kindness.

“The Master's will is absolute,” The Other said in a voice that was almost regretful. “But it's not always what we expect.”

Loki leaned against the bars, his feverish eyes locked on The Other. “Tell my children that I love them. Remind them every day. Please!”

The Other paused, surprised at the request. “As you command, Your Majesty,” he said with a deep and respectful bow.

Then he was gone, leaving Loki with pictures and video to weep over, waiting out the last few hours of the morning until the sun rose, beckoning his final moments. When the Chitauri guards came and opened his cell, Loki tucked the disc of records into his belt and stood up, his heart heavier than it had ever been before. He hadn't felt this tired pain when he left Asgard, and he hadn't been this resigned at any point of his adventures with Thor.

Would Thanos watch? Would he be waiting down the end of the long aisle, beside the block? Or would Loki be utterly alone in his final moments?

Those were only a few of his thoughts while the guards took him up from the public dungeons and through the palace to the main courtyard. The sun was rising, as Loki saw when he managed to glance up from his feet, and the sky was a beautiful blue.

Then they emerged from the doors, into the courtyard he had shaped to his own purpose, and Loki stumbled, surprised to see the throngs of people gathered that suddenly started cheering, and awaiting him was not the giant troll executioner, but a hover ship like the one he had arrived in. In front of the ship was Thanos, standing at a relaxed parade rest, and the guards fell away at the king's signal.

Loki knew his mouth must be hanging open, his wide eyes trying to take it all in. It looked like the entire court was there, and in their finest attire, filling the sides of the courtyard with enough space for the hover ship. On the front rows were Gamora, Lady Daveen, and Doctor Hatley, with other nobles who had gained his trust and acceptance over the years, and the only one not crying was Gamora. She was smug, as if she had had a hand in the sudden turn of events. Daveen kept tugging dry handkerchiefs from her bag to replace the wet ones she was using.

Focusing back on the hulking titan, Loki realized he had been frozen in place, unable to move forward. It was unbelievable. This had to be a trick of his mind.

But the image did not go away, and the sounds of cheering slowly penetrated his shocked state. Loki took a step forward, saw Thanos start to smile in encouragement, and then took another.

Another.

Until he was standing before the king, looking utterly bewildered, while Thanos gently looked him over. He was a sorry state, he knew it, with his dirty pants and his unkempt hair, and his tired puffy eyes. But Thanos wasn't seeing any of that. He only saw the glowing fire of Loki's soul, small but persistent.

“Loki, my treasure.”

 _Treasure_.... Loki trembled, ready to fall apart again.

If this was nothing but a cruel dream, he was going to tear apart the one who was causing it.

“I would be honored if you rode with me on a tour. The people wish to celebrate.”

Loki finally met Thanos' eyes, and they were nothing like they had been yesterday. These were warm and open, and on the vulnerable side, waiting to see Loki's reaction. Surely Loki was imagining the worry there as well.

Before Loki could answer, another face popped up over the side of the ship. “Momma! We go for a ride!”

Loki's hand flew to his throat, as if to hold back the gasping sob that wanted to escape. Kronos waved at him from the side of the ship, his little innocent face glowing with the excitement.

“We fly, Momma! We fly!”

He waved both his arms like a bird and would have toppled over had Thanos not caught the lad and placed him back on the seat. Kronos pushed back the imitation helmet that looked like his father's so he could see again, showing off his teeth.

“Kronos, do you have your mother's gift?”

The boy stuck a finger in his mouth, then went “Aha!” and disappeared from view, only to pop up again with a box that was carved with runes and painted like the galaxy. Loki spotted a few teeth marks on the edges. He handed the box to Thanos, then rested his chin on the side, watching intently with boyish delight.

Thanos offered the box to Loki, and pressed a button to release the lid. Loki gasped, scarcely believing his eyes. It was a majestic head piece, a shining silver crown in the shape of a sun burst, and in the exact center was the largest Galaxy Pearl he had ever seen. It was stunning, and the very sight of it made Loki's eyes strain with the need to cry. Somehow he held it back, even as Thanos lifted it out and placed it on his head, brushing his palm against Loki's cheek. The hand was warm, and Loki leaned into it automatically, feeling some of the lonely sadness from the night before melt away.

“This is long overdue, my jewel,” Thanos was saying, and Loki wanted to sink into the deep voice. “You will have a full apology later, you have my word. Will you join me now?”

Somehow Loki found his voice, laughing slightly, and once it started it he could barely keep it under control.

“Y-yes, I- I think I shall... I shall join you. But I am hardly dressed appropriately.” He looked down at himself, suddenly feeling ashamed of his ragged looks. Staying in a cell overnight had caused his appearance to suffer.

Thanos chuckled, then the air around Loki felt thick with magic, and his dirty clothes from yesterday transformed in a shimmering veil into an outfit of Loki's favorite colors, emerald green and black with gold embroidery, with a sarong that stretched far out behind him in a long train. Loki felt his hair, and there were golden chains draped around his crown.

Accepting Thanos' help into the hover ship, Loki was instantly pommeled by the forward motion of his exuberant eldest, and he spied Krius sitting in a chair that was fit for him, who also was waving excitedly while sucking on the corner of a blanket. Loki had to spin around with Kronos, kissing the chubby cheeks and then bending over the smaller boy, showering them both with kisses.

His heart could burst with the simple joy of being with his family again. It felt like shaking off chains of fear and sorrow and stepping forward into light and happiness. As the hover ship lifted off into the air, Loki noticed the others were following them, and the people below waved as cheered as the promenade started.

A shout off to his left drew Loki's attention, and in a nearby ship, sitting next to the still smug Gamora, he saw Balder laughing and waving with such delight he was practically bursting with it. Loki waved back, blowing his brother a fond kiss. He was going to hug the life out of that boy when they touched down again.

Thanos sat with calm dignity in the center of the craft, while they took the old route through the city. He watched Loki gasp with delight as he saw the crowds that awaited them, thousands of people cheering and throwing flowers made of paper, silk, or bits of twisted twine. Gamora had done her job well, letting the entire population know what a special day it was.

It was nothing like the solemn, grim journey when Loki first arrived in Sanctuary. He had captured the hearts of the people, building trust and respect among the workers and the poor. The people loved their queen, and showed it with their delight, chanting his name along with the king's.

Loki laughed, accepting as many crafted flowers as he could, clutching onto one boy or the other, but always having one snuggled on his lap. At some point Thanos hesitantly slipped his hand into Loki's, and he was rewarded with a bright smile and a fond squeeze, then they kept their hands linked together for the remainder of the trip.

It was a long route, so Thanos had brought along a basket of Loki's favorite foods, knowing he and the boys would need nourishment along the way. Much to his surprise, Loki had an appetite, and accepted the morsels that Krius helpfully pushed into his mouth. Every time he playfully bite a chubby finger the boy would squeal.

Kronos learned that he couldn't eat the flowers thrown into the ship, but he made a nice little pile that he could declare was his kingdom, now and then placing some of them in his mother's hair. The children were enjoying their ride immensely.

When the entire city had seen them the ship turned back to the palace, laden with crafted flowers and pieces of paper that children had thrown in with pictures they had drawn. Loki cherished them all and directed a servant to keep them. He would use every single one in a project to remember this day.

When they touched back down in the courtyard, Thanos made an announcement of a celebratory feast that evening. Kronos tugged on Loki's scarf and asked what a feast was, and his eyes grew more round and amazed at the description of all the food he could possibly eat. Loki bent to wipe away the spot of drool at the corner of his son's mouth, highly amused.

It was a relief when Thanos gave the boys over to their nannies for lunch and a nap, and when they retreated behind the walls of the harem, Thanos picked Loki up and carried him the rest of the way to their shared rooms. The long sleepless night was catching up to Loki, but there were many things that had not been said yet, and were only waiting for the opportunity to be released.

Thanos was fully aware of this, and knew by the stiffness of Loki's expression that he had much to say. Upon arrival he set Loki on his feet and watched as his consort removed the shining head piece, placing it on a nearby desk, then figuratively and literally letting his hair down.

“I never thought... I would be back here,” Loki said, gazing around the room that had not changed. Yet somehow it was different.

Thanos stood a few feet away, taking in the beautiful sight. “I know you have much to say, Loki. You may do so without fear of repercussions.”

Loki was silent for a moment. “Am I fully pardoned?”

“Yes.”

“I have your word?”

“You do.”

Loki spun, eyes ablaze, took the few steps he needed to punch Thanos straight on the jaw, hard enough to cause the titan to reel back.

“You-! You pig headed, idiotic, slim covered... bastard! Do you have _any_ idea what you did to me? _All night_ you left me in a cell! Believing I would never see my children, or my family, ever again! For hours I thought I was nothing to you! My only crime was helping a stranger escape your medieval rules, and you nearly destroyed everything to satisfy your jealousy!”

Thanos had expected this, but Loki's rage was far more explosive than anticipated. Even still, he only rubbed his jaw and bent down on one knee, lowering himself before his angry queen. Loki was in such a state that he was crying, the tears streaming down his perfect face. His fists were clenched as if ready to throw more punches.

“You are correct, my treasure,” Thanos said in as calm a voice as he could use. “And I deserve every bit of your ire. I welcome it.” He rested a palm on Loki's face, and was encouraged that Loki didn't brush it off. “But I would rather have your rage than suffer the grief of losing you. I am sorry it took me this long to realize that.”

“You're saying this _now_?” Loki demanded, nearly hysterical. “You couldn't have said that at midnight? Or any time before the sun rose on what I thought would be the last day of my life? You could not have said it years ago when I was nearly assassinated? Or after I had given you sons? It took you _this_ long to see how much you mean to me? I thought-!”

Loki's words choked off, his air gasping in between sobs. “I thought... Y-you didn't want me anymore.”

Thanos let him rant, and as Loki started to crumble he gathered the Aesir in his arms, holding him tightly against his chest while Loki buried his face against his neck and gave in to the sobs. In the years they had been married, Thanos had learned how best to comfort the fiery man, and he stroked Loki's back while remaining quiet until the heaving tears eventually calmed down.

“Yes, my jewel,” Thanos murmured, his hands warm and hypnotic on Loki's waist. “It has taken me this long, for I was ever suspicious your heart would turn from me. I never should have harmed you this way. I will always want you. You are mine, and this time I did not want to surrender you to Death.”

The only sound in the room was Loki's sniffles and hiccups. He was leaning completely on the titan, and Thanos took them both to a nearby couch so he could hold his consort properly.

Loki finally straightened to glare right into the titan's face. “If you _ever_ threaten me with execution again, or accuse me of faithlessness... I will rip your tongue out!”

Thanos tossed his head back and laughed, not because he thought Loki's threat was funny, but because he was so very glad he had not broken him beyond repair.

“I would deserve nothing less,” he chuckled, running his blunt fingers through the dark expanse of Loki's hair while Loki collapsed against his shoulder once more, too exhausted to keep up the energy of righteous fury.

They stayed like that for some time, with Loki breathing in the amazing feeling of being safe and home once more. It would be some time before he fully forgave Thanos, but letting go of the majority of his anger was a triumph. He was going over things in his mind, wondering how far this change would go. There were a few topics he was unsatisfied with.

“You are getting rid of that stupid rule about men in the harem.”

Thanos went still, but resumed his petting. “If you wish.”

“Anyone who wishes to be admitted shall be cleared with you before they are allowed in, of course, but I will no longer be the target of suspicion. If anyone besides you touches me, I will roast them where they stand.”

Thanos rumbled in approval. “Very well.”

“I want a position on all your councils. I am not just a pretty bauble to sit in these rooms and spin tapestries all day.”

“I was unaware you were so skilled.”

Loki pinched Thanos in the side, but amazingly he laughed. The laughter healed him more than the tears had done, and he relaxed further against his husband, wrapping his arms around Thanos' neck.

“You are a fool, sometimes.”

Thanos pressed his lips to a temple, then another. “For you, yes.”

Loki's arms tightened.

“Say it. I need to hear you finally say it.”

Thanos pressed his lips to an ear next.

“My treasure, you are everything to me. I love you.”

Loki's breath left him all at one, leaving nothing in his lungs. His chest ached. His eyes burned.

“Again.”

The lips migrated to the sliver of neck exposed.

“I shall say it when you rise, and when you fall sleep in my arms, so you never doubt me again. I love you, Loki.”

Viciously Loki gripped onto Thanos' hair, pulled his head back and kissed him deeply. Together they moaned and clung to the other, leaving words behind in exchange for action. Thanos would not have guessed years before that he would appreciate a consort who would demand everything from him, but the ferocious greed of his heart was echoed by Loki's lips and tongue.

They were a matched pair.

Loki's eyes had darkened when he pulled away, his lips red and swollen. “I... am going to sleep for a while. Then, when I wake up you can show me just how much you want me.”

He slid off of Thanos' lap and tugged the titan along to their bed, then proceeded to use Thanos as a body pillow, resting his head on the thick chest. Thanos continued to pet him as his eyes grew heavier, sliding shut.

Death would not come for Loki today, nor for years and years. Thanos cradled his treasure close, waiting patiently while Loki slept, content to watch the rise and fall of his slim body.

When Loki woke, Thanos demonstrated his desire and passion for hours, until they were both satisfied with their renewed bond, then together they arrived at the feast to fanfare and trumpets, sitting together as equals for the first time.

Balder watched them from his place across the room, noticing their interlocked hands with smugness. Loki's plan had succeeded after all, and he hadn't needed to call in Mother's forces. Gamora had fetched him first before he was sent back to Asgard, and Balder went from despair to insanely proud of Loki.

A thousand nights had been worth the wait, to see his brother shining with the happiness he deserved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* My babies! You know Loki won't take anymore shit from Thanos from now on. 
> 
> Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who stuck with me through this tale. It's my favorite so far, and I am immensely proud of fit. Your comments were my livelihood, and I adore them all. As well as the fanart I cannot BELIEVE I got some from truly talented people <333 I'm sorry for hurting you guys, I will give you fluff soon as an apology.
> 
> There will be an epilogue after this, so stay tuned!


	24. Epilogue: It's Kissing Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! Mwah! I got this out fairly quickly so I went ahead and posted it. I can't tell you guys enough how much I love you!! THANK YOU for supporting me and this fic and showering me with encouragement. I'm going to go and write me some novels! \o/

The screen in front of Thanos flashed with images and reports filled with descriptions and numbers of his various schemes and alliances. Everywhere across the Galaxy felt the influence of the great Titan in one way or another. He rubbed his great chin as he looked over one report. Ronan, the Kree fanatic, was growing out of hand. Perhaps it would be prudent to send Gamora and Nebula to keep an eye on him.

Movement off to the side drew his attention away from the screen, and he pushed the display to one side, the lights flickering out. His family was piled on the pillows around him, his consort and two sons taking an afternoon nap together like a nest of kittens.

It had started with Loki laying down and resting his head on Thano's knee as a pillow, then Kronos decided he wanted to lie down with his momma, and Krius followed because he wanted to do what big brother was doing. With Loki's enchanted humming, both children had fallen asleep in moments, and Loki had enjoyed a peaceful rest. Thanos had decided to work while they slumbered.

Now Krius turned over, and his arm flew out, hitting his brother in the face. This woke Kronos up, of course, and the older toddler blinked away his sleep, then turned to poke the littler one in the face. It took some convincing, but eventually Kronos got the three year old awake, with tickles and giggling, and more poking in various chubby spots.

Then Kronos whispered something to Krius, and they both turned towards their mother, a matching pair of wicked delight. They crept closer to Loki's sleeping form, and Thanos was sure they intended to tickle him.

“Don't even think about it,” Loki said without opening his eyes.

The boys rolled away in giggling fits at being caught, tumbling over each other off the mattress. Thanos chuckled, his hand stroking Loki's head.

“Did you sleep well, little gem?”

Loki hummed, then stretched like a cat, his arching back pulling up the short bustier and emphasizing the bulge in his middle.

“Those two little gremlins actually slept. I count my lucky stars.”

The titan hummed noncommittally, drawn to the stretched skin and rubbing the curve that safely hid his third child inside. His eyes always shone proudly when he looked at his pregnant consort, who was a giant at the moment to accommodate the baby. There was something special about Loki when he was in this state.

Loki's hand joined Thanos' on top of his stomach, and together they felt the slight little flutters within.

Out of their sight, a piece of furniture crashed to the floor, ruining the moment. Loki groaned.

“Kronos! Take your brother outside to the rock wall!” Thanos directed, and the eldest gave an excited yippee, before they scurried out the door to the children's private play area. Once they were outside a pair of nannies would emerge to watch them and make sure no one was hurt. Though it took a lot to hurt either of them.

“Another boy, do you think?” Thanos teased, drawing circles on Loki's stomach.

“I've been hoping for a girl, actually,” Loki responded, still too lazy from his nap to move more than his legs. “What shall we name her?”

Thanos had been thinking about that question for some time. “Her name will be Tethys.”

Loki tilted his head, then nodded in approval. “And if it's a boy?”

“Oceanus.”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “Now I really hope it is a girl. Where did you come up with that?”

Thanos laughed heartily and rubbing Loki's neck, who began to purr. “I am drawing on ancient names, before the founding of time.”

“Did those ancients even have names?”

“Aye, a few.”

“Then I suppose they are satisfactory.”

Loki uncurled, twisting and rolling to his knees, a determined look in his eyes as he crawled up and straddled Thanos' hips.

“Now that the children are otherwise occupied,” he purred suggestively, leaning in to nip at the purple throat. Approving this turn of events, Thanos kneaded the thick waist, rubbing along Loki's back.

“Go on, my sweet.”

“I could use a nice thick cock right about now.”

Loki tilted his head back to make room for his husband's hungry kisses, the bites along his skin aching in the best way. The titan's big hand had maneuvered its way into his pants, and Loki's breathing quickly picked up with how easily he was stimulated. Every pregnancy affected him in different ways, and this time it seemed that he could not get enough sex. It was strange, but thankfully he had a husband with bottomless stamina.

The days were bliss, and the nights were peaceful. Loki had grown to be a powerful player in Thanos' court, and his cunning and ruthlessness rivaled even the titan's. Far from being jealous, however, Thanos cultivated and harnessed Loki's ambition, using it for his gain, always surprised and amused by Loki's sheer audacity. Of course his consort was incredible, and powerful. Thanos would settle for nothing less.

Their third child was a girl, a dark purple skinned maiden with red eyes like a Jotun and dark hair that reached to her ankles, and Tethys ruled her brothers the way Thanos ruled Sanctuary, with absolute Will. She grew up to be Queen of her own realm, carving out a kingdom by her power and might. In it she welcomed the abandoned and broken, the misfits and the unwanted ones, and together they crafted stunning works that rivals even the highest realms.

Tethys learned power from her father, and compassion from her mother.

Krius was a boy who loved to discover how things worked. His pursuit of knowledge took him to the roots of Yggdrasil, where it was said he had visions of the end of all things, and it so shook him that he decided to wander on the outskirts of society, unable to look at the fleeting lives that would soon be destroyed.

Krius learned from his father that the strong lived, and the weak perished. He learned from his mother that even the smallest life had meaning.

Kronos, the eldest, was the most powerful, with an appetite that could lay a city to waste. He was often hungry, always in search of more sustenance, and it was said that he once consumed a star out of the sky. No one knew exactly how. Despite his awesome power, Kronos was a surprisingly gentle soul, who loved to sit in the fields and let the children play on and around him, sometimes using his arms as swings, or jumping off his shoulders. When roused to anger, he was fearsome, and none could stand against him.

From his father Kronos learned to take what he wanted, and from his mother he learned how to give back.

All three of the titan's children shared the fondest memories of sitting around their mother as he told them stories. Stories of bravery, foolishness, cunning, and adventure. Stories that made them laugh, and often times cry. Tethys claimed she never cried, but the other two knew better.

And Love. Always there was love saturated in the words, uplifting and teaching them. Their sibling bonds were strongest, and nothing could make them turn on one another. They worked together to create, or to destroy, whatever was necessary. The love they learned from their parents echoed through their lives and rippled to the corners of the Galaxy.

Their favorite story was told by their Uncle Balder, when they would go and visit in Asgard. Uncle Balder would tell them the story of a brave prince, who married a wicked king, and through his cunning plan won the king's heart, until the day the king fell in love with the brave prince, and swore to cherish him for the rest of his days.

And they lived happily ever after.

(Tethys would always argue at this point, because they couldn't be living _happily ever after_ if the story wasn't finished yet, at which point her brothers would hit her with pillows until they started a pillow war and no one cared about the ending anymore.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, have a little bit of Titan legacy. Btw Tethys is another Greek titan name. Wife of Oceanus, actually, haha! Loki and Thanos can have more babies, if you want, that is up for you to imagine. Have fun with that. 
> 
> I am always open to coming back and doing some one shots here and there as the mood strikes me. I'm going to be finishing up my Titan and the Runt series, I have one final installment that I wish to write. Then I shall have a few more fics planned, but mostly I shall be working on personal projects. 
> 
> I hope you see you lovely people soooon!!! <333333
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr if you wish. I am chaos-in-the-making.


	25. To Bargain With Death (epilogue to an epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Epilogue!
> 
> This has been in my mind for over a year, but it was put in a box until my favorite teckmonkey reminded me of it and pocked me. So here. Tis written.

It had been six weeks, and Loki should have recovered from the birth of his third child. He had been on his feet and pacing around the nursery merely days after pushing out the titan's progeny the first two times. Kronos had been a fairly easy birth, looking back on it, and Krius had taken a while, but had given Loki no difficulties.   
Tethys had given him a struggle. As much as Loki wanted his daughter to be sweet and gentle, from the moment he started the labor pains she was fire and brimstone, and torment in the twenty five hours it took for her to finally decide she was ready to enter the world.   
Doctor Hatley had done everything she knew for Loki, caring for her queen in the aftermath, and making sure Loki stayed in bed to recover.   
As the weeks passed, however, the doctor began to grow concerned. She fetched a Jotun healer, thinking she needed an expert on Loki's unique anatomy. The healer said there was nothing physically wrong with the queen. She ran tests and set magical wards, but Loki did not improve. His skin became more pale, he stopped eating, and he barely spoke. The good doctor was searching everywhere for an answer.   
Tethys, on the other hand, flourished, eating as voraciously as her brothers had done. But Loki withered, growing weaker, until he was unable to leave the bed at all. He didn't even complain, he mostly slept, and when he was awake he wanted to hold his daughter, or speak to his sons, or just look at Thanos with the same soft expression he always did after they had had a tender moment in bed together.   
When Loki slept for a full day, Thanos knew something was wrong. He stayed by Loki's side, worried, holding his queen's hand and wishing Loki would wake up. Then, when the doctor had no answer, Thanos became angry. He might have killed her had it not been for Balder.   
Balder suggested his mother be summoned, and without even a hint of hesitation, Thanos did so. The golden queen of Asgard might have an answer where his own advisors had failed. Everyone who examined Loki could not explain why he was fading.   
Frigga arrived within a day, her hurried steps clicking through the abandoned halls of Sanctuary until she arrived at the harem, at Loki's chambers, and she shoved everyone else out except for Thanos. She had been watching her son through Heimdall, and was bound and determined to save him.   
It didn't take but a second with her magic to discover the terrible, awful truth.   
"What did you do to my son?" The queen's eyes were too wide, too bright, and while she forced back her tears, the tense fury in her voice spoke of her grief.   
Thanos felt his jaw drop slightly as ice poured through his veins. "Is this... my fault?"  
"It has to be, you fool!" Frigga hissed, pressing a hand to her eyes. "My son is dying. His body has no illness, but his spirit is slipping away! The body cannot live without the spirit! This was not brought on by the birth, so what did you do?"  
Thanos gave no answer. It simply wasn't true. He refused to believe it. He stared at the pale face of his queen, held Loki's hand, and tried to will Loki to awaken.   
Frigga was pacing anxiously. "I've only ever seen this a few times. When a wife has lost her husband, and days, or weeks go by, and she decides life isn't worth living any longer, so she gives up, chooses to be join him in death. I've seen it when a mother has lost a child, or a warrior comes home from battle and finds that there is no peace by his hearth that he fought for. But Loki has had none of those things! Why is he giving up?"  
While she wailed and wrung her hands, Thanos was carefully caressing Loki's face. It was cold.   
Three more days passed, in which Thanos barred everyone from entering. He stayed by Loki's side, either stroking his hands or talking to him softly. For three days he tried to wake Loki up, talking to him about their children, about his projects in the city, about the way Kronos and Monoloki liked to pretend Tethys was their baby.   
He tried everything he could think of to wake Loki, but nothing worked. Loki's breathing became more shallow, more labored. When the doctor came in to check on Loki, she could do little to suppress her emotions.   
She looked at Thanos and shook her head. "It won't be long. I don't know how to stop death, my king."  
The look of pain on Thanos' face changed in an instant of revelation.   
"OUT!" He screamed at her, and the doctor took no time in scrambling for the door.   
Once he was alone, Thanos knelt by Loki's side, gripping a hand while he stared with determination into empty space.   
Finally he spoke. "Death. Old friend. I will have words with you."  
Time became suspended as a figure cloaked in doom stepped out of a layer of space, like a veil had been drawn back. It had the shape of a woman, and her face was in shadow. The cloak floated around her like smoke, and she gave Thanos a very grim look.   
"I was wondering when you would call for me," she answered, and her whispers spoke of hidden things decaying beneath leaves and foam. "You didn't have very much time left."  
Thanos frowned, glancing between her and Loki. "Is this your doing?"  
Death stepped to the other side of Loki's bed, bringing a hand to hover above Loki's forehead. She didn't touch him, however.   
"No. It is not I who has caused such devastation to this one's soul."  
"Then who! Tell me, so I may reverse whatever curse has been laid upon him!"   
Death cocked her head to one side. "Is this the same titan who sent me his beloved so long ago?" She asked, showing the first signs of amusement.   
Thanos ground his teeth angrily. "No. That fool will not make the same mistake again. Now who?"  
"No one," Death said, lowering her hand to her side. "This one is dying of a broken heart."  
Thanos looked like she had struck him. "A.... a broken heart?"  
"Yes. Someone must have hurt him. So badly he thought he would die. He felt so alone... unloved. Abandoned. That breaks something inside, to the point where they cannot recover."  
Thanos was breathing harder, struggling, and to Death's wonder, tears began to fall, one at a time, to land on the back of Loki's hand.   
The execution....  
"He thought.... I was going to kill him for a mistake he didn't make," Thanos confessed. "I left him in the cell while I prepared.... but I couldn't... I couldn't do it. He means more to me than my own life..."  
Thanos had been faced with the consequences of his choices many times in his long life, but none had he ever regretted than this one. Usually other poeple died, and he hardened his heart and moved on. But Loki had carved for himself a place in his chest, and nothing could replace his steadfast, fiery, beautiful trickster queen.   
"What would it take?" He rumbled out, finally lifting his head to stare down Death. One did not make demands, one could only bargain, as Thanos knew all too well. "For you to spare his life?"  
Death had only one expression. It didn't change in the slightest, but it was clear she found this request most unusual coming from him.   
"One million souls," she finally said. "In exchange for one."  
"Done!" Thanos agreed without hesitation. There were entire planets he could burn to give the diety what she wanted. "But I get to choose which ones."  
Death nodded, accepting the terms. Again she reached for Loki, but this time her hand hovered over his chest. "You will not see me for some time, child," she said softly to the dying queen.   
Darkness swirled over Loki, then condensed into a tiny ball of a pulsing gem that Death gripped and took away. "It will be very interesting to meet the one who tamed the titan's heart," she said. Finally, with a small nod of her head, the veil drew over her again and time resumed its normal pace.   
It started with a deep breath, filling Loki's lungs and expanding his chest. His skin flushed pink, a healthy color once more. Then his eyelashes fluttered, until a moment later they opened, and he turned to look at Thanos, sleepiness turning to confusion.   
He lifted a hand and brushed it along Thanos' cheek, and only then did the titan notice just how much he had been crying.   
"Tears?" Loki asked. "What happened, my love?"  
Loki gave a squeak of surprise as he was immediately smothered by a big purple chest, and Thanos' laughter was ringing in his ears. He was still confused, but allowed his husband to rock him side to side, savoring this sudden and unexpected show of affection.   
"I still don't understand," Loki said, finally trying to push the titan away, which only resulted in Thanos' grip growing tighter. With a sigh, Loki surrendered and relaxed, resting against a broad shoulder. "Thanos?"  
"I'm sorry, my jewel."  
Loki stiffened. Thanos never apologized. "For what?" He asked, suspicious.   
Thanos drew back, smiling through the bubbles in his eyes, caressing Loki's cheeks. "Never mind. You are well, and that is all that matters. I won't fail you again."  
Loki blinked, still uncertain, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He merely closed his eyes as Thanos touched their foreheads together, breathing in the connection and letting it settle in his bones.   
"Alright. But I feel famished. How long was I asleep? I want a hearty breakfast, and then I need to see my daughter. Why didn't anyone wake me?"  
Thanos was too busy beaming at his queen to explain. Over the next day, Loki mostly figured it out for himself as both his mother, and Doctor Hatley, made a big deal of him being awake. As Loki cradled his daughter, still shocked to find his mother there, Thanos wouldn't stop staring, making sure it was real. He found the inteligent green eyes resting on him often, and finally, when the others had gone, and it was just them again, Loki came back to rest on Thanos' lap.   
"I was dying, wasn't I?"  
Thanos didn't speak. He couldn't. It had been nothing more than a nightmare.   
"You brought me back."  
The big purple fingers gently combed through midnight hair draped in stars.   
My Jewel. My Heart.   
"Thank you."  
Loki turned his face up, expecting a kiss, and Thanos had no means to resist. The universe was right again, because his Loki was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say it would be a NICE bargain, ok? He's still a selfish bad guy. He will never tell Loki the price, though. He knows it would only be a burden on Loki's heart.


End file.
